Los piratas del Pandora
by Arkaham
Summary: Para salvar a Hyoga, deberán cruzar el mar y el infierno ¿que es lo que van a hacer? Vamos a cabalgar... ¡¿Quien invito a Rango!
1. Piratas del Pandora 1

**EDIT- **una pequeña edición de vez en cuando no mata en especial si se pueden hacer desaparecer los horrores ortográficos, ya que muchos de los episodios fueron casi pegados tal cual iban saliendo del MSN. Esta divido por partes porque este fic originalmente nació como cuentos para dormir desde el MSN y bueno unos son mas cortos y otros son mas, dado el tiempo disponible.

Dedicado a mi buena amiga Kisa que me hundió con Hades y su DN. Amo los piratas del cribe y ahora que salio Rango, ya casi puedo ver al capitán del pandora con su guardapolvo en Dirt.

**Los piratas del Pandora  
Parte 1**

DN un día despertó con dolor de cabeza, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, la madera bajos sus pies crujieron, comenzó lentamente a tambaleara con un va y ven... en suave ritmo

-Señor tenemos un polizón- gritó Myu colgado desde una cuerdas

-Uno muy bello- grito Pharaon levantándose su parche.

-Hay que avisarle al capitán- alzo la voz Radamanthys y todos al unísono gritaron -¡AY!-

Orpeho tomó de los hombros a DN y lo condujo apartando al resto de los hombres, a los piratas del "Pandora" la mas extraña carabela pirata que jamás hubiese navegado por los 7 mares, claro con permiso de Posesión

Orpheo llegó al final frente al capitán que sostenía un catalejo al lado d Minos que guiaba el timón algo molesto.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar señor Orpheo? - preguntó Hades, el capitán del barco sin siquiera notar a los recién llegados

-Encontramos a este polizón- dijo bruscamente, poniendo a DN delante suyo.

-A que bien- solo dijo el capitán.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con él capitán?- volvió a preguntar Orpheo

-Quizá si me llevas a una cama te lo agradecería- dijo DN al fin como si estuviera frente al dueño de una taberna

-Vaya- Hades se volvió a ver a DN y con una vista de arriba hacia abajo prácticamente lo desnudo... -Llevalo a mi camarote- ordenó el capitán.

-Ay señor- asintió Orpheo y desapareció...

**Los piratas del Pandora  
Parte 2**

Por otro lado, en el Athenea, un barco ingles, el capitán Ikki el fénix instruía a sus hombres.

-Tenemos que atrapar al Pandora!- gritó

-¡Si!- gritaron todos desde sus puestos, el viento a su favor ayudaba al barco a navegar aun más rápido, el "Athena" era veloz y parecía gozar del favor de Poseidón, pero, era un barco cazador de piratas y solo el "Pandora" era el único que lo había burlado mas de una vez.

-Barco a estribor!- grito Jabu desde el nido de cuervos.

-Prepárense!- gritó Ikki, y los hombres se apresuraron con los cañones y las velas, otros mas sacaron sus espadas y demás armas, ya casi cantando al tener al Pandora muy cerca.

En pocos momentos el barco Athena alcanzó al Pandora, y los hombres abordaron el barco... pero no encontraron a nadie... ni siquiera al fiel Wyvern que nunca dejaba el Pandora ni cuando tocaba tierra...

**Los piratas del Pandora  
Parte 3**

Ikki con mucha alegría remolco al "Pandora" al puerto mas cercano que creía aliado a la corona inglesa, sus hombres iban ya planeando una enorme fiesta con la recompensa que cobrarían por la captura del "Pandora"

Llegaron al puerto sin contratiempos y en cuanto amarraron al "Pandora" al puerto, algunos oficiales hicieron una segunda revisión dentro del barco pirata.

-Oye Aioria- dijo un oficial a otro- no crees que el cuento del capitán Ikki al atrapar el Pandora es muy irreal..

-Sip- contestó- y aquí esta el "Pandora" justo bajos nuestros pies... vamos Aldebaran a hacer nuestro trabajo..

Los dos oficiales se encaminaron hacia los camarotes, hacia la bodega y no encontraron nada.

-¿Encontraste algo Aldebaran?-

-Nada Aioria... ¿y tu?

-Nada, es como si el mar los hubiese tragado

¿Ya mencione que era de día ¿no? bueno, cuando los oficiales salieron el sol aun estaba en el cielo, pero apuno de ponerse y ser cubierto por la tierra y traer una feliz noche.

Pero en cuanto la luna apareció por el horizonte...

-Vaya señor Papillon.. ese vino si que era fuerte... - dijo Wyvern saliendo de uno de los camarotes..

-Me alegre que le agrade señor Wyvern- dijo Myu sonriendo

-Dense prisa- Gritó Thanathos- Ya saben que al capitán no le gusta esperar.

-A la orden- gritaron varios hombres alrededor del hombre bien vestido, elegantioso aun mas que el propio capitán..

-Esta noche es nuestra noche- alguien gritó y todos alzaron sus espadas felices.

**Los piratas del Pandora  
Parte 4 **

Thanathos fue el primero en bajar a tierra, sus ropas negras danzaban en la oscuridad iluminada por la neblina, tras de él, le seguían varios corsarios, todos bajaron rápidamente. Hypnos siguió al grupo, con tremenda desfachatez.

-Than tu a estribor y yo a babor - dijo Hypnos

-de acuerdo... pero esta vez traigan mejor ron- se quejo Than

-Ni lo dudes hermano-

Los gemelos se separaron y en cosa de segundos los dos grupo en silencio desaparecieron.

Radamanthys desde cubierta miró los dos grupos compactos desaparecer, a su lado Minos y Aiacos parecían excavar en la noche.

-Informen al capitán que los dos grupos acaban de salir- dijo Rada.

-Ay- asintió Minos partiendo

-prepara el Pandora, saldremos en cuanto hayan regresado

-ay-Asintió Aiacos dándose la vuelta y dando ordenes a los hombres que quedaban.

Zeros se balanceo de un lado a otro hasta quedar por fuera del casco y con sus dientes comenzó a cortar las sogas que ataban al Pandora al muelle.

Hades desde el puente miraba a sus hombres trabajar precisos y veloces...

-¿porque no baja a tierra capitán?- pregunto DN al lado de Hades...

El capitán le sonrió sencillamente

**Los piratas del Pandora  
parte 5 **

Hades miró al jovencito de cabellos negros, sus ojos azules parecieron resplandecieron con brillo dorado a la luz de la luna.

-Somos espectros... - sencillamente respondió el capitán tomando su catalejo mirando hacia el poblado.

-¿Estas seguro que mi hermano no te vio?- preguntó entre risas bajo una sabana

-Eaa ese capitán debe estar ebrio en la taberna-

-¡Hyoga! - se sentó en la cama sonrojadito Shun- Aun así es mi hermano.-

-Mientras este en la taberna y yo contigo... - susurró el rubio arrimando la sabana para admirar a su desnudo amante.

Hyoga se disponía a robar algunos suspiros y besos y esta vez hasta ese delicado premio que Shun le venia prometiendo desde hacia ya algún tiempo, unos cuantos gritos se alzaron en la oscuridad de la noche. Hyoga se hizo el sordo, pero Shun lo detuvo y lo mando investigar. El rubio se puso un pantalón para acercarse a la ventana y mirar, abrió de par en par las ventas y algo lo jalo hacia afuera...

**Los piratas del Pandora**

**Especial 1 **

Estaba un día Ikki navegando hacia el sur buscando al Pandora, abordo del Athenea..

-Hermano- gimió Shun- tengo hambre regresemos a casa..

-Ya casi los encontramos- dijo obsesivamente Ikki al mano del timón..

-Hyoga... tengo hambre- gimió Shun a Hyoga que estaba cruzado de brazos sudando como paleta al sol..

-si gustas tengo lechita guarda.. - dijo picaramente Hyoga.

-¡No les des leche!- rugió Ikki, los marineros corrieron a esconderse, se avecinaba una de esas clásicas peleas Ikki Vs Hyoga

-Hermano tengo tanta hambre que esta ves aceptare la oferta de Hyoga.

Hyoga sonrió en triunfo.

-No le vas a dar lechita!- volvió a rugir Ikki.

-Entonces volvamos para que coma Shun- sentencio Hyoga.

Ikki miró a su hermano que comenzaba a buscar entre las ropas del rubio la famosa lechita.

-Rumbo a casa señor Pegaso!- ordenó jalando a su hermano a su camarote.

-Al fin a casa- gritó Seiya y al poco rato todos los marineros lo corearon - gracias señor Cygnus¿pero de que lechita hablaban?- preguntó inocentemente

-de esta- respondió Hyoga sacando una botella con leche de cabra...

-owari-

**Los piratas del Pandora  
Parte 6 **

-¡Señor Thanathos señor Thanathos!- gritó Myu muy contento arrastrando dos enormes bolsas -¡encontré oro!-

-esplendido señor Papillon llévelo al Pandora - sonrió Thanathos pensando en que había sacado mejor botín que su hermano.

Por su lado Hypnos apuraba a los suyos con los barriles de ron que robaron de la única taberna aprovechando que tan solo de entrar ponía a dormir a cualquier...

Los bucaneros corrían, iban y venían trayendo cuanto creían era necesario, los hombres de Hypnos con alimentos y bebida, mientras los de Thanathos objetos y mercancías.

-Es hora de Volver- grito Thanathos a los suyos y todos comenzaron a correr al barco como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Pronto comenzaba a salir el sol y Radamanthys vigilaba en el barco que nadie se quedara atrás.

-¡Se escapan!- grito un desafortunado vigilante, justo cuando el ultimo pirata se colgaba en las velas del Pandora. Varios hombres comenzaron a salir y ver atónitos como el barco comenzaba a navegar mar a dentro con una tripulación de lo mas contenta cantando Yo ho hoooo ho...

**Los piratas del Pandora  
Parte 7 **

Ikki entró rápidamente a la habitación buscando a su hermano.

-Shun tengo que irme, el Pandora se escapa... prometo... ¿Shun? -Ikki miró en la habitación y la vio toda revuelta, por un momento pensó que debía estar con ese rubio feo y corrió a la habitación donde se alojaba el rubio.

-Oye será mejor que dejes a...- entró gritando y se dio cuenta que la habitación de Hyoga no había sido ocupada en toda la noche...

-¡AAAA capitán Hades te encontrare! -gritó con todas fuerzas...

-Saluden capitán abordo- ordenó el primer oficial Shiryu, los marineros hicieron lo mejor al ver a su capitán subir.

-Señor el Pandora nos lleva al menos 5 horas de ventaja.

-Pues que esperan... vayámonos, no puedo imaginar lo que estarán haciendo esos sucios piratas a mi querido hermanito... -decía en voz alta mientras el Athenea elevaba anclas y comenzaba su viaje tras el Pandora.

Shion desde la ciudad miraba el barco salir del puerto.

-Mi señor- entró rápidamente Kiki uno de los guardias.

-Nuestros espías abordo del Pandora acaban de enviar otro informe-dijo muy firme ante el alcalde del pueblecito.

-Llévalo ante el capitán y mantelo informado... ningún pirata se roba nuestros tesoros- dijo con cierto tono .

-Si- y corrió Kiki tan rápido para alcanzar a subir al Athenea.

-¿mi señor?-pregunto otra voz

-informa a tu capitán que los dos saldremos ganando con este trato...

**Los piratas del Pandora  
parte 8 **

Thatatos e Hypnos uno al lado del otros sonreían esperando que el botín agrade a su capitán, Hades caminaba orgullosamente frente a los bucaneros, y todos y cada uno de ellos sonreía mostrando sus sucios dientes. Pharaon acariciaba a perico cerbero observando al lado del polizón, Radamanthys Minos y Aiacos se encargaban del puente, del timón y la dirección a seguir.

-Muy bien muéstrenme lo que han traído- ordenó el capitán

-¿Que es lo que hacen?- pregunto DN a Pharaon.

-Bueno, Than e Hypnos siempre hacen un concurso para ver quien trae el mejor botín abordo- contestó Pharaon inclinadose para ver un poco mejor -Si uno de los dos trae el mejor botín que el otro, el perdedor lavara la cubierta hasta la siguiente vez que toquemos tierra

-No suena tan feo- comento DN inocentemente

-Bueno no suena tan feo si crees que son los hombres los que trabajan..-añadió Pharaon acariciando a cerberos

-¿Entonces?

-Los participantes solo son Thanathos o Hypnos el que pierda lavara solo el casco...

-¿El solito?- volvió a preguntar DN entendiéndolo todo de pronto

-Si el solito...

Mientras tanto Hades miraba a los hombres como iban abriendo las bolsas con el botín hasta...

-Aaaa a a a a- un grito llenó toda la cubierta del Pandora.

**Piratas del Pandora  
Especial 2 **

Estaba un día Thanathos e Hypnos viendo quien de los dos había traído mejor botín, discutían tanto y tan ruidosamente que fue el mismo capitán a callarlos.

-Bueno a que se debe semejante escándalo- pregunto Hades mirándolos a ambos, Radamanthys se hallaba a su lado mientras que Minos a Timón y Aiacos apuraba a los hombres a lavar la cubierta.

Hacia poco que habían asaltado un puerto.

-Yo tengo el mejor botín que ese zopenco- dijo Hypnos

-No no reconoces el oro del metal pulido- insultó Than

-Capitán- susurró Radamanthys..

-Yo decido... -anunció Hades con una de esas sonrisas picaras

Los gemelos vieron al capitán

-Hecho- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Dense prisa holgazanes- rugió a lo lejos Aiacos y esto le dio una idea a Hades...

-Bueno el que pierda lavara la cubierta- sentenció Hades y los gemelos estuvieron apunto de protestar pero Radamanthys hizo sonar su espada y los dos se quedaron calladitos.

-Su botín.. quiero ver su botín- ordenó Hades. Los dos hermanos de pronto ya no querían seguir discutiendo.

-Capitán ya no discutiremos...- sollozó uno.

-seremos tan silenciosos como cerberos-añadió el otro

-Su botín- ordeno el capitán de nuevo, los hombres se reunieron para ver el espectáculo y avergonzados mostraron lo que tenían.

-vaya me parece un excelente botín- comentó Hades viendo ambos tesoros, pero de una bolsa saco un anillo plateado que entrego a Rada, después una cadena dorada que entrego a Aiacos y él se quedo con una pequeña brújula

-Por lo visto a este tesoro le falta- comentó sonriendo, Hypns trató de protestar pero..

-Declaró ganador a Thanathos... bien Hypnos a lavar la cubierta hasta la próxima vez que toquemos tierra o asaltemos un barco..

-Hizo trampa capitán- dijo indignado Hypnos, pero Radamanthys le sacó la espalda al cuello con una sonrisa enorme...- vaya no he dicho nada...

La siguiente vez que el Pandora atracó un abrco, los marineros se dividieron en dos bandos para ayudar a Hypnos o Than.. después de todo había sido divertido ver a los oficiales lavando la cubierta..

-owari-

**Los piratas del Pandora  
parte 9 **

Todos en cubierta se sorprendieron de que la bolsa gritara y rápidamente rodearon, Hades miró tranquilamente a los gemelos dudando que decir, con rápido giró se volvió hacia donde la bolsa y camino en ritmo meneando delicadamente cada parte de su traje, como si interpretara un baile, abriéndose camino hasta la bolsa. Los corsarios le abrieron paso.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- pregunto el capitán Hades.

-Una bolsa que grita- respondió Zero

-Obviamente- dijo Hades haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

-Abran la bolsa- dijeron a coro los gemelos, los corsarios se asustaron al oír a los gemelos a coro y rápidamente hicieron lo necesario para abrir la bolsa.

-Vaya- se sorprendió DN- creo que ya no soy el único polizón a bordo- bromeó

-uuuy polizón!- repitió cerberos...

-Espero que esto sea una broma de la gusto Ikki... porque de ser así yo... - regaño el rubio poniéndose de pie, sus cabellos dorados brillaron intensamente al sol haciendo una exclamación general en el barco...

-¿de quien es el botín?- pregunto Hades con vos profunda y los gemelos señalaron mutuamente.

**Los piratas del Pandora  
Parte 10**

Ikki paseaba por todo el barco murmurando un montón de cosas, entre ellas maldiciones y formas de torturar al buen Hyoga. Sus hombres abordo solo se apartaban asustados, ninguno quería ser victima de la ira del capitán Ikki.

-Barco a la vista- gritó alguien desde el nido de cuervos, seguramente Ban alias el oso, y no precisamente por grande lo apodaban el oso, sino por que tenia cara de oso...

Ikki se asomó por la borda del barco

-¿que insignia tiene?- pregunto él fénix

-Pirata- respondió seguro Ban

-Preparados para el abordaje- ordenó Ikki, y todos los marineros corrieron a sus pociones.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando al barco pirata que tenían de frente, Ikki estaba seguro que esta vez atraparían a Hades y recuperaría a su hermano, aunque..

El barco que tenían delante de si, aunque era del mismo tipo que Pandora, había algo diferente en el fuselaje.

Este barco era totalmente oscuro casi que parecía negro, y el parte posterior no se veía la famosa "cola de Sirena" que daba nombre al Pandora.

Alguien gritó, -¡Es el kraken! Es el kraken!-

Todos los marineros excepto el capitán comenzaron a correr desesperados

Aquel barco oscuro pareció movido por la mano del dios Poseidón y se giró en u como ningún barco podría hacerlo y para cuando los marineros cobraron compostura, y el capitán Ikki daba ordenes para cambiar de dirección, "el kraken" estaba envistiendo el Athenea por la mitad, como si fuera un toro lleno de ira destrozando todo frente a su ojos

El Athena en menos de unas horas se convirtió en un barco de leyenda, uno mas del cementerio marino.


	2. Piratas del Pandora 2

**Los piratas del Pandora parte 7 **

Ikki entro rápidamente a la habitación buscando a su hermano

-shun tengo que irme, el Pandora se escapa... prometo... ¿Shun? -Ikki miró en la habitación y la vio toda revuelta, por un momento pensó que debía estar con ese rubio feo y corrió a la habitación donde se alojaba el rubio.

-oye será mejor que dejes a...- entró gritando y se dio cuenta que la habitación de Hyoga no había sido ocupada en toda la noche...

-AAAA capitán Hades te encontrare! -gritó con todas fuerzas...

-Saluden capitan abordo- ordenó el primer oficial Shiryu, los marineros hicieron lo mejor al ver a su capitán subir.

-señor el Pandora nos lleva al menos 5 horas de ventaja.

-pues que esperan... vamonos, no puedo imaginar lo que estarán haciendo esos sucios piratas a mi querido hermanito... -decía en voz alta mientras el Athenea elevaba anclas y comenzaba su viaje tras el Pandora.

Shion desde la ciudad miraba el barco salir del puerto.

-mi señor- entro rápidamente Mu, uno de los guardias

-nuestros espías abordo del Pandora acaban de enviar otro informe-dijo muy firme ante el alcalde del pueblecito.

-llévalo ante el capitán y mantelo informado... ningún pirata se roba nuestros tesoros- dijo con cierto tono .

-Si- y corrió Mu tan rápido para alcanzar a subir al Athenea.

-¿mi señor?-pregunto otra voz

-infórmale a tu capitán que los dos saldremos ganando con este trato...

TBC...

**Los piratas del Pandora parte 8 **

Thatatos e Hypnos uno al lado del otros sonreían esperando que el botín agrade a su capitán, Hades caminaba orgullosamente frente a los bucaneros, y todos y cada uno de ellos sonreía mostrando sus sucios dientes. Pharaon acariciaba a perico cerbero observando al lado del polizón, Radamanthys Minos y Aiacos se encargaban del puente, del timón y la dirección a seguir.

-muy bien muéstrenme lo que han traído- ordeno el capitán

-¿que es lo que hacen?- pregunto DN a Pharaon.

-bueno, Than e Hypnos siempre hacen un concurso para ver quien trae el mejor botín abordo- contesto Pharaon inclinadose para ver un poco mejor -Si uno de los dos trae el mejor botín que el otro, el perdedor lavara la cubierta hasta la siguiente vez que toquemos tierra

-no suena tan feo- comento DN inocentemente

-bueno no suena tan feo si crees que son los hombres los que trabajan..-añadió Pharaon acariciando a cerberos

-¿entonces?

-los participantes solo son Thanathos o Hypnos el que pierda lavara solo el casco...

-¿el solito?- volvió a preguntar DN entendiéndolo todo de pronto

-si el solito...

Mientras tanto Hades miraba a los hombres como iban abriendo las bolsas con el botín hasta...

-aaaa a a a a- aun grito lleno toda la cubierta del Pandora..

TBC...

**Piratas del Pandora especial 2 **

Estaba un dia Thanathos e Hypnos viendo quien de los dos había traído mejor botín, discutían tanto y tan ruidosamente que fue el mismo capitán a callarlos.

-bueno a que se debe semejante escándalo- pregunto Hades mirándolos a ambos, Radamanthys se hallaba a su lado mientras que Minos a Timón y Aiacos apuraba a los hombres a lavar la cubierta.

Hacia poco que habían asaltado un puerto.

-yo tengo el mejor botín que ese sopenco- dijo Hypnos

-no no reconoces el oro del metal pulido- insulto Than

-Capitan- susurró Radamanthys..

-yo decido... -preguntó Hades con una de esas sonrisas picaras

Los gemelos vieron al capitán

-hecho- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Dense prisa holgazanes- rugió a lo lejos Aiacos y esto le dio una idea a Hades...

-bueno el que pierda lavara la cubierta- sentencio Hades y los gemelos estuvieron apunto de protestar pero Radamanthys hizo sonar su espada y los dos se quedaron calladitos.

-su botín.. quiero ver su botín- ordeno Hades. Los dos hermanos de pronto ya no querían seguir discutiendo.

-capitán ya no discutiremos...- sollozó uno.

-seremos tan silenciosos como cerberos-añadió el otro

-su botín- ordeno el capitán de nuevo, ls hombres se reunieron para ver el espectáculo y avergonzados mostraron lo que tenían.

-vaya me parece un excelente botín- comento Hades viendo ambos tesoros, pero de una bolsa saco un anillo plateado que entrego a Rada, después una cadena dorada que entrego a Aiacos y él se quedo con una pequeña brújula

-por lo visto a este tesoro le falta- comento sonriendo, Hypns tato de protestar pero..

-declaro ganador a Thanathos... bien Hypnos a lavar la cubierta hasta la próxima vez que toquemos tierra o asaltemos un barco..

-hizo trampa capitán- dijo indignado Hypnos, pero Radamanthys le saco la espalda al cuello con una sonrisa enorme...- vaya no he dicho nada...

La siguiente vez que el Pandora atraco un arco, los marineros se dividieron en do s bandos para ayudar a Hypnos o Than.. después de todo había sido divertido ver a los oficiales lavando la cubierta..

-owari-

**Los piratas del Pandora parte 9 **

Todos en cubierta se sorprendieron de que la bolsa gritara y rápidamente a rodearon, Hades miró tranquilamente a los gemelos dudando que decir, con rápido giro se volvió hacia donde la bolsa y camino en ritmo meneando delicadamente cada parte de su traje, como si interpretara un baile, abriéndose camino hasta la bolsa. Los corsarios le abrieron paso.

-¿que tenemos aquí?- pregunto el capitán Hades.

-una bolsa que grita- respondió Zero

-obviamente- dijo Hades haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

-Abran la bolsa- dijeron a coro los gemelos, los corsarios se asustaron al oir a los gemelos a coro y rápidamente hicieron lo necesario para abrir la bolsa..

-vaya- se sorprendió DN- creo que ya no soy el único polizón a bordo- bromeo

-uuuy polizón!- repitió cerberos...

-Espero que esto sea una broma de la gusto Ikki... porque de ser así yo... - regaño el rubio poniéndose de pie, sus cabellos dorados brillaron intensamente al sol haciendo una exclamación general en el barco...

-¿de quien es el botín?- pregunto Hades con vos profunda y los gemelos señalaron mutuamente..

...TBC...


	3. Piratas del Pandora 3

los piratas del Pandora parte 10

Ikki paseaba por todo el barco murmurando un montón de cosas, entre ellas maldiciones y formas de torturar al buen Hyoga. Sus hombres abordo solo se apartaban asustados, ninguno quería ser victima de la ira del capitán Ikki.

-Barco a la vista- grito alguien desde el nido de cuervos, seguramente Ban alias el oso, y no precisamente por grande lo apodaban el oso, sino por que tenia car de oso...

Ikki se asomo por la borda del barco

-¿que insignia tiene?- pregunto él fénix

-Pirata- respondió seguro Ban

-Preparados para el abordaje- ordenó Ikki, y todos los marineros corrieron a sus pociones.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando al barco pirata que tenían de frente, Ikki estaba seguro que esta vez atraparían a Hades y recuperaría a su hermano, aunque..

El barco que tenían delante de si, aunque era del mismo tipo que Pandora, había algo diferente en el fuselaje.

Este barco era totalmente oscuro casi que parecía negro, y el parte posterior no se veía la famosa "cola de Sirena" que daba nombre al Pandora.

Alguien gritó, -¡Es el kraken! Es el kraken!-

Todos los marineros excepto el capitán comenzaron a correr desesperados

Aquel barco oscuro pareció movido por la mano del dios Poseidón y se giro en u como ningún barco podria hacerlo y para cuando los marineros cobraron compostura y el capitán Ikki daba ordenes para cambiar de dirección "el kraken" estaba envistiendo el Athenea por la mitad, como si fuera un toro lleno de ira destrozando todo frente a su ojos

El athena en menos de unas horas se conviertio en un barco de leyenda, uno mas del cementerio marino

TBC...

Piratas del pandora Especial III

El unico barco hecho toalmente de caoba, pintado de negro, obscuro como a noche con velas negras y bucanero expertos.

Se decia que aquel barco era un regalo de un viejo rey africano a la reina de inglaterra, un barco exquisito que nunca jamas nadie hubiese visto.

Solían llamarle, la belleza negra.

Aquel hermoso y raro barco negro permaneció en las costas de inglaterra esperando su destino, si navegar o ir a parar el resto de sus dias a algun importante museo.

Una noche unos bandoleros robaron el barco y navegaron unas 50 millas antes de hundirse

Nadie supo como o cuando, al encontrar en el mar las velas negras en la playa.

Se dijo aquellos bandoleros espaban con su prisionero un joven raptado de su casa, el hijo de un magnate ingles.

Aquel joven llevaba por nombre Julian Solo, y a veces los barcos se encontraban con la belleza negra y solo los marineros que sobrevivían contaban su horrible experiencia del encuentro de aquel baco...

el barco de Poseidón...

OWARI

los piratas del Pandora parte 11

-Vaya vaya vaya...- dijo Hades mirando a aquel personaje rubio - un miembro de la armada.

-nunca pensé que le gustaba el rapto capitán- arguyó Hyoga manteniéndose sereno y frio frente a los bucaneros, manteniendo la calma al saberse rebasado en numero y sin armas y un simple pantalón mostrando su torso blanco al sol.

-¿rapto?- pregunto algo irónico el capitán... y al mismo tiempo DN a lo lejos.

-nunca hemos raptado a nadie- se burlo Faraón

-tiburones- grito Cerberos, alguien le oyó gritar y comenzar a corear "a los tiburones"

Dos marineros corrieron a apresar los brazos de Hyoga.

-vaya a si que se deshacen de los raptados- comento el rubio con disgusto.

-En realidad solo alimentamos a Fobos y Deimos con carne de la armada- respondió Hades dándose la vuelta, eso significaba que echarían a Hyoga a los dos tiburones blancos que siempre acompañaban al Pandora a modo de mascotas...

-¡capitán!- gritó DN alejándose de Faraon, el cual no reparo en lo que pasaba sino hasta que aquel joven de cabellos negros se enfrentaba al capitan

Hades miro a DN como adivinando la petición del polizonte. Radamanthys dejo su puesto para llegar al lado del capitán. Desde que este chico había llegado el capitán actuaba algo "raro" a su modo de ver y seguido le daban ganas de tirar él mismo a este chico a fobos y deimos.

-beberíamos usarlo- dijo DN tratando de aparentar lo mas mafioso posible, - como dijo él deberíamos pedir un tesoro por el pellejo de ese...- trató..

-somos Piratas... y nos nos rebajamos a tan suciosa labor..

-Pero señor... -continuo DN- Alguien debe estar esperando por su regreso..

-Que pena...-concluyo evadiendo Hades al chico de cabellos negros..

DN se giró para tratar de seguir convenciendo al capitán

-Barco a la vista- grito Zeros desde arriba - negro como la noche. 

-Hades quedo quieto, los hombres rápidamente comenzaron a correr a sus puestos, tirando al almacén su tesoro.

-¿capitán?- preguntó DN sin saber que pasaba.

-Señor Wyvern a sus puestos- sencillamente ordeno en un susurró Hades..

-¿que pasa capitan?- preguntó DN aun si saber que pasaba... Hades se giró y tomo de un mano al polizon acercandolo hacia si..

-Quedate en mi camarote y no vuelvas hasta que lo ordene..

-¿y el soldado?- pregunto DN refiriéndose DN a Hyoga

-Ya veremos...- termino Hades alejándose de DN y caminando hacia el mástil..

Pronto DN vio en la distancia una mancha negra acercándose a gran velocidad...

TBC.

Piratas del Pandora

Parte 12 Versión de Shun

Shun salio de aquella bolsa como pudo, no podía ver mucho, todo estaba oscuro, el olor a sal y el vaivén le confirmaron que estaba ya en el barco. Tendría que tener un poco de cuidado si queria salvar a Hyoga. Salio de su escondite y busco el modo de robarse algo de ropa pirata. En una hora estaba mirando como el capitán y sus hombres iban a echar a los tiburones a su unico amor. Tuvo que esforzarse para ser uno d los hombres que sujetaran a Hyoga, y cuando el rubio le reconoció mantenerse con calma.

Entonces sucecio.. todos comenzaron a correr como locos tras el aviso de aquel barco. Sun se mantuvo con Hyoga como si aun fuera su carcelero.

-No sean tontos, amárrense- les dijo uno de los bucaneros entregándoles un par de cuerdas, Shun asintió y ató a Hyoga rápidamente, lo más fuerte que pudo mientras Hyoga le hacia lo mismo.

-Bajad las velas.- se oyó la vos del capitán se había oído poderosa y profunda. Hyoga alentó a Shun ayudar a los demás para que no despertaran sospechas..

-Ustedes también tiene que ayudar- pronto se oyó la voz de wyvern, - lo que viene hay no es un barco cualquiera

Hyoga lo miró con recelo

-Todas las vidas de este barco dependen capitán él no dejara que se pierda una sola ante el "belleza negra" añadió Wyvern corriendo a su lugar. Shun desde lo alto arriando las velas vio como Hyoga se unía a los demás a jalar cuerdas y bajar las otras velas..

-Sujétense-Se volvió a oir la voz del capitán

Todos los bucaneros dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se sujetaron a lo tenían enfrente, mástil barandilla, ect etc. Shun miró hacia abajo correr a los bucaneros hacia proa y popa, pero el capitán se quedaba en medio, por un momento shun al mirar hacia adelante le pareció que aquel barco partiría el "Pandora" en dos.

El mar levanto varias olas empapando la nave cual barquito de juguete, aquella nave negra estaba frente ellos, cruzando esa gran distancia con monstruosa velocidad.

Miró hacia abajo Shun, vio al capitán Hades desenvainar su espada, un arma que brillo como plata con la luz del sol que a cada segundo se ocultaba con la presencia del barco, a shun le pareció ver como el capitán hacia una mandoble hacia adelante

un fuerte aire, un viento de enorme poder sacudió a Shun y él cerró ls ojos. Para cuando los volvió a abrir, los marineros estaban cantando alegres poniendo las velas en su lugar, la luz anaranjada bañaba alegremente el océano y no había señales de aquel barco...

TBC...

piratas del Pandora

parte 12, versión de Ikki

Ikki miro hacia la borda, miro hacia ese barco oscuro, el ruido atronador que provocaban las olas bajo sus maderos, el extraño sonido que produjo el Athenea, los gritos de sus hombres, el capitán despertó de sobresalto.

-¿capitán se encuentra bien?- pregunto un marino a su lado, Ikki se levando y se dio cuenta que ese lugar no era su barco, el interior estaba completamente oscuro y derruido, el agua a veces se filtraba como vieja caja de cartón, los maderos crujían por el mar, y había un hedor irreconocible.

Ikki salio de aquella habitación y encontró a sus hombres apeados a diferentes esquinas, todos ellos sorprendidos, todos cuerdos y en sus 5 sentidos, algunos al ver a su capitán corrieron a recibirlo.

-capitán estamos abordo del barco que nos embistió-señalo el primero oficial, Shiryu a su lado un asustado Seiya pegado a sus "faldas"

Ikki los aparto y reviso el barco, todo oscuro, todo roído o podrido, un verdadero barco fantasma, y al mismo tiempo una verdadera sorpresa que siguiera sobre el agua el barco.

-barco a la vista- alguien gritó y todos corrieron junto a ese alguien, Ikki no podía creerlo, este barco negro estaba perfilado para hundir el Pandora, quería alcanzar ese barco si, pero jamás hundirlo y menos que sabia que su querido hermano estaba en él

-¡hay que detenerlo!- ordeno y todos corrieron a diferentes puestos del barco, algunos no se atrevieron estaba tan deteriorado que en cualquier momento se destruiría y otros sin menos temor trataban de hacer lo mejor que podían

¿pero que podía hacer una tripulación de expertos bucaneros en un barco fantasma?

-Hay que dar vuelta a este barco- sugirió el primer oficial, y se llevo a un puñado de hombres con el bajo borda y tratar de hacer algo desde allí, Ikki también trato de ayudar, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban a menos de 100 metros cerca del Pandora perdonen no se nada de nudos o brazadas

Ikki comprendió entonces porque a este barco negro le decían "el kraken" en cuestión de minutos vio con horror la cercanía al otro barco, incluso colgad desde el mastil principal le pareció ver a los hombres del capitán trabajando veloces, los vio sujetarse a sus puestos, e incluso vio al capitán Hades en medio del barco con su espada alzada.

Ikki vio desde su lugar como el capitán Hades blandía la espada con gran fuerza, como si cortarse una tela gruesa, al joven capitán le pareció que un terrible viento sacudió el barco oscuro, permaneció con la vista clavada en el capitán sin perder detalles, por un instante, pareció que el mar rugía de odio y se levantaba un gran ola debajo de ellos, le pareció que iba cruzando los diferentes palos mástiles y cuerdas del Pandora, mirando a los bucaneros atados, como si ellos atravesaran el barco po la mida. Se giro para ver mejor y comprobó que ahora detrás de ellos quedaba el Pandora.

El kraken había atravesado el Pandora por la mitad como si se tratase de una simple ilusión.

Ikki ahora comprendió el porque de su fracaso al tratar de capturarlos. Sintió su cabeza mareada y sintió su cuerpo pesado.

sus hombres metros abajo los atraparon salvándole de una caída casi mortal

TBC...


	4. Piratas del Pandora 4

**Piratas del Pandora **

**parte 13 **

Eran las doce de la mañana, el gemelo perdedor ahora lavaba afanosamente la cubierta con un cepillo dental su hermano le había robado los instrumentos de limpieza, se había ido a quejar con Hades y el capitán le dio el cepillo viejo

-¿porque nadie lo ayuda?- preguntó Shun descuidadamente colgado boca abajo en su patetico intento de cambiar una de las velas

Muchos se rieron pero nadie le dijo.

El capitán miraba hacia el horizonte, DN bostezó ampliamente, y el capitán al ver al gemelo tallar afanosamente, dedicio hacer algo por el bien de su "polizón"

El capitán cargo al polizón y cruzo toda la cubierta llenando de huellitas la recién "lavada la cubierta"

-¡El kakren el kraken!- grito el vigía y todos corrieron hacia popa emocionados por tener algo

Rápidamente subió Zeros a ver si su compañero estaba en lo cierto

-nave de su majestad- grito y sonoros gritos se escucharon.

-bueno, veamos que tiene de nuevo Ikki- se burló Hades.

Como buenos piratas, se dejaron apresar por aquel barco sin prestar batalla, los bucaneros ya esperaban apalear de nuevo a los hombres de Ikki, y cual seria su sorpresa al ver a ver a "los marinas", piratas de excelencia disfrazados con uniformes de la armada inglesa.

-Al fin nos vemos capitán- sonrió el otro hombre al abordar el barco acompañado de sus 5 hombre de confianza. Kannon el dragón del mar se sintió extrañamente feliz de pisar por primera ves la madera del legendario Pandora

-Creí que serias ese fastidio inglés- arguyó Hades mirando con desconfianza al capitán Kannon, mirando con cierta frialdad al "marina"

-me halagas- replicó el hombre de cabellos grises, curiosamente vestido, Kannon.

Kannon era un de esos hombres que no tenia nacionalidad ni ley, pero no era pirata, simplemente gustaba de navegar.

-Capitán me sorprende que nos dejara alcanzar- añadió Kannon mirando a los piratas del barco - supongo que podré alardear de ser el primero- se burlo

Los piratas del Pandora todos al mismo tiempo como si hubiese sido una señal invisible sacaron su cuchillo escondido y amenizaron al capitán Kannon y sus hombres que ni tiempo de empuñar sus armas les dieron. Hades sonrió.

-esta es nuestra nueva táctica- inventó Hades al momento, Cerberos en algún lado grito "tesoro"

-novedosa- comentó Kannon sin sorprenderse, se miró a las uñas y lego al capitán como si esos cuchillos no le importaran.

-Hades, se dice que "él" esta tras tu cabeza- dijo y todos los piratas retiraron sus cuchillos y miraron al capitán que se dio la vuelta un poco nervioso y comenzó a caminar con su típico meneo, DN le miró intrigado y Shun aun colgado se preguntó a que quien se refería.

-pues no sé a que te refieres- cohonestó sencillamente - nosotros no le debemos nada a él

-No es lo que "él" dice- hablo rápidamente Kannon abriéndose paso entre los bucaneros, caminando con seguridad.

-ya le pagamos- grito alguien entre la tripulación, - si ya pagamos- comenzaron a corear los piratas, Hades alzo una mano y todos callaron.

-¿que es lo que quieres?- preguntó Hades girándose para ver a Kanon

-¿de quien hablan?- pregunto en susurró DN a Radamanthys, este le ignoro olímpicamente caminando hacia el lado del capitan y susurrándole algo al oído antes de que Kannon contestara, Minos le respondió.

-del alguien que nu te gustaría encontrarte- le susurro

-del alguien que nu te gustaría encontrarte- le susurró, Aiacos jalo al muchacho y lo aparo de la vista de aquel hombre, escondiéndolo tras de él y de Minos.

Thanatos apareció junto su hermano gemelo

-¿que haces aquí Kannon?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, Kannon vio a los hermanos y se rio tapando su boca elegantemente.

Es lo que iba a decirle a su "capitán" ahora mismo- dijo Kannon

**Los piratas del Pandora... **

**parte 14 **

Ikki corrió de nuevo hacia popa seguido por sus hombres, al parecer el barco no le interesaba que hacían sus inquilinos

-mire capitán- dijo Shiryu señalando al horizonte- hemos pasado otra isla - todos los presentes cuchicheaban y maldecían, estaban molestos.

-¿que vamos a hacer? pregunto Seiya que llega ultimo para variar

-El barco se dirige hacia el este- razonó Ikki- viajamos más rápido de lo que cualquiera jamás soñase- continuo

-¿pero a donde?- pregunto Jabu a su lado.

-esa es la cuestión- se giro mirando hacia el frente si metí la pata con frente u atrás me dicen

La belleza negra detuvo su marcha, Ikki y los demás se sorprendieron, como hormigas trabajadoras, todos los marineros corrieron a sus puestos al menos en aquel barco extraño. Ikki desde el timón al igual que su contramaestre y su primer oficial lease seiya y shiryu miraron desconcertados el amplio horizonte azul

Era un atardecer maravilloso a la mitad del océano, los marineros habían pasado sed y calor abordo del "belleza negra" Ikki al igual que los demás había sufrido un trauma al ser acechados por esta misma nave que los tenia prisioneros, nadie podía saltar fuera de borda, ni buscar el amparo mas allá de palo mayor.

Una neblina fria comenzó a rodear el barco con la primera estrella en el cielo, Ikki se reunio con sus hombres a la mitad de cubierta, había algo en ese frescor que les dama miedo, era como caminar en las noches de noviembre en los campos desiertos de calabaza.

-capitán- alguien susurró y todos voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, hacia el timón. Había un hombre sosteniendo el artefacto, como si estuviese cansado de hacerlo.

-¿a que debamos que hemos parado señor Baian?- preguntó una fuerte voz al lado de los hombres, un hombre de cabellos grises y delgado, vestido de una forma parecida al capitán Ikki pero aun mas elegante.

-No concuerdo con esta dirección señor- replico Baian haciendo una mueca y cruzando sus pies.

-siga con sus ordenes señor o lo arrojaremos a los tiburones- amenazó aquel hombre, Baian entre cerro sus ojos azules sopesando las posibilidades, se puso derecho

-Podría echarme otra vez, dos, cuatro mil si es necesario señor pero sabe bien que ya no me pueden matar de nuevo- alego sonriente Baian

-En se caso le quitare su patito de plástico- alguien detrás del hombre dijo, al parecer un hombrecillo de cabellos rosados aun mas mal vestido.

-¿que quiere señor Scylla?

-el capitán quiere verlo- dijo sencillamente haciendo una señal de respeto, aquel hombre miro a baian y se alejo siguiendo al jovenzuelo. Todo el tiempo ignorando a "los polizones", a Ikki y sus hombres que muertos permanecieron en silencio y quietos al ver a toda esa gente aparecer de pronto.

**Los piratas del Pandora  
parte 15 **

Ikki y los demás permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban como aquel hombre de griss caminaba por la cubierta en dirección contraria a su derecha apareció un hombre de color, alto con un solo mechón de cabellos blancos cruzando su calva

-señor krishna- dijo el hombre y ese hizo una especie de saludo.

el hombre sigio caminando y a su lado izquierdo apareció un sujeto bajito con una piel azulada, bastante desagradable.

-Señor Leunades- pronuncio y el sujeto de piel extraña hizo una mueca a modo de saludo, pronto a su lado apareció un hermoso joven con cabellos magentas.

-déjenme sustituir al seños Seahorse- dijo algo insolente

-después señor scylla- sonrió el hombre de cabellos grises

Finalmente apareció mejor vestido y perfectamente uniformado un caballero de cabellos verdes

-capitán Kraken- saludo con una reverencia

El kraken Isaak por el cual el barco recibía su apodo, este joven capitán era el que en otros tiempos había inventado la maniobra que días atrás destrozara el barco de Ikki y por la cual se sentía demasiado orgulloso

-Creó capitán que todos sus hombres están reunidos en cubierta- dijo solemnemente el hombre de cabellos grises, Issak levanto una mano a manera de negativa y señalo hacia donde estaba Ikki y los demás.

-no aún no, faltan mis sirenas- repuso con serenidad el capitán Isaak – pero aun así debo hablar con usted señor Saga

TBC…


	5. Piratas del Pandora 5

**Piratas del Pandora, Especial de DN **

Supongo queridos lectores que se habrán preguntado porque los piratas no echaron a los tiburones al joven DN y porque los hombres protegen al muchacho

La respuesta es mas que sencilla, DN pago su boleto de viaje, pero ¿que clase de pago? me preguntaran

bien les contare, será un poco largo de explicar y como, algo incomodo, seré fiel a los hechos y a las cosas que me contaron los piratas...

Bien todo comenzó cuando dejaron a DN en el camarote del capitán en aquel remoto episodio uno o dos, creo

los piratas recién habían descubierto a nuestro adorable polizón y se enfrentaban a un pequeño dilema al ser perseguidos por el capitán Ikki, este relato comienza justo en ese momento, cuando DN entra en el camarote del capitán.

DN se quedo impresionado al ver los lujos de la Habitación, se olvido por completo que había sido encerrado al ser descubierto, sonrió y agradeció a su fortuna, estar encerrado era mejor que ser comido por tiburones.

Pronto el capitán de la nave entro con un singular movimiento y le miro completamente

-parece que estamos en un dilema- habló primero el capitán, y el muchacho solo se le quedo viendo sin pronunciar nada.

Pharaon y Orfeo estaban detrás de las puertas, fungiendo de guardias, aunque más bien como un par de curiosos a ver que le hacia el capitán al polizonte

-puedo pagar mi pasaje- pronuncio de pronto DN asombrando al capitán, el joven DN rebusco entre sus bolsillos todo de valor, sacando unas cuantas monedas y algunas baratijas, Hades solo alzó una ceja y siguió en silencio. El joven DN rápidamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

- si es necesario le entregare mi atuendo para a completar el pasaje

El capitán miro en silencio como el muchacho se quitaba la ropa hasta quedarse sin nada, doblaba delicadamente todo y lo ponía en una mesa, cuando acabo le presento las ropas y las pocas monedas. El capitán tomo la ropa y la puso aun lado observando al chico

-no era necesario- sencillamente comento dando un paso atrás hasta sentir con su mano la cerradura de la puerta y deprisa poniéndole llave

-a que lo azota el mismo- dijo Orfeo con la oreja pegada a la madera

-no no a que lo tira a los tiburones desde la ventana -dijo Pharaon y cerberos repitió a toda voz- a los tiburones!!, a los tiburones!!

eso llamo la atención del resto de la tripulación, Radamanthys de Wyvern se acerco a prudente distancia, Thanathos e Hypnos hicieron lo mismo, todos atentos.

-¿no alcanza?- pregunto DN nervioso dando un paso hacia atrás bajando la vista, sus largos cabellos se deslizaron por su piel blanca, el capitán dio unos pasos hasta apartar con su mano los cabellos que contrastaban esa hermosa vista

-tenia pensado otra forma de pago- susurro el capitán, el chico alzó el rostro, la mirada de ambos quedaron entrelazadas, el capitán no se movía y permanecía inmóvil, se sentía presa de aquel jovenzuelo, y aquel chico se sentía no solo nervioso, sino avergonzado de que aquel hombre no le mirara el cuerpo, solo le miraba a los ojos, con cierta dulzura

El capitán tomó con su mano la barbilla de aquel joven, tenia las palabras en su boca pero no podía decirlas

-¿capitán?- pronunció DN suavemente, sin darse cuenta poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro del capitán, había algo en esos ojos azules que le recordaban al cielo y al mar cuando no tenían fronteras, algo le gustaba ver y se acerba poco a poco

-¿que están diciendo?- preguntaba Thanathos emocionado sobre su hermano recargado en la puerta como los demás,

-shhhhh - silencio Orfeo debajo de todos ells- si se callan se puede oir

-cállense- ordenó Wyvern de pie junto a todos ellos, parecía el mas guardaba compostura, Aiacos hasta arriba trataba de ver por uno de los orificios de la puerta -no se ven-

-¿que hacen que hacen?- pregunto Raimini detrás de todos demasiado angustiados

-creo que el capitán va destrozar vivo al polizón- invento Myu igual sin saber nada

-shhhhhhh cállense- volvió a ordenar Wyvern, que sin que los demás supieran estaba mas angustiado por la seguridad de su capitán que los demás

El capitán dentro de la habitación no supo en que momento el calido suspiro del muchacho había alcanzado sus labios ni en que momento había cerrado sus ojos, ni el justo instante que sus labios se habían rozado

Bueno como sabrán, las puertas de barcos nu se hicieron para soportar 108 piratas, y sus oficiales. Un reclamo surgió de la madera, un chirrido y de pronto plaz!

Los piratas estaban todos sobre la puerta derrumbada dentro de la habitación con la cara de sorpresa que jamás habían tenido en sus vidas.

Miraban atónitos a su capitán de pie con aquel polizón sin nada, en un delicado beso pero en cosa de instantes aquel polizón demostró algo más que bonito cuerpo.

-¿que demonios hacen en el camarote de su capitán?- gritó DN, hizo girar al capitán, con sus dedos le puso una cara de enfado y volvió a gritar..-salgan salgan salgan...

En instantes los piratas abandonaron la habitación como si el mismo demonio les pisara los talones. DN se abrazo del capitán por detrás.

-vaya- pronuncio Wyvern entrando a la habitación-parece que tienes a mi capitán bajo un hechizo.

-¿que dices?- se soltó DN y dio unos pasos a un lado

-bueno, si te pasas de listo te las veras conmigo- dijo Wyvern de tan solo ver a su capitán con una cara de ensoñación que acia mucho no veía, al salir ordeno a unos hombres reparar la puerta

DN en cierta forma agradeció.

-creo que eso paga tu pasaje- pronuncio poco después el capitán, dormirás en mi camarote-añadió el capitán como si no hubiese pasado nada y le entrego sus ropas- no dejes que te vean sin ropas- añadió el capitán y salio de la habitación.

Si suena bastante tonto, pero ese fue el pago del pasaje del polizón y el porque wyvern cuida del muchacho ordenando a los demás que lo hagan, uno pensaría que ese fiero marino quiere algo con su capitán, pero en realidad es algo más que se contara en otro cuento.


	6. Piratas del Pandora 6

**Los piratas del Pandora **

**Episodio 16 **

El capitán kraken miro a los ojos del aquel hombre de Saga, esbozo apenas una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esperaremos aquí al Pandora- dijo y saga pareció enfadarse

-¿porque? Podemos ir a buscarle, podemos alcanzarlo con esta..

-basta- calló rápidamente Isaak- mientras Hades tenga esa espada nunca podremos hundir al "Pandora"

-y nuestro señor se esta comenzando a impacientar- añadió girándose y caminar alejándose un poco, mirando a sus hombres.

-el trato que usted tiene con mi señor será cumplido antes del plazo -añadió muy confidente en si mismo el capitán del Kraken.

Ikki y los demás estaban escuchando claramente, por alguna bondad divina nadie los había visto, hasta ahora.

Seiya no pudo evitar quedarse quieto y se movió con discreción hacia donde estaba el capitán Kraken que le daa la espalda, Jabu y los demás le hacían gestos y señas para que regresara a su lugar, pero seiya quería oír mejor y enterarse bien de cada palabra.

Cada paso lo daba con cuidado, cada paso trataba de mantenerse oculto de la vista del capitán Isaak

-¿pero como esta seguro que Hades vendrá hacia acá?- pregunto dudativo Saga.

Isaak le sonrió con un tono de maldad que hizo retroceder al hombre.

-Porque tengo algo que vendrá a buscar- sencillamente explico, de un movimiento rápido desenvaino su espada y la coloco al lado del cuello de Seiya. Ikki se dio cuenta entonces que el capitán y los demás podían verlos.

-y me he asegurado de que sepan la localización exacta- concluyo mirando los desafiantes ojos de Ikki.

**Piratas de Pandora **

**Episodio 17 **

Kannon miró al gemelo y no se rió en su cara por puro respeto.

-Como he dicho antes, Hades tienes una deuda con él- comenzó su explicación -y ya sabes que cuando él dice que hay que pagar hay que pagar.

Hades miró al otro dudativo.

-Creí que me había dado un par de siglos para pagar y aun no ha pasado más uno- dijo con su tono mas despreocupado

-si bueno ese fue el trato- dijo algo incomodo Kannon al ver los modos en que gestionaba Hades y contaba con sus dedos

-ha cambiado de parecer ¿no es así?- pregunto Hades caminando hacia Kannon y abrazándole de la forma más amistosa que podía ser

-es que...- trato de responder Kannon y al mismo tiempo tratar de quitarse al capitán de encima. Era como si no le gustara tal trato del capitán

-pues entonces tendrás que regresar y decirle que al final del siguiente sigo tendré su pago- añadió soltando a Kannon y haciendo una graciosa caravana-si no te importa tenemos barcos que robas- concluyo tomándole de los hombres y girándole para hacerlo volver por donde había venido

-espera espera- trato de detener al capitán antes de que lo echara del barco - también tengo un mensaje.

-¿a si¿un mensaje? Un mensaje para mi... -preguntó Hades dejando a Kannon - vaya que honor, un mensaje para mi- añadió alzando las manos

-Un mensaje- corearon todos alegres, esto hizo que Kannon se avergonzara un poco, pero aun asi conservo su compostura.

-si no te presentas en las 4 islas, El capitán Ikki perderá la vida- miró a los demás, se sacudió la ropa y comenzó su retirada del barco.

-¿y quien demonios le importa Ikki?- pregono Hades alzando las manos

-A mi!!!- se oyó una voz a lo lejos..

TBC..

**Piratas del Pandora **

**Especial de DN 2 **

recordarán lo que paso en el ultimo especial?

bueno ahora nuestro querido publico recordara que Ikki descubrió el Pandora sin tripulación y lo remolco a tierra?

bueno aquello se debe no a un hechizo ni magia ni nada por el estilo simplemente ese dia...

Todo pirata y todo ser viviente sobre el barco estaba pegado a la puerta de uno de los camarotes debajo de cubierta, ese que normalmente estaba alejado de todo y lo usaban para los pasajeros distinguidos.

-shhhhh- por enésima vez Aiacos calló los susurros de sus hombres

-Yo creo que ahora si lo esta matando- comento Thanathos, y técnicamente dos espectros le volvieron a poner la tela en su boca. El pobre estaba atado a un barril bastante alejado

-yo creo que lo disfruta- alguien se atrevió a decir, los demás inconcientes asintieron.

-esos gemidos me recuerdan a la vez en que estaba con aquella ramera...- añadió otro y todos le vieron feo, tanto que el solo se puso aquella tela.

Algunos de los piratas, en especial los mas cercanos estaban sudando y tragaban en seco, otros dejaban volar sus fantasías mas mórbidas y unos cuantos trataban de ver en realidad que pasaba, y pocos evitaban tocar a sus compañeros en lo más mínimo, sus caras lujuriosas y rojas eran toda la señal que neecitaban.

Curiosamente cuando Ikki y sus hombres abordaron el barco, no se tomaron la molestia de revisar aquella parte y sin mas ordeno remolcar el barco, con ese movimiento muchos piratas empujaron a otros, si hacia calor aumento, si no habían sudado ahora estaban empapados.

El único que seguía sereno era Wyvern como vigilando al lado de Thanathos el comportamiento de sus lujuriosos hombres, y alzó la ceja más de una ver al ver a unos cuantos correr a una esquina llevando algo en la mano cubriendo la entrepierna, como si se avergonzaran de verle.

Un gemido profundo salio de aquella habitación.

-El capitan se divierte- susurró uno

-shhhhh- cayó doceava vez Aicos

-que suerte tiene ese polizonte- exclamó el que estaba en turno en la esquina. sha se imaginaran que

Pronto los gemidos s hicieron más y mas abundantes y mas sonoros, los piratas contenían la respiración, algunas manos traviesas comenzaban a juguetear en anatomías ajenas.

Wyvern se dio la media para no ver más de todo eso, mientras Thanathos se moría por estar en medio junto a sus compañeros.

Se escuchó el golpe seco como que algo caía, quizás un mueble pero los gemidos seguían aumentando su ritmo y su volumen, y curiosamente comenzaron a ser coreados.

-capitán- alguien dijo por hay...

de súbito la nave se paró, Ikki había apostado la nave en el puerto, y para desgracia los piratas los gemidos también y en cosa de segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¿que hacen?- preguntó DN mirando a los piratas alrededor de la puerta todos sudados y sorprendidos, -piratas-comentó abriéndose camino.

-esta vestido- alguien dijo, Minos y Aiacos se asomaron primero, pero fue Hypnos que se atrevió a empujar un poco más la puerta entre abierta, llamando a curiosidad, que incluso Wyvern se volvió para ver.

-todos deberían probarlo- comento la voz del capitán desde el interior.

A todos le sorprendió y se pusieron de pie, y literalmente brincaron a los lados al ver a DN regresar con un balde de agua, y DN ni siquiera les presto atención.

-¿que esta pensando el capitán?- dijo uno asustado

-yo no me meto con él, luego se enoja y nos manda con Fobos y Deimos

-Shhhh- cállense- volvió a callar Aiacos alistándose su traje y armándose de valor para entrar-

-Aiacos ordena a ese par de molestias que cuando vayan a tierra consigan aceite- exclamó la voz del capitán

-¿capitán?- preguntó con la duda de todos

-Este chico da unos masajes increíbles... - añadió muy feliz el capitán..

bueno y así fue como después apareció la tripulación en el Pandora y corrieron a robar todas esas cosas...


	7. Piratas del Pandora 7

**Los piratas del Pandora**

**Especial de Than e Hypnos**

Este era que se era, allá en la vieja Londres un policía ejemplar, tenia una bonita familia, una esposa y dos hijos, los dos gemelos.

A uno le decían Than y el otro Hyp no pregunten por sus nombres reales. Los dos niños eran demasiados inquietos y traviesos aun para su corta de 6 años

El policía seguido les traía ilustraciones de barcos y a veces traía las noticias del periódico acerca de piratas y bucaneros atrapados en los importantes puertos.

Un día el policía en vacaciones decidió llevar a la familia al mar, a una playa que según decía, daba el sol. Allí en la playa, los dos gemelos encontraron conchitas.

Al ver que su madre sonreía al ver las conchitas, los dos niños decidieron ver quien traía más conchitas que su hermano, recorrieron durante horas la playa juntando conchitas, hasta que llegaron a un embarcadero modesto

misteriosamente a Than le apareció una fila de conchitas directa al embarcadero, Than miró a su hermano, viéndolo como buscaba más de estas conchitas, Than sonrió al creer una victoria fácil para su hermano, y siguió la hilera de conchitas, sin darse cuenta que estas le conducían directamente al barco.

El buen than siguió el rastro de cochitas por todo el puerto, curiosamente deshabitado. pero estaba seguro que iba a ser quien contuviese más conchitas

Siguió recogiendo las conchitas una a una sin darse cuenta que cada paso se  
acercaba mas y mas al barco negro.

-miren lo que la corriente nos trajo- aulló alguien, el pequeño Than se giró apretando contra de si su preciado tesoro.

Y frente a él estaba un par de niños idénticos entre si, podría decirse que  
de su misma edad

-mira eso hermano, que patético- comento Kannon a su hermano gemelo mayor

-recogiendo conchitas- añadió Saga caminado hacia el pequeño Than.

Than por instinto comenzó dar pasos hacia atrás, ligeramente asustado por aquel dúo, por cierto vestidos como pequeños piratas.

-¿que hacemos con él?-pregunto Kannon a su hermano

-llevémoslo con el capitán- Sonrió saga haciendo finta de querer atrapar a Than, Kannon asintió y hecho a correr por el puerto hasta perderse dentro de una cueva.

Saga cachó a Than y más de una vez trató de apartarlo.

Than halló la forma de salvarse, le hecho las conchitas a su agresor y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, sin darse cuenta que iba directo hacia "la belleza negra" y tras él, iba saga molesto.

Hypnos por su lado regresaba muy contento a donde su madre feliz de llevarlas las conchitas recolectadas pero preocupado por ser el último en volver. Al ver a sus padres solo se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba con ellos, y preocupado dio vuelta en u y regreso a buscarlo. Tuvo la suerte de verlo correr a la distancia en el puerto.

Hypnos dejo su tesoro para correr a ayudarlo, pero fue interceptado por algo, por Kannon que regresaba a ayudar a su hermano.  
-Vaya vaya, después de todo este par no es tan inútil- dijo una voz detrás de ellos-

Isaak, el Kraken, el capitán del barco sonrió a al ver la presa que uno de los gemelos había conseguido.

-Capitán- Gritó baian desde el barco -tenemos otro.

-nada mal, nada mal- dijo el capitán sonriendo.

En breve toda la tripulación de la "belleza negra" estaba rodeando a los dos pequeños niños. Frente a ellos saga y kano que parecían aun más felices.

-¿y bien?- declaró el capitán

-déjenos ir- suplicó hypnos

-No le hagan nado a mi hermano-Amenazó Than

-Ellos- dijeron al mismo tiempo Saga y Kannon

-¿Están seguros?- pregunto Isaak a los gemelos de cabello azul

-si- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Muy bien siendo así- sonrió el capitán- Ustedes dos pueden irse, este par ocupara su lugar abordo de la belleza negra, "él" no notara la diferencia, pueden irse- dijo el capitán haciendo una señal para que cargaran a los pequeños y los subieran al barco

-Preparen todo, nos vamos ya- ordeno el capitán y sus hombres alabaron aquellas palabras.

Saga y Kannon no esperaron nada más y echaron a correr libres como conejos, corriendo por la playa, pasando junto a los padres de Than e Hypnos que aun esperaban ansiosos el regreso de sus hijos. Saga se burlo de ellos y Kannon solo se entristeció.

Aquel policía en el transcurso del día no pudo encontrar a sus amados hijos, y aunque pidieron ayuda a todos, aquellos pobres padres no volvieron a ver a sus hijos...


	8. Piratas del Pandora 8

**Los piratas del Pandora **

**parte18 **

El Pandora ahora surcaba el mar hacia el oeste, llevando el viento a su favor, Aiacos Minos y Wyvern en la zona del puente dirigiendo el destino de la nave, el resto de la tripulación dando su 100 para hacer que "el Pandora" diera su máximo aunque todo en ella se quejara. Detrás de Minos, Aiacos y Wyvern estaba el capitán Hades acompañado de Shun y de DN.

-gracias capitán- susurró de nuevo Shun a su lado -pero...

-nop- sencillamente interrumpió Hades

DN en silencio observo la cara de Hades, antes le pareció inexpresiva y ahora se le veía preocupada aunque quería saltar sobre él y calmarlo, sabia que no era opción

El Pandora siguió navegando varias horas más, los hombres comenzaron a protestar de cansancio y aunque ni Minos o Aiacos les habían castigado nunca, ninguno de ellos quería ser el primero en desafiar a sus superiores...

-Capitán nos acercamos a las islas- hablo de pronto Wyvern, Hades y los demás miraron con atención, era una pequeña formación de islas lo suficientemente como para hacer encalar a n barco pero pequeñas tanto que no podía estar un hombre de pie, es pocas palabra un grupo de rocas traicioneras.

Hypnos y Thanathos aparecieron finalmente ataviados con ropas extrañas.

-ya les dije que no tienen que hacer eso- dijo Hades al ver a los gemelos frente de si.

-es algo que haremos por usted capitán- dijo con voz firme Thanathos.

-no lo vea como un pago, sino como muestra de amistad- añadió Hypnos. Ambos hermanos se ajustaron un par de cimitaras a sus costados.

Tanto Shun como DN se miraron intrigados.

-esta bien... Señor Wyvern atienda la instrucciones de Than e hypnos.

-A la oren señor- respondió con una sonrisa Wyvern

* * *

**Los piratas del Pandora **

**parte19 **

El Pandora se acerba a las islas y Than e Hypnos estaban listos.

Thaathos e Hypnos corrieron hacia la parte del barco que era especialmente para ellos, los dos tiburones, Deimos y Fobos ahora nadaban a prudente distancia detrás del barco, era como si ellos supieran lo que iban a hacer los gemelos. Thanathos sujetado fuertemente a una soga colgaba peligrosamente al costado del casco del barco, cimitarra en mano, mientras que Hypnos su hermano estaba en la cubierta mirando atentamente.

Hades miraba atentos a los hermanos Shun y DN detrás veían al frente tratando ver que es lo que veía el capitán.

Comenzó la diversión al grito de "ahooooy"

Thanathos se impulso con el casco del barco y brinco al conjunto de piedras al menos 100 metros entre el barco y estas.

Instante después Thanathos usaba su cimitarra sobre las piedras, como si cortase suave pan, dejando espacio a la nave.

-¿que es lo que hace?- pregunto Shun

-nos abre un camino- respondió Wyvern -esas cimitarras cortan lo que sea en manos de Thanathos

-¿son mágicas?- pregunto ahora DN

-no- respondió Aiacos - ambas cimitarras, -se refería a cada una que portaba cada gemelo-es un simple pedazo de metal

-¿que hace la hypnos?- pregunto ahora Shun.

-Ya lo veras- respondió Aiacos aun atento.

Pronto cruzaron aquellas islitas por el sendero que había abierto Thanathos y lentamente el barco iba siendo cubierto por una espesa neblina

todos en cubierta parecieron contener sus respiraciones, solo se oía el crujir de la madera de la hermosa embarcación, todos los bucaneros estaban listos en sus posiciones e incluso Thanathos e Hypnos con cimitarra en mano aguardaban silenciosamente.

Pandora pareció crujir, una ola provoco que todo el barco se estremeciera. y como si hubiesen aspirado el aire, la neblina desapareció. Hypnos estaba a la mitad de cubierta blandeando su cimirrata.

-El kraken!!!!- gritó el vigía, todos miraron a al sur nu se el terminoy pudieron ver la nave negra navegando deprisa.

-Capitan!!!- Wyvenr dio la alarma- hemos sido asaltados. Hades no necesitaban que se lo dijeran

En su mano ya estaba su propia espada

-Manden a los tiburones tras de ellos- no debemos perderlos-ordeno

Hades estaba solo en el puente, Wyvern le acompañaba, Aiacos, Minos Shun y DN ya no estaban más en el Pandora.

* * *

**Los piratas del Pandora **

**parte 20 **

- a la orden capitán!- gritó Wyvern, quien echo un largo y profundo silbido. El primer oficial miró a su capitán que se veía muy sereno pero con la espada en mano

-¿capitán?- preguntó uno de los hombres acercándose al puente.

-Señor wyvern prepare al Pandora, iremos tras el Kraken" - dijo Hades, Wyven asintió

-Alisten al Pandora, iremos tras el "kraken"- ordenó con gran voz.

Todos los piratas se movieron a gran velocidad, cargaron cuerdas, subieron a la vela mayor entre muchos una vela de color rojo sangre, todos se movían como si la vida fuera en ello, Thanathos e Hypnos también ayudaron juntado a los hombres para ir a la parte de bodegas.

En breve regresó Thanathos trayendo al prisionero Hyoga frente a Hades

-¿que debemos hacer con él?- pregunto Than

-si quiere ver a Shun que haga lo mismo en "la caja de Pandora" - dijo y Thanathos se llevo a Hyoga a la zona de las bodegas donde estaba ya un numero grupo de bucaneros esperando

El Kraken navegaba a gran velocidad, y su capita impulsaba a sus hombres a ir mas deprisa, Isaak podia ver a los tiburones tras ellos, nadado con una calma, Isaak como todos los capitanes conocía la reputación de este par de tiburones blancos entrenados por Hades.

-Fobos al frente!!!!- gritó Baian que hacia de vigía. Fobos el mayor de ambos tiburones, literalmente había saltado los 7 metros que abarcaba del agua a cubierta, para el enorme tiburón blanco con entrenamiento era de lo más sencillo, el tiburon quedo unos minutos en cubierta tratando de atrapar al indefenso bucanero, antes de tener que volver al mar, para entonces, su compañero Deimos golpeaba el casco desde abajo, mordía el timón y canto sus dientes pudieran

-¡El Pandora a estribor!- gritó Kyasa desde el timón.

-¿que?-se preguntó Saga al oír aquel grito -¡Isaak me habías dicho que tendría lo que quería.. sin que..- alcanzo a reclamarle al capitán, pero Isaak paso de lado, al borde de estribor para ver al Pandora, efectivamente se acercaba. Eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Giren la nave!!!- ordeno el capitán y se oyó muchas respuestas afirmativas - ¡vamos a hundir el Pandora-

Todos los bucaneros del "kraken" se movieron rápidamente haciendo las maniobras necesarias, la nave negra grio en u en cosa de minutos, apuntando hacia el barco de Hades, desafiándolo abiertamente.

-¡Capitán. el Kraken ha girado!- grito el vigía en el Pandora.

Hades ni se inmuto, su primer oficial tenía demasiadas ansias, la excitación de los hombres hacia hervir la adrenalina.

-Wyvern- hablo quedamente Hades - prepare a sus hombres para el asalto - ordeno.

Esa era las clases de ordenes que les gustaban a Radamanthys, rápidamente corrió, ordenando tener preparados sus espadas, normalmente Aiacos se encargaba de los cañones y Minos de la caja de Pandora, pero en estas circunstancias, confiaría en los gemelos.

-Los cañones de babor armados y listos- salio de pronto la voz de Thanathos

Hades sonrió.

-Intentaremos el asalto, queremos recuperar a los nuestros con vida- explico Hades a los presentes mientras caminaba hacia el frente de la nave, con la espada en mano.

-si capitán!- gritaron todos los bucaneros, ya podían ver al "kraken", podían ver a sus hombres correr como hormigas, por los embates de los dos enormes tiburones.

-Más velocidad!- ordeno Hades, la orden se repitió hasta llegar a la caja d Pandora en la bodega, Hypnos y los demás hacían girar una enorme manivela, se turnaban para descansar sin que la manivela dejase de dar vueltas

-Mas rápido muchachos- Ordeno Hypnos y todos gritaron si al mismo tiempo

-Ese maldito capitán- refunfuño Isaak agachándose para evitar por tercera vez el ataque de Fobos.

-Capitán el hemos perdido el timón- gritó Eo mientras era lanzado a un lado por una enorme sacudida del timón, Deimos había logrado arrancar el mecanismo.

Los bucaneros aunque armados con sus espadas y arpones no atinaban herir a ninguno de los dos tiburones, eran solo 6 en todo el barco

-Capitan!!- alguien gritó, Isaak se giró y pudo ver el hermoso rostro de la dama esculpida en madera, adornada de unas alas de mariposa que adornada la punta del Pandora.

-¡Embistan la nave!- ordeno Isaak, los marineros hicieron lo posible para cambiar de nuevo la dirección, pero esa como si una magia sobrenatural le hubiese dado más velocidad al Pandora y hubiese definido al "kraken"

-Wyvern, quiero a DN y los demás sin un rasguño- ordeno Hades, Radamanthys asintió y desenvaino su feroz cimitarra, adornada con un terrible wyvern en su empuñadura a modo que el filo parecían los colmillos de esta criatura.

-Al abordaje!- gritó Rada y los demás lo corearon con espadas en mano

* * *

**Los piratas del Pandora **

**parte 21 **

Isaak Kraken escuchó el terrible gritó que dio el primer oficial, el hombre de más confianza que tenia el capitán Hades, supo por un instante que si no hacia nada, ese capitán podría derrotar a sus hombres.

-capitán- susurro a su lado Baian-

-usemos el Kraken- susurró solo para baian y este primero lo miró atónito y en cosa de segundos dio un penetrante silbido.

Scylla condujo a los prisioneros hacia abajo, Leumnades cargo a Saga y sus prisioneros al camarote del capitán, los demás desenvainaron sus armas recibiendo con astucia el acero enemigo

"el Belleza negra" se sacudió un par de veces, los tiburones fueron ahuyentados por algo más, Radamanthys y demás se abrieron paso rápidamente aprisionando a los miembros del kraken

Por un instante, algo brillo intensamente dejando ciego a los hombres de Radamanthys, al siguiente, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a ellos estaba el capitán Isaac o al menos así lo parecía

Frente a ellos tenían a Isaak, el hombre de cabellos verdes, cuyo parche pirata según contaban lo había perdido en una pelea de bar, era su silueta, detrás de ella estaba una sombra obscura, viscosa de los costado, enormes brillos rojos les miraban fijaban por encima de la borda unos 3 o 4 metros, todos los hombres y el mismo Radamanthys sintió un hedor pesado y nauseabundo, como de muerte y putrefacción.

Alguien grito, el pánico se apodero de los corazones de los bucaneros del Pandora, todos corrieran eran muertos por los hombres de Isaak, la gran mayoría murió a manos de esta treta o salvo su vida saltando al agua. Todos menos uno Radamanthys que se mantuvo firme frente aquel ser.

-vaya así que por esto te dicen el kraken- gruño Radamanthys, mostrando en su mano derecha su cimitarra, isaak pareció reír a carcajadas.

Instante siguiente Radamanthys peleaba contra aquel ser.

Mientras tanto, los bucaneros del Kraken aun seguían echando al agua los hombres, no se dieron cuenta cuando los gemelos Thanathos e Hypnos

subieron al barco y corrieron justo por el mismo rumbo en que había desaparecido Saga y los demás.

-capitán?- preguntó Hyoga al lado de Hades - espera un poco... - susurró Hades

TBC...


	9. Piratas del Pandora 9

**Los piratas del Pandora **

**parte 22 **

Thanathos corrió como un gato entre las maderas siguiendo a Saga, el bucanero conocía bien las tretas de aquel hombre y salvaría a aquellos hombres a como diera lugar

Hypnos por su lado recorría los pasillos del barco, su cimitarra pegada al muro produciendo un extraño sonido metálico, con un pequeño cambio Hypnos se detuvo y comenzó a golpear la madera con la afilada arma

-Recojan a los caídos- ordeno Hades y un coro se oyó rápido, un grupo reducido lanzo cuerdas al mar y los compañeros caídos o muertos tomaron las cuerdas y se levantaron, subieron de nuevo al pandora.

Hyoga se sorprendió al ver tal hecho.

-¿que demonios...?- exclamó.

-Espectros- rectifico el capitán

-Capitán algo esta pasando arriba- grito jabu pegado desde hacia mucho rato, desde el momento en que Skylla los había llevado abajo y encerrado a todos.

-opiniones- pregunto Ikki desde su esquina

-un barco a tomado por asalto "el kraken"

-no diga tonterías señor Seiya

-señor acabo de ver a uno de los oficiales del Pandora- interrumpió Jabu

Ikki sorprendió se puso de pie y aparto a Jabu de un solo jalón, asomo la cabeza lo mas que pudo y solo vio los largos cabellos plata de uno de los gemelos.

-es nuestra oportunidad- sonrió Ikki- tiren esa puerta- grito y todos contestaron - ahoy!-

Jabu saco la mano dado una señal, en los siguientes calabozos. si es que podríamos llamarlos así, otras manos salieron respondiendo a la señal.

Uno dos tres, los hombres se liberaron de sus podridas cadenas y echaron abajo las puertas, Ikki ordeno a sus hombres salir del barco y ayudar a los que peleaban contra el "el kakren"

-¿que va hacer usted capitán"- pregunto Shiryu

-si el Pandora esta aquí, algo debió hacer ese tal krakren para que Hades mandara a sus oficiales, y voy a ver de que se trata- dijo corriendo hacia donde había visto al gemelo

* * *

**piratas del Pandora **

**parte 23 **

Ikki camino cautelosamente siguiendo el camino que el gemelo al servicio del Pandora iba marcando, debía ser cauteloso si quería enterarse de todo sin que lo descubrieran, giro una vez más y gateo hasta unos barriles que hacían de guardianes hacia una habitación, dentro brillaba una luz amarilla y el ronroneo de la batalla ya no se escuchaba.

-esta vez no te esta ayudando tu hermano- grito una voz, era la de Saga sin duda, Ikki ya reconocía su tono de voz áspero y demandante.

-él esta ayudando a Hades- gritó el otro, ese debía ser el gemelo razono Ikki – devuelve a los prisioneros y mi capitán dejara que te marches sin herida alguna- añadió Thanathos con voz valiente y tono seguro.

Hubo un gran silencio, Ikki le extraño y se animó a sacar la cabeza por un costado y ver que estaba pasando. Claramente un entendía nada. Sus ojos grandes se abrieron y apago un grito al ver a su hermano y otros muchachos a los pies de Saga, aquel hombre se encogió y alzo al chico pálido de cabellos negros.

-él me lo acaba de ceder- dijo con orgullo Saga alzando a DN hasta la altura de sus ojos y a altura de su boca, a tal grado que podía oler el suave aliento que salía de su boca dormida.

Thanathos apretó la cimitarra, a espaldas de Ikki un se podía ver su rostro de frustración ni de coraje ante aquellas palabras

-espero que mi hermano te lo haya dicho- continuo saga desinteresado –Hades tenía que pagar y creo que estos chicos le serán suficiente

Ikki ahora si no entendía ¿Hades le debía algo a algo a alguien¿su hermano pagar? Su rostro ahora estaba más serio, su mente estaba pensando en algún modo de sacar a su hermano, de que ese tal saga le quitara la manos de encima.

-Es Hades quien debe decidir el pago- aseguro Thanathos alzando la cimitarra hacia el cuello de Saga, y este apretó el cuerpo dormido de DN hacia si, liberando su mano y cogiendo su pequeño sable y desafiar la poderosa cimitarra del gemelo.

-creo que no- sonrió Saga- yo me quedare con este chico precioso dijo burlonamente lanzando una ultima mirada hacia DN, una mirada lleno deseo y pasión hacia el chico.

Thanathos movió su muñeca y la cimitarra hizo un doblez hacia la derecha y Saga vio libre su sable y lo blandió hacia el frente, ambas espadas se volvieron a encontrar con un chillido frenético metalizado, Thanathos atacaba ferozmente a saga y Saga defendía con exactitud.

Ambos rivales fueron avanzando poco a poco hacia uno de los costados de la habitación, Ikki había oído bastante y aprovecharía esa oportunidad para sacar a su hermano de ese lugar, corrió agachado hasta donde estaba su hermano y los demás sumidos en un profundo sueño, Ikki alzo la mirada, Thanathos parecía tener problemas, peleaba con una cimitarra y una pequeña daga mientras Saga solo usaba su sable y a cargaba a DN como si fuera su mayor tesoro.

De pronto se escucho un crujir, como si la madera misma gritara de dolor, Ikki miro vio hacia abajo y miro el agua salada inundando aquella habitación, Thanathos y saga enzarzados en su pelea un la habían visto. Ikki levanto a su hermano y miró a los otros, a aiacos y Minos. Ikki no era un mal hombre y tuvo que hacer algo para sacar a esos dos hombres o morirían ahogados.

Ikki trato de colgarse a los hombres a sus hombres, Tañaos cayo a su pies herido, saga había conseguido derrotarlo, el capitán del Atenea alzo la mirada y su rostro esbozo la mas extraña de las caras. Saga tenia al chico dormido de cabellos negro en un abrazo con una mano y con la otra le sujetaba el rostro robándole un beso en su inconciencia.

-Hades te enviara al inframundo- escuchó Ikki de voz d Thanathos mientras hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse

-ja jajajaja…- se rió profundamente Saga -lo dudo – añadió ahora cargando a DN con mayor dulzura –"él" me lo dio como un regalo a cambio de traerle a Hades- añadió con cierta cizaña Saga caminando hacia una puerta que ambos no habían notado al otro lado de la habitación.

Thanathos trato de seguir a Saga pero en cuanto Saga cruzó aquella puerta pareció desaparecer entre las tablas del casco del "kraken".

* * *

**Piratas del Pandora **

**Parte 24 **

Ikki intento una vez mas jalar a sus compañeros, Thanathos no podía ni sostenerse en pie, guardo su cimitarra y se puso en pie, obligando a que Ikki dejara a los chicos, a Shun, Minos y Aiacos allí mismo.

-Debo llevarme a mi hermano- replicó furioso Ikki

-por el momento no puedes sacarlo del "kraken" explicó Thanathos colgado de ikki – debemos salir- indico Thanathos.

Ikki molesto, tuvo que hacerse de valor ayudar al oficial del Pandora a caminar y salir del barco, Ikki ponto descubrió que el agua que cubría el suelo poco a poco se iba retirando, como si los que achicaban fueran cientos.

-¡hermano!- se escucho una voz, Hypnos al fin apareció y ayudo a Ikki a sacar a Thanathos. Los tres corrieron, o mas bien dos corrieron y el tercero iba jalado. conforme se acercaban a la superficie notaron como ahora había un sonido terrible semejante al de una tormenta, y era así en verdad.

-es imposible- gritó Ikki tratando de quedar en pie, el fuerte viento aullaba acompañado de fría agua y las olas azotaban furiosamente el "kraken"

-allá esta el Pandora- gritó Hypnos para que fueran escuchados entre ellos, los tres se dieron cuenta que ya no había pelea y a la mitad del barco se reía a sus anchas Isaak, el Pandora estaba no muy lejos y era alejado del kraken por las poderosas olas de aquella tormenta.

-al agua hermano- sugirió Thanathos, Hypnos sin esperar mas jalo a Ikki y lo lanzo al agua Hypnos con su hermano se lanzaron poco después al agua embravecida. Ikki creyó que ese momento seria el final de su vida, las aguas del mar creaban una corriente succionadora hacia abajo, incluso le pareció sentir una piel fría y rasposa.

Cuando Ikki abrió sus ojos nuevamente estaba un alegre seiya mirándolo, estaba en cuarto bien arropado y calientito, lo mas que se escuchaba era el rítmico tintinar de una campana.

-ya despertó jefe- dujo seiya y acto seguido se abrió la puerta de la habitación, en ese instante entraba Jabu con algo de comer, entre los dos ayudaron a sentarse a Ikki

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo único que pregunto Ikki con todas las tenciones- estaba la tormenta, caímos al agua…

-Estas en el Pandora- escucho una tercera voz respondiendo a sus preguntas, Ikki sintió que el cuerpo le ardía lleno de coraje, aquel frente a él un era otro sino Hyoga Cygnus –El capitán Hades nos ha permitido que nos quedemos abordo- señalo

-¿tu que rayos haces aquí?- pregunto rabioso Ikki

-calma- sonrió Hyoga – ahora todos estamos en esto

-jefe, Hyoga lo saco del agua- interrumpió Jabu

-mas bien de las mandíbulas de fobos- añadió Seiya

-¿Qué?- se quedo sorprendido Ikki

-Come rápido, el capitán quiere verte- interrumpió Hyoga al par emocionado con aquellos recuerdos.

Ikki no termino de comer y se levantó para ir en busca del Capitán Hades, que no fue difícil de encontrar, estaba en el costado del barco mirando a su brújula con una expresión que raras veces se le veía.

-¿capitán?- hablo primero Hyoga con un tono suave Hades no se volteo para verles.

-la única forma de llegar hasta "él"- hablo en un tono serio Hades mirando a su brújula, una brújula que siempre apuntaba hacia lo que el poseedor más quería y en esos momentos la brújula daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar –es a través del "kraken"

Ambos hombres se miraron confundidos al oír las palabras del capitán.

-y necesitare su ayuda para rescatar a DN – añadió al fin girando y mostrando su brújula. Hyoga se iba a reír diciendo algo como "esta rota" pero Ikki que conocía de esta brújula, le miró

-¿si le ayudamos podrá salvar a mi hermano?- pregunto Ikki serio

-¿¿acaso dudas de mi??- sonrió Hades

-¿Quién no?- estiró el brazo Ikki

-Salvaremos a Shun y a DN- exclamó sonriente Hyoga, de una manera muy romántica -¿Pero…? –preguntó el rubio

-encontrando "al kraken"- descifro Ikki tomando la brújula, y esta al fin se detuvo mostrando una dirección.

TBC...


	10. El mar del norte 1

**Los piratas del Pandora.  
Especial del Kraken  
Especial de DN **

Espero queridos lectores recuerden la historia del belleza negra y su destino. Bien si no pueden hacerlo no se preocupen, aquí mismo la redescubrirán.

Cuando la corona inglesa recibió la hermosa nave como regalo, la envió a su puerto mas privado para que fuera revisada y acondicionada para el uso de la familia real.

La nave negra aun no llegaba a tierras inglesas y ya contaba con una fabulosa reputación. Claro ya muchos piratas también deseaban ponerle las manos encima. Entre ellos estaba el ya famoso Isaak Kraken, capitán de una banda terrible de bucaneros.

La familia encargada de acondicionar el barco, era la familia Solo, una familia de raíces eslavas dedicada por completo a los navíos.

Han Solo, la cabeza actual de la familia, alabado por primos y envidiado por vecinos, esperaba paciente el arribo del belleza negra, esperaba en el puerto acompañado de su primogénito Julián y su cuñado Luke. Los tres se sentían orgullos desde el momento en que habían recibido la carta de la casa regente con instrucciones de acondicionar la fabulosa nave para el uso exclusivo de la reina y sus parientes.

Esa tarde de espera se convirtió en noche, los vecinos ya dudaban de la palabra de los Solos.

Incluso el alcalde envió a su criado junto a su hijo con ordenes de mandar a los solo a casa o a la cárcel.

El criado tenia aprecio a la familia Solo puesto que eran los únicos que le trataban con dignidad, igualdad y como si fuera parte de la familia.

Su pequeño hijo, blanco de piel y cabello negro como la noche, tenia escasos nueve años de los que nadie sabia si hablaba el pequeño. Se contaba entre la gente que el criado lo había recogido hacia seis años atrás, algunos decían que era mudo de nacimiento y otros que no quería hablar por algún clase de trauma. Lo cierto es que el muchacho no decía nada y sus belleza ocultaba algún misterio.

No sabían ni siquiera su nombre y le decían cariñosamente, Dark Night, o DN, porque había sido una noche muy obscura cuando lo encontraron.

La luna ya mostraba su rostro y mucha de la gente del pueblo ya se había retirado a dormir, solo los solo y su pequeño criado aun quedaban en el puerto. cuando al fin apareció el "belleza negra" aquella nave tan negra como la noche. Los marineros que la trajeron la prepararon para dejarla bien atada en el puerto. La familia Solo esperaba comenzar esa misma tarde, pero por el retraso solo subieron a la nave para dar una rápida inspección. Tendrían que comenzar al día siguiente.

Han y su cuñado se quedaron en tierra revisando el papeleo, y demás ordenes que enviaba la reina por escrito, mientras los pequeños abordaban la nave y daban primeramente un primer recorrido.

Julián era un chico curioso sin duda, pero su amigo de aventuras era un niño demasiado fiel. DN acompaño a Julián por cada rincón de la nave hasta que algo no estuvo bien.

Gritos fueron y vinieron, los dos pequeños subieron y vieron un grupo de gente amenazar y matar a los mayores, DN en buen sentido de la seguridad jalo a Julián hacia el mejor escondrijo que mejor le pareció, en la bodega había un pequeño cuarto construido para mantener ciertos alimentos lejos des indeseados.

Allí se oculto DN y Julián.

Ambos niños jamás supieron que un puñado de ladrones había esperado ese momento para robarse tan magnifica nave y habían planeado todo sin que escapara algún detalle.

Isaak y sus hombres más leales.

Baian, Eo, Leumnades, Sorrento, Kyasa.

"el belleza negra" originalmente seria llevado a América, su preciosa madera un seria gastada en el mar, con ella se pensaba fabricar cientos de muebles y venderlas a precios exagerados y así ganar una enorme cantidad de dinero que mantuviera a los 6 hasta la edad de ancianos.

Ese era el plan, eso iban a hacer.

Con el paso del tiempo, DN tuvo que salir de la bodega y buscar alimento para Julián, los dos pequeños un sabían si volverían a tierra alguna ves, si los piratas los encontrarían, si iban a sobrevivir otro día más.

Julián solía contarle cuentos a DN, algunos que había escuchado de su padre y de su abuelo y otros que iba inventando en el camino. DN se limitaba a escuchar, y nada más.

Pero un buen día, los piratas, Isaak y los demás los encontraron y los sacaron de su escondite. Tanto DN como Julián estaban asustados, pensaban que era el final de sus días.

El capitán ordeno poner la plancha y hacer que ambos niños caminaran por ella y así ofrecerlos al mar.

-captan se aproxima una tormenta- grito un marinero

-dense prisa polizones y caminen- ordenó el capitán

DN maniatado al igual que Julián se opuso rotundamente y enfrento a Isaak, no se subió a la plancha, se quedo estático mientras la lluvia de la tormenta los alcanzaba.

Era evidente para los marineros y el capitán que debían dejar eso para mas tarde, pero Isaak se empeño en hacerlos caminan, deseaba ser tan malo como los piratas que había oído en la taberna de su padre.

Isaak y sus hombres no tenían mas experiencia en el mar que la de un egipcio en el desierto, la tormenta los había alcanzado con extrema rapidez y pronto las olas zarandeaban la hermosa nave.

Eran hombres sin experiencia en el mar.

Una ola golpeo violentamente e hizo que todos perdieran el equilibrio, DN consiguió hacerse del arma de Isaak y se desato, sus hermosos negros ahora mostraban una furia casi idéntica a la de la tormenta, pero era detenido por Julián parado frente al capitán.

-no vale la pena que te manches las manos con esta sangre- le dijo Julián a DN aun con las manos atadas, los demás hombres ahora traban de proteger la hermosa nave y con ella sus vidas.

Ambos chicos se respetaban y pese a la maldad que había mostrado Isaak, Julián le estaba protegiendo. Isaak siendo aun joven juro a dios, a la naturaleza a su vida misma que si lograban salir de hay, serviría a ese chico de porvida, compartiría con él parte de su ganancias si es que había, después de todo, aun no era un corsario y tenia un sueño.

La suplicas silenciosas de los hombres por volver sanos a casa no fueron escuchadas por el dios que habían dejado de adorar, silenciosos suplicaban al mar que los dejase regresar, y el mas quizás si los escuchó.

Pero los salvaría del modo en que el mar lo sabia hacer.

Una ola gigantesca arremetió contra el barco, Julián sintió el frió del acero que aun sostenía DN, Isaak quedo en la baranda mirando la escena, una segunda ola hizo que el barco se girara tan rápidamente que quedo boca abajo en poco tiempo.

El viento siguió aullando, las olas golpeando el casco del barco, hasta conseguir hacerle un boquete, en cosa de minutos, el esplendido barco estaba ya en el fondo del barco con sus tripulantes.

Al día siguiente la noticia de que el barco se había hundido recorrió toda Inglaterra, tras el escape de Isaak del puerto, 3 naves les seguían prudentemente y una de ellas había sido testigo como la nave se había hundido irremediablemente. Incluso buscaron a los supervivientes y no encontraron nada, ni siquiera un simple madero.

Pocos meses después se vio llegar a puerto una nave negra, una nave idéntica al "belleza negra", su casco desgarrado por la parte trasera y sus velas en jirones desafiando toda ley. En cuanto tocaron tierra un grupo de 8 personas bajo a tierra y buscaron la taberna mas cercana, aquellos que les miraban huían, unos por el extraño hedor que emanaban y otros por el miedo que causaba las viejas costumbres marinas.

Aquellos bucaneros buscaban la ayuda de alguien que conociera de medina, para DN e Isaak solo había pasado un instante desde el momento en que aquella ola los había tocado y la nave tocaba tierra. Según ellos apestaban por la humedad del mar y la sangre seca de Julián en sus cuerpos.

Ese día nadie se atrevió a ayudar a los infelices marineros y en la cama de la taberna presenciaron "la muerte" de Julián, por la mañana sacaron el cuerpo del jovencito y lo llevaron de nuevo al barco con el propósito de darle una tumba marina en cuanto regresaran a la mar.

Baian y Eo se dedicaron a buscar ropas nuevas, Sorrento y Eo a buscar víveres y Krisna y Leumnades a buscar tela para las velas del barco.

En la noche, mientras DN limpiaba el cuerpo de Julián, este se despertó como si hubiese estado dormido en una siesta, sus heridas desaparecidas y sin rastros de daño alguno. DN sorprendido solo le vio ponerse de pie y vestirse, le acompaño cuando salio de la habitación y fue en busca de Isaak.

Isaak se tiró a sus pies arrepentido, Julián le perdonó con un simple gesto.

-capitán vamos a casa- pidió el jovencito

-en seguida mi señor- respondió Isaak saliendo en busca de sus compañeros.

Los hombre de Isaak volvieron pronto al oír el llamado de su ahora capitán, pero uno de ellos, Sorrento volvió acompañado por dos pequeños, un par de niños idénticos.

-¿Quiénes son estos?- preguntó Isaak al verlos –a "él" no le gustara que lleváramos niños- refunfuño Isaak, Sorrento puso a los gemelos delante del capitán.

-Son huérfanos, seguro nos ayudaran con el barco- explicó –sabes que nos faltan hombres

-llévalos con él- dijo Isaak – si los aprueba se quedan.

Sorrento condujo a los niños por el barco hasta la bodega hasta aquella pequeña habitación, donde estaba sentado en una silla modesta Julián.

-señor- comenzó Sorrento – permite que estos dos niños se queden el barco- suplicó Sorrento

-se quedan solo si nadie los quiere en tierra -dijo Julián- se quedaran porque si lo quieren, pero… -Dn noto como su amigo parecía entrar en una especie de trance, pensó que quizás era normal después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días -si se quieren ir, deberán dejara un reemplazo para que te ayuden Sorrento

Los dos niños afirmaron sin temor al igual que Sorrento, esas palabras habían sonado en ese momento vacías, pero con el tiempo uno de los gemelos había entendido bien su significado.

El belleza negra salio de puerto dejando tras de si un sin fin de historias fantásticas en los corazones de los pueblerinos del puerto, historias que se volverían legenda. Los tripulantes del barco no sentían el peso del tiempo, y cada vez que tocaban tierra era para ellos como una vez cada semana mientras que en tierra era una vez cada varios años.

La época en que ocurría una tormenta semejante que había sesgado sus vidas.

Algo que solo un día, uno de los gemelos se dio cuenta.

Saga le hablo a su hermano un día sobre abandonar la nave, él tenia ganas de crecer y ser un adulto, y para como iban eso nunca sucedería.

Kannon le daba igual, seguía a su hermano a cualquier lado que él siguiera. En mas de una ocasión trato de abandonar la nave, pero se dio cuenta que le era imposible, era como si una maldición pesara sobre ellos. Una vez bajo a tierra y corrió toda la noche hasta el amanecer, creyéndose a salvo se recostó en el suelo para aliviar su cansancio pero al despertar abrió sus ojos en su habitación en el "belleza negra".

El único modo de dejar el "belleza negra" comprendió Saga una tarde era dejar a alguien en su lugar. Y un día encontró a un par de gemelos buscando conchitas en el mar, esos dos les ayudarían a dejar el barco. Saga y Kannon dejaron a los gemelos en su lugar y escaparon de la maldición del belleza negra para siempre.

Ese par de niños eran Thanathos e Hypnos

Para Hypnos y Than, la vida forzada de piratas no era lo que realmente habían deseado, lavaban la cubierta a tarde y noche durante semanas y semanas, a veces los marinos les enseñaban cosas o trucos que en realidad no servían de mucho.

Un día al estar pescando en alta mar para complementar la dieta de frutas secas y algunos cereales, Than aviso a su hermano sobre un par de cosas extrañas, un par de caracolitos que de lejos parecían excremento de vaca en pequeño. Ambos comprendieron que era un hallazgo único y metieron esos tesoros a una cubeta. Mantuvieron esa cubeta oculta a los ojos de los demás, cambiándole el agua religiosamente de 3 a 4 veces por día.

Con el tiempo, esos caracoles se abrieron y dieron paso a dos peces curiosos, Than e Hypnos con mucho cuidado daban de comer a esas pequeñas criaturas, obligándoles a realizar trucos desde muy temprana edad. Conforme fueron creciendo los gemelos se vieron envueltos en dilemas, donde tenerlos, como cambiarles el agua seguido, como alimentarlos decentemente.

Todo termino cuando Julián fue a buscarlos personalmente.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultan?- pregunto suavemente el joven. Julián al igual que los peces y los gemelos también había crecido, había dejado de ser un adorable niño a ser un hermoso joven de largos cabellos azules mimado y cuidado por sus hombres.

-solo son peces- respondió asustado Thanathos al lado de su hermano, ambos postrando caras entre serias y muy muy preocupadas.

-peces que adoráis mucho- añadió él acercándose a los jóvenes, mirándolos con cierta dulzura, predecesora de una severidad enorme.

-no los matéis- rogó Hypnos arrojándose a los pies de Julián

Thanathos se mantuvo serio sosteniéndole la mirada a Julián, fue así por un momento, por un largo rato interrumpidos por las suplicas de Hypnos.

-Devolvedles al mar- dijo al final Julián, los gemelos guardaron silencio, Hypnos se puso de pie. -ellos estarán bien- pareció sonreír Julián pero para Than e Hypnos había sido una noticia cruel, ambos chicos se habían encariñado mucho con aquellas criaturas.

Un toquido detrás, DN tocaba la pared llamando la atención de Julián. Él se giro sin decirles nada pasando por un lado del hermoso joven de cabellos negros y eternamente silencioso, observador y constantemente mediador entre él y los demás. DN se acercó a los gemelos y les dio un par de huesosillos de pescado, uno a cada quien, para después desaparecer siguiendo los pasos que Julián.

Thanathos e Hypnos miraron a sus peces toda esa noche, tristes por perderlos, por dejarlos libres en el mar.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos dio?- pregunto muy temprano Hypnos a su hermano estando a una horas de devolver a los pequeños peces al mar.

-un par de espinas- reflexionó Thanathos mirando en su palma aquella espina de pez, mirando sobre el agua donde estaba su hermoso pez ya de casi 30 centímetros, su cuerpo ya bien formado y su instinto depredador aun aletargado por los mimos cuidados de Thanathos e Hypnos, hermosos peces con piel de lija y color azul cielo, y dientes en triangulo aserrados. Los pequeños peces dieron tremendo brinco al ver la espina que examinaba Thanathos por encima de ellos.

-cuidado hermano- exclamó Hypnos

Thanathos recibió gustoso al escualo, dejando que mordiera la espina, devorándola con cierto apetito.

-Deimos- susurró Thanathos al ver a su pequeño pez dar vueltas donde la sombra de su mano. Movio la mano y el pequeño pez siguió la sombra.

-¿lo has visto?- pregunto Thanathos de pronto muy emocionado a su hermano.

-increíble- respondió muy asombrado Hypnos.

Pocos minutos Hypnos realizo la misma operación y llamo a su pez, Fobos. Esa misma tarde los gemelos dejaron libres los pequeños peces, peces que en cosa de días desarrollaron un tamaño aterrador para su edad. se volvieron fieles seguidores de Thanathos e Hypnos y ambos de cuando en cuando al estar en tierra solían nadar junto a ellos.

Los gemelos limpiaban arduamente la cubierta, vigilados por uno de los hombres de Isaak, uno de esos días en que los gemelos tenían en su cabeza las ganas de tirarse a la mar y dejar que los escualos los desbarataran. Uno de esos días en que él no se había presentado en cubierta durante meses.

-barco a la vista- gritó el vigía e Isaak

Todos los hombres corrieron como locos tratando de enfilar el belleza negra hacia una ruta de escape, Isaak y los demás tenían clara la orden de no atacar a ningún barco, su prioridad era devolver el Belleza negra a tierra sin ningún daño.

DN como pocas veces salio de su habitación para mirar que estaba pasando, pronto comprendió al ver la excitación y la nave no muy lejos de la suya, que venia directos a ellos son asombrosa velocidad. Se notaba a lengua la experiencia de los otros marineros para maniobrar con su nave.

El hermoso barco que se acerba no era otro que el "Pandora" , un barco en cuyo frente se hallaba tallado el busto de una hermosa mujer sosteniendo en su pecho una cajita, sus cabellos se perdían en el casco al igual que los dobleces de su vestido, su rostro parecía que mirara al frente pese a sus tallados ojos estaban cerrados.

Quien venia al mando no era otro que el capitán Radamanthys acompañado de sus dos hombres, Minos y Aiacos, piratas de tradición y de gran fama entre los marinos, respetado por otros cientos de bucaneros.

Mas atrás un pequeño niño de cabellos negros miraba atentamente todo lo que pasaba, era como si esos 3 hombres cuidaran al pequeño.

-¿Qué haremos capitán Isaak?- pregunto Baian al lado de su capitán

-Obedecer "sus" ordenes- respondió secamente Isaak, -No podemos dejar que ninguna nave se aproxime al "belleza negra"

-Capitán ese barco se acerca rápidamente- añadió urgentemente Baian.

Isaak valoro la situación rápidamente mirando al barco pirata, pensó rápido.

-ve y dile que pronto seremos atacados por un barco pirata- ordeno Isaak

-pero capitán…- tartamudeo Baian

-haz lo que te digo o nos a ir mal- gritó exasperado Isaak. Baian ya no dijo mas y corrió a verlo, a "él"

DN que seguía en cubierta fue a donde estaba el timón y se quedo allí, Thanathos e Hypnos subieron al palo mayor en desesperada tarea para hacer que el "belleza negra" navegase más rápido. Pero era evidente que el otro navío había sido diseñado para cacerías rápidas y era asombrosamente veloz.

-mi señor- llamó a la puerta Baian – El capitán Isaak dice que unos piratas nos van a alcanzar.

Él, Julián alzo la mirada, Baian al verle los ojos creyó que veía hacia un mar profundo y en absoluta calma, parecía perdido en otras cosas.

-¿mi señor?- volvió a llamar Baian tímidamente y con cierto miedo.

-Dile a Isaak que invoque al Kraken, a Sorrento que invoque a la sirena, a Eo al Scylla, a Kaysa el Leunades, a Krisna el Tryasor y tu Baian se el caballo marino…

Baian no comprendió pero no se atrevió a preguntar que significaban esas palabras y corrió deprisa a donde su capitán repitiendo palabra por palabra a su capitán.

Pronto el "Pandora" alcanzó al "belleza negra" , los garfios volaron obligando a la imponente nave ceder ante los deseos del capitán Radamanthys. Los 108 piratas que vivían en esa nave todos dispuestos fueron abordando el "belleza negra" desconociendo el peligro que ahora aguardaba dentro de la nave.

Incluso aquel pequeño niño abordo la nave acompañado del capitán Radamanthys. Por un momento todo fue una rápida victoria al atrapar solo a 7 tripulantes y su capitán.

-Preparen el barco- ordeno Radamanthys muy confiado de la victoria. Los hombres a toda prisa hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer.

-Se van a arrepentir de esto- ladró furioso Isaak atado junto con sus compañeros.

-Será una buena recompensa entregar "el belleza negra"- explico Radamanthys mirando a sus hombres cumplir con sus deberes, cargando cuerdas por aquí, llevando barriles de un lado para otros.

-a él no le gustara- gritó de pronto Sorrento y sus compañeros se callaron en silencio mortal. Radamanthys les miro con curiosidad.

-¿Quién? –

-nadie- parlotearon todos a la ves

-Hades ve con unos hombres a buscar a ese hombre- ordenó el capitán Radamanthys, al momento Minos señalo uno puñado de hombres y acompañaron a Hades a investigar dentro del barco, DN miraba atentamente como el grupo se marchaba y trataba desesperadamente de soltarse.

Hades y su grupo recorrió casi todo el barco y solo quedaba un lugar donde no habían investigado. El almacén.

Hades abrió primero la puerta y encontró un lugar vació sin nada, ni siquiera costales de azúcar o sal, o una abandonada botella de vino. El amplio cuarto estaba vació.

-Al parecer fue una treta- aseguro Minos caminando por todo el cuarto. El pequeño Hades entro a la habitación, aminando directo hasta el final, posando sus manos en la madera, tratando de buscar alguna pista.

-Debemos retirarnos señor- dijo uno de los piratas encontrando todo eso innecesario.

-Apoyen al capitán- dijo Minos- yo me quedare con el muchacho- explicó mirando a los bucaneros partir.

-Vaya vaya…. alguien esta muy excitado- ronroneó Sylphide sacando su sable y apuntándolo al cuello de DN parando sus desesperados intentos por soltarse.

-no te atrevas a ponerle tu cuchillito- gritó Baian tratando de defender a su amigo.

-como si me dieras miedo "mimoso"- escupió Sylphide ante la amenaza de Baian.

Isaak atado permanecía tranquilo mirando a Radamanthys, sus ojos verdes emanaban una furia tal, su propia sangre parecía hervir del coraje. Recordaba las palabras de "él" pero no sabia exactamente a que se refería y en estos momentos no estaba para adivinanzas, tenia que salir de allí y protegerlo.

-¿Baian que te dijo?- preguntó Eo que había estado al tanto de las acciones de su compañero.

-dijo – susurró Baian sin quitar la mirada a Sylphide -dile a Isaak que invoque al Kraken, a Sorrento que invoque a la sirena, a Eo al Scylla, a Kaysa el Leunades, a Krisna el Tryasor y tu Baian se el caballo marino. – repitió Baian

Todos guardaron silencio pensando en aquellas palabras…

Al momento siguiente, un grito desde lo mas lejano del barco, luego otros mas, Isaak miró como algunos hombres empuñaban sus sables y corrían dirigiéndose hacia donde se había producido el gritó, incluso pudo escuchar parte de la conversación que uno de los bucaneros entablaba con su capitán Radamanthys

-si un oso mi señor- dijo desesperado el pirata

-es imposible- alegó Radamanthys mirando hacia donde estaban sus hombres peleando con la criatura, y después miro hacia donde estaban los prisioneros.

Faltaba uno.

Apareció una hermosa doncella a la mitad del barco, junto al timón un lobo, el aire se llenó de abejas de un de pronto, en el suelo aparecieron serpientes venenosas y el pánico se extendió.

Era como si una maldición defendiese al barco y Radamanthys ordenó la aniquilación de aquellas criaturas, pero para los asustados bucaneros fue mas como el llamado de retirada.

-cobardes- musito al verlos abandonar "el belleza negra".

-libérame y los dejare ir- prometió de pronto Isaak

Radamanthys sopeso la situación, no todos los bucaneros se habían ido, Aiacos y otros peleaban contra las criaturas valerosamente.

-No dejaremos ir tan valioso tesoro- dijo Radamanthys orgullosamente.

-Lo lamentaras- aseguro Isaak confiado en sus hombres.

Ahora era el turno de Krysna, el hombre negro ahora tenia en sus manos una imponente arma, el Tryasor. Esa arma libero a todos los prisioneros y se enfrentaron al sable de Sylphide, Isaak sonrió caminando hacia el timón acompañado de sus compañeros para coraje de Radamanthys. DN fue el único que hecho a correr hacia la bodega.

Radamanthys volvió a evaluar la situación.

-Aiacos, no podemos irnos sin hades- le susurro sin bajar la mirada o mostrar preocupación, el hombre asintió y se escabullo para ir en busca de Hades.

DN se cruzó con los bucaneros que regresaban ignorantes del caos en cubierta, y se paro en seco al ver a Hades tocando la madera al otro lado de la habitación, sus instintos le gritaron que acudiera y los sacara de aquel lugar, pero si lo hacia literalmente estaría diciendo donde se ocultaba "él".

-todo tiene un propósito- escucho la voz de Julián aparecer de la nada, DN vio una sombra acercarse al pequeño niño y su acompañante, vio a Julián acercarse a ellos.

-tu… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Hades tras sorprenderse con el susurro de la voz en medio de la nada, sin separarse de Minos.

-Alguna vez fui Julián- respondió caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos. -¿Qué hacen en mi barco? – preguntó

-lo…. íbamos a ll- llevar a puerto- respondió tartamudeando Hades.

Silencio, el hombre no respondió a eso, al menos no aun, Hades le pareció ver que el hombre que tenia enfrente era tan sereno como el mar, sus ojos parecían perdidos como una de esas islas con tesoros que Radamanthys siempre contaba.

-Pensábamos cobrar la recompensa. Añadió inocentemente Hades, Julián pareció volver de un trance, parpadeo varias veces y agudizo la vista hacia el pequeño niño de cabellos negros.

-este es nuestro hogar- susurró primero Julián –Este ES…. – repitió alzando la voz –NUESTRO HOGAR!!!- gritó con mucha rabia, el barco se agitó en respuesta.

Isaak y los demás sintieron en las venas aquel grito, la nave al sacudirse derribo a los bucaneros que aun quedaban, Radamanthys y los demás fueron lavados de la cubierta por una enorme ola aparecida de la nada.

Los hombres que aun quedaban en el Pandora juraron que tan pronto apareció esa ola el barco había desaparecido.

Radamanthys, juró encontrar a Hades y sus compañeros.

Radamanthys y sus hombres al llegar a puerto contaron todo lo que les había pasado cuando intentaron recuperar el belleza negra

la leyenda del leyenda negra rápidamente cambio a ser conocida por la leyenda del Kraken

Todo lo que se sabia hasta entonces de aquella mítica nave se convirtió en una leyenda concreta, en historias que se pasaron de bucanero a bucanero, las mismas guardias marinas de los países principales escucharon esos relatos y aunque era solo un cuento de niños, como algunos decían, no se atrevían a contradecir el relato del "kraken"

"El kakren navega en las aguas mas obscuras, si te alcanza no sobrevivirás para contarlo, de todas las naves solo una había sobrevivido, sus marinos jamás tocan tierra y en ella va un pasajero muy distinguido" Era como se conocía habitualmente la leyenda, "dicen que se hundió hace muchos años y se llevo ella a todos sus marineros"

Pero aun con esto Radamanthys siguió empeñado por encontrar a sus compañeros, el mismo habia contado como era el belleza negra, había descrito a los marineros con preedición, y sabia que todo lo que se decía era mera exageración aunque otras cosas no.

No perdía las esperanzas Radamanthys, aunque había pasado varios meses desde aquel incidente y había repartido muchos de sus hombres en diferentes naves para averiguar el paradero del "kraken".

TBc...


	11. El mar del norte 2

**Piratas del Pandora  
Especial de Pandora **

Alguna vez les he hablado de cuanto Radamanthys apreciaba el barco y siempre andaba detrás de Hades pasara lo que pasara no?

Cuando Radamanthys era joven, solía vivir en tierra, en una isla. El solía ser un pescador humilde, vivía solo en una caballa cercana a la playa.

Sus mejores amigos, eran Minos y Aiacos, uno era tejedor y el otro un estudioso, un amante del arte que todas las tardes se regañaba regaños de su padre aunque le tratara de convencer que algún día se convertirá en cura.

Como todos los chicos del pueblo, Radamanthys estaba prendido de una hermosa doncella, Pandora.

Esta chica, ere la mas hermosa del pueblo, sus cabellos eran tan negros como la noche misma, Pandora era hija del medico local, por lo que siempre se le veía con hermosos trajes, Obviamente Radamanthys no era el único pretendiente de la hermosa muchacha.

Pandora solía ir al mercado a comprar pescado, solía caminar sacando suspiros a todos los pescadores, pero al único que le compraba pescado era a Radamanthys Wyvern, algunos decían que por lastima ya que el muchacho viva solo desde una temprana edad y se había visto forjado a ganarse la vida como pescador y otros decían que a ella le gustaba él.

La hermosa Pandora nunca iba sola, siempre que salía la calle iba escoltada de su hermano menor, Hades, un pequeño niño con la melena mas revuelta y ojos azules como el mar, el pequeño apenas caminaba pero gustaba siempre con su hermana.

Los rumores en el pueblo decían que si un muchacho quería ganarse los favores de Pandora, primero tenia que ganarse al pequeño Hades.

Wyvern era uno de esos afortunados que tenia de amigo al pequeño Hades y a veces solía cuidarlo cuando Pandora se lo pedía para ella pudiera estar con sus amigas sin problemas.

Un día, el padre de Pandora enfermo gravemente, muchos trataron de ayudar al médico, pero él decía que necesitaba una medicina para salvar su vida, una medicina que solo se elaboraba en tierra firme. Radamanthys se ofreció a ir a tierra en busca de la medicina, sus tres mejores amigos le acompañarían, se llevarían el barco mas grande que el pueblo tenia.

El doctor exhibió una nota con las especificaciones de la medicina, y se los entrego. Esa Tarde parecía muy hermosa y agradable, en el puerto, la hermosa Pandora beso a Wyvern a modo de agradecimiento, y a modo de darle suerte. Le pidió su hermanito acompañarlo en caso de los becarios de tierra no quisieran venderle la medicina a Radamanthys. Ella estaba segura que con el niño tendrían suerte.

Nadie se imagino el final de esa historia.

Radamanthys y sus tres amigos se arreglaron bien en aquella embarcación, que no seria mas larga de los 150 metros de largo y no mas de 80 de alto. Radamanthys llevaba todo su dinero ahorrado, Minos había empacado alimentos y Aiacos llevaba lo suficiente para sobrevivir en el mar.

Navegaron por un día, por dos, no soplaba el viento, remaban hasta el tope de sus fuerzas, pronto se hizo una semana, Radamanthys estaba desesperado y casi no comía por estar remando. Una noche llovió, y al día siguiente sufrieron una tormenta colosal, como jamás en sus cortas vida ninguno de los tres había imaginado.

El pequeño Hades se enfermo y Radamanthys imploró con todas sus fuerzas la salvación del pequeño.

Al día siguiente llegaron al fin al puerto, corrieron en busca de ayuda e informaron de lo que pasaba en su Isla. Al principio nadie les creyó, consiguieron que alguien salvará al pequeño Hades, y ese mismo alguien acepto ir en ayuda de los isleños.

Los del puerto al ver la humildad que había demostrado su medico, la persona mas rica de todo el puerto decidieron ir también. Pronto varios barcos zarparon rumbo a la isla.

El regreso fue diez veces mas rápido, y al día siguiente ya habían llegado a la isla. Cual seria su sorpresa al no encontrar nadie en el puerto de la isla, Radamanthys fue el primero en bajar y buscar a Pandora en casa del medico, algunos hombres le siguieron.

Alguien abrió una casa, parecía sola salvo que sus ocupas permanecían en cama durmiendo, o así se veían.

Salio asustado de la casa, grito algo parecido a "peste, peste"

Aiacos y Minos sabían que si era cierto lo que gritaba aquel hombre, el pueblo entero debería ser quemado, buscar sobrevivientes si es que quedaban. No quedaba nada mas que llorar por sus muertos.

Radamanthys en casa del medico avanzó silenciosamente hasta donde estaba la habitación del medico. Había escuchado al hombre gritar, quería creer que aun quedaba Pandora con vida, pero al entrar a la habitación solo vio a la hermosa doncella recostada junto al cuerpo de su padre.

Wyvern camino hasta donde estaban ellos y se sentó a su lado, susurrando unas pocas palabras que solo quedarían entre él, las paredes de esa casa y el cuerpo sin vida de su amada. Con delicadeza cargo el hermoso cuerpo de la doncella y lo saco fuera de la casa, para horror de los hombres que ya corrían entre las casas haciéndolas quemar.

Caminó hasta alejarse del pueblo, internándose en un bosque selva que cubría el resto de la isla, camino hasta quedar muy dentro de la selva, hasta llegar a un punto que el ahora solo conocía, donde caía una cascada y había flores exóticas. Siempre se había dicho que algún día llevaría a Pandora a ese lugar y le diría cuanto la amaba.

Ahora era el lugar ideal para guardar el cuerpo de la hermosa doncella.

Por la noche regreso Radamanthys al puerto, los barcos se habían marchado hacia mucho tiempo y el pueblo ahora solo un fantasma en su mente, solo un montón de ceniza.

Creyó que estaba solo, pero encontró a sus buenos amigos allí en el puerto esperándolo, también había su pequeño barco.

Cuando volvieron a la ciudad, fueron en busca del pequeño Hades, primero porque no podían dejarlo a su suerte y segundo Wyvern había prometido a Pandora de cuidarlo.

Radamanthys y sus amigos trataron de buscar trabajo en el pueblo, pero nadie les quería dar trabajo de nada. Oyeron un rumor una vez, que en la taberna podían unirse a los piratas.

En su apuro y sin nada mas que perder se unieron a los piratas, en un barco llamado "El lemuriano de oro".

Con el tiempo, que no fue mucho, Radamanthys y sus tres amigos lograron hacerse de un tesoro importante, y regresaron a su isla para esconderlos de las garras del capitán Milo.

Descubrieron en la hermosa isla habían crecido en poco menos de un año enormes árboles de buena calidad, y en entre el bosque había uno particularmente alto y hermoso que le llamo la atención a Radamanthys.

Con el tesoro oculto, regresaron a tierra firme y contratar gente para construir un nuevo barco. Radamanthys consiguió al mejor artista para que le hiciera una hermosa talla de una doncella, que mas de una vez se la describió.

Así nació el barco mas veloz, el mas temido y el mas recordado. El Pandora.

Radamanthys rápidamente se convirtió en el pirata mas afamado, de su tripulación de 3 subió a mas de cien, se convirtió en mito el origen de Hades, el pequeño latoso que le acompañaba a todas partes.

Los Piratas del Pandora, fueron conocidos por ese nombre en los 7 mares.

Aun hoy en día se dice que Radamanthys cuida esa hermosa nave mas que a su propia vida, y algunos creen que el cuerpo de la misma Pandora es la adorna la nave.

owari.


	12. El mar del norte 3

**Piratas de Pandora  
Parte 25 **

El hermoso barco, el Pandora navegó durante varios día siempre hacia el norte, los 108 piratas que eran trabajan arduamente para mantener siempre el barco con el buen viento, también se dividieron en brigadas ara mantener "la caja de Pandora" activa las 24 horas del día, aunque eso significase mucho desgaste físico para ellos.

Todo con tal de salvar a sus oficiales, por rescatar a aquel pequeño joven de hermosos cabellos negros que hacia lucir una hermosa sonrisa en su capitán.

El quinto día mostró los primeros frutos de esa navegación siempre al norte. El sol comenzaba a amanecer cada vez más tarde, y a obscurecerse mas temprano, el viento comenzaba a pegar gélidamente, y los piratas acostumbrados al tierno calor del caribe, tuvieron que cubrir con todo a sus ropas, aunque no hacia mucha falta por el exceso de ejercicio que realizaban, eso los mantenía calientes, eso y en que sus mentes siempre estaban pensado en darse prisa para salvar a sus oficiales.

No dudaban de su capitán, aun cuando les había conducido hasta el infierno frió sobre el mar, aun cuando él dejaba que dos perfectos extraños usasen su maravillosa brújula.

Para los afanados hombres, ver en las costas cernas una capa densa de nieve blanca como en los cuentos de navidad, era algo extraordinario pero a la vez de poca importancia.

Ya estaban en los gélidos mares del norte.

Donde según la leyenda, habitaba el fantasma de barco vikingo de hacia mucho tiempo, del cual, pocos marineros del sur habían oído nombrar.

Un barco vikingo, contaba la leyenda, en cuyo interior viajaban 14 hombres guiados por dos princesas, o mas bien por dos hermosas valkirias, que según estaba a la cacería de barcos perdidos en los mares del norte, y una vez que los encontraban, los 14 hombres, los 14 guerrero mataban a todo los tripulantes, esto era porque estaban dedicados en cuerpo y alma a entrenar para el dia del Ragnaronk.

El capitán Hades estaba conciente del peligro que esta leyenda encerraba. Después de todo, iban tras otra leyenda increíble.

La madrugada de aquel día anuncio un frió increíble, a lo lejos ya se veían los enormes trozos de hielo navegar a sus costados como centinelas.

Ikki seguía resistiéndose a regresar a dormir, tal cual había hecho Hyoga en un pequeña esquina no muy lejos

Hades acompañado del buen faraón recorría la nave, era el único que aun no había dormido, y los hombres se turnaban para cuidarle.

-capitán- hablo Ikki al sentir la presencia de Hade muy cerca - la brújula ha dejado de moverse -señalo mostrándole la brújula.

Hades la miró con sorpresa, eso solo significaba una cosa y él casi sonrió –que baratija...

Pero nos se veía nada a la redonda, solo estaba el Pandora y los bloques de hielo, el silencio de una mañana fría y los ronquidos de Hyoga

-Capitaan!!!! a estribor!!!! -grito aquel que estaba en turno...

el agua se agito violentamente, las olas se alzaron, los bloques d hielo se rompieron como si hubiesen sido martilleados

El barco se sacudió violentamente, Hade y los demás no supieron que paso exactamente, en esos momentos.

al quedar envueltos en un tela de oscuridad y sueño.

**Piratas de Pandora  
Parte 26 **

Hyoga fue el ultimo en despertar, sus ojos celestes miraron la celda en que estaba el grupo. Todos estaban sumidos en un silencio que le pareció melancólico. Parecían demasiado tristes, como si el fuego de la alegría hubiese sido extinguido en ellos.

Se puso de pie buscando al capitán Hades. Solo estaban los bucaneros y algunos oficiales de menor rango. Ni siquiera entre ellos estaba Ikki. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Caminó hasta la puerta d la celda esquivando a los bucaneros, Hyoga creyó ver en todos ellos un semblante azul, de infinita tristeza. Se detuvo ante uno, ante Faraón.

-¿Dónde esta el capitán?- le preguntó Faraón solo suspiro. -¿tu capitán?- gritó esta vez. Ninguno de los piratas se inmuto, se hincó Hyoga tomando el cuello de la camisa de Faraón –¡habla!- el pirata apenas fijó sus ojos en él, pero después los cerró, casi soltándose a llorar.

Hyoga suspiro, se puso de pie y acomodo su traje. Siguió caminando hasta la puerta, Estaba seguro que salir de hay seria todo una faena. Puso la mano sobre la puerta y esta se abrió sin resistencia alguna.

-¿queee….?- Estaban tan deprimidos los piratas que no necesitaban un candado. Vaya a nadie se le había pasado la idea que Hyoga despertaría sin ese mal. Sonrió como bribón el rubio.

Salió de la celda si hacer el mínimo de ruido, procuro dejar la puerta en el mismo estado que la encontró. El único pasillo estaba completamente a obscuras, no habría problema en seguir hasta la salida, bueno eso si no tropezaba en el trayecto. Con ese pensamiento camino como si fuera un gato, atento a cada ruido que se producía.

Llego un momento en que Hyoga comenzó a sentir frío, se apretó las ropas pero eso no ayudaba mucho, acostumbrado al calor de su tierras, este frío le iba a matar. Pero Hyoga no se iba a rendir por un poco de frío, tenía que recuperar a Shun y para eso había que encontrar al capitán Hades.

El pasillo dio una curva y mas adelante se apreciaba una luz anaranjada y un tibio calo, Debía ser una sala de guardias y una chimenea. Su nariz olfateó un sabroso aroma de sopa, sus tripas chillaron de hambre, Hyoga casi se hecha a correr del ruido que hizo su pancita.

Se aguantó el frío y el hambre, se acercó aun con cautela a la estancia, escuchó unas voces con acento curioso, curioso pero no ajeno al idioma. Podía comprender lo que decían.

-odio hacer estar guardias- reclamó una voz muy fastidiada

-yo también, preferiría estar en la fiesta con las señoritas – dijo otra igual o mas fastidiada

-vale hombre saca la sopa me muero de hambre… -dijo la primera.

Se escuchó el arrastrar de una silla y después el aroma de la sopa se incremento. Hyoga se atrevió a asomarse. Descubrió solo dos guardias ataviados con ricas pieles. Como estaría de calientito con una de ellas. Uno de los guardias era albino, delgado y bastante joven, el otro era rubio igualmente delgado, a sus pies estaba un lobo echado, uno de esos enormes perros d pelaje gris y una curiosa marca en su cara.

Hyoga no contaba con esa mascota.

El lobo se dio cuenta de su presencia y comenzó a gruñir, ambos guardias miraron a donde Hyoga estaba. Rayos, todo se complicaba.

El lobo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, los dos guardias alertados tomaron sus amas y caminaron detrás del lobo.

-justo cuando vamos a cenar- replicó el primero

-¡¡Salga de Hay!!-gritó el segundo, algo inseguro.

Hyoga notó esa inseguridad. El como oficial de la marina, lo sabía bastante bien, volvió a sonreír socarronamente para si mismo. Busco a su alrededor que opciones tenia. Aparte de piedras y rocas heladas, solo había unos cuantos montones de nieve acumulados por las ventanas altas del pasillo.

El lobo aparece ladrando frente a él, Hyoga musita una maldición y encara al canino, los dos guardias aparecen detrás del magnifico lobo.

-¡¡Ríndase!!!- gritaron los dos a coro.

Hyoga los miró fijamente, el lobo siguió gruñendo.

-un oficial de la marina de su majestad nunca se rinde sin pelear- les dijo con voz segura, aparentado que no tenía frío. Los dos guardias, tragaron en seco. -¡quítense de mi paso! –ordenó Hyoga imponente, los dos guardias dieron un paso atrás, no así el lobo que se preparó a saltar, Hyoga casi le gruñe del mismo modo.

El lobo saltó dispuesto a matar al fugitivo, Hyoga solo tuvo unos segundos para moverse a un costado, tomar la punta de la lanza del guardia a su izquierda, y arrojarlo contra su compañero, correr como loco hacia la habitación en lo que el lobo se recuperaba de la desastrosa caída. Lamentablemente para Hyoga no había puerta hasta el otro lado de la habitación, Corrió cruzando esta y llegó a la puerta.

¡!Estaba cerrada¡¡

Hyoga se volvió, el lobo entraba a la habitación ladrando, detrás de él los dos guardias, el rubio miró sus posibilidades. Su única arma instantánea la sopa. Pateo la mesa y corrió al caldero de la sopa, uso las mangas de su saco para tomar el acero caliente y arrojarlo sin cavilaciones a sus enemigos.

El liquido burbujeante cayo sobre los dos pobres hombres, y el metal sobre el lobo, encerrándolo como jaula. Hyoga se volvió a la puerta y miró a los guardias, ellos traían un fajo de llaves en su cinturón, corrió hasta ellos y mientras los dos luchaban por quitarse el liquido caliente de sus ropas desnudándose, Hyoga les arrebato los fajos de llaves.

Tardo unos pocos minutos en descubrir la llave y dejar los guardias encerrados.

Ahora estaba afuera de la prisión, aquel pasillo estaba infinitamente mas iluminado, las paredes cubiertas de tapices. Los golpes de los guardias le devolvieron a la realidad tras ver tan maravillosos tesoros.

Comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos con más siglo, el frió que se sentía era aun más terrible. El pasillo le llevo pronto a unas esplendidas escaleras, aun no creía que no se hubiera topado con nadie. Suspiró profundo sin dejarse amedrentar por las apariencias.

Decidió que era mejor seguir buscando por aquella planta, pero unos susurros le obligaron a quedarse en su escondite.

Por la escalera bajaban dos hombres. Uno más alto que el otro, ambos rubios, hermosos. Ambos hablando en un tono bajo, al llegar al final de la escalera, el más detuvo al más alto.

-por favor Loki- le suplicó, se adelanto parándose delante del otro, mirándole fijamente. El hombre alto Loki, se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada, sin cambiar su mueca seria.

-no es cosa mía- le respondió secamente al otro.

-no les podemos dejas así- insistió

-no podemos hacer nada por ellos- repitió Loki, dio un paso adelante y abrazó al otro con ternura. –Sabes bien Frey que son ordenes de Hilda…….. – le apartó un poco, le dio un beso en los labios y le apartó –Debo ir a ver a los prisioneros.

Hyoga se puso pálido, no había otro lugar para esconderse, salvo…. La puerta de enfrente, en un movimiento entró como rayo a la habitación.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó una voz en la habitación….

**Piratas de Pandora  
Parte 27 **

-¿yo?- se giro en seco Hyoga, al otro lado de la habitación había una hermosa dama de vestido largo y caireles dorados sujetados por una diadema mirándole claramente asustada.

-¿Quién más? -replicó ella enfada -Si usted… ¿Qué hace en mi habitación?- preguntó enojada, Hyoga corrió hasta ella y siendo todo un caballero le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No vaya a gritar- suplicó en tono bajo esbozando una bonita sonrisa Hyoga en sus labios. La dama estaba apunto de gritar otra ves -se muy linda cuando tiene esa cara de sorpresa señorita- insistió el rubio tomando una mano de la doncella y depositando un beso en ella.

Sin querer soltó un gritó.

La puerta se abrió de tajo, dos hombres entraron. Se trataba de Loki y Frey.

-¿Estas bien hermana?- preguntó Frey acercándose a la doncella, Loki se quedaba en la puerta bajando la vista, como si no quisiera estar en ese lugar, pero sin embargo allí estaba. Discretamente paseo su vista por la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo que estuviera fuera d lo normal.

-estaré mejor si te llevas a ese- contestó ella girándose, solo de ver a Loki se le olvido que un amable caballero rubio de ropas extraña había estado frente a ella.

-Te escuchamos gritar- protestó Frey haciendo un amago para abrazarla.

-vi un insecto- mintió ella. Loki levanto su mirada ante aquella respuesta, busco en el suelo al susodicho "insecto" –estoy bien llévatelo, sabes que no lo soporto- continuó ella protestando. Su hermano le abrazó con ternura.

-Freya…. Tu gritó… nos alarmó… - trató de explicarse Frey

-Vete te digo- insistió ella -Frey ya no soy una niña, anda vete- endulzó un poco su voz Freya -y llévate…. A ese- siempre ese tono ardido, siempre esa denominación. Loki lo sabia y sin insistir más se salio de la habitación.

Frey suspiró

-ojala pudieras darle una oportunidad- dijo él soltando a su hermana del abrazó -les quiero a ambos- terminó Frey caminando a la salida.

-"ese" te apartó de mi lado- replicó Freya molesta –ya no somos una familia- dijo indignada sin verle siquiera.

-Si vez a un hombre desconocido grita- añadió Frey con la mano en el picaporte -Loki ha dicho que uno de los prisioneros se ha escapado y puede andar rondando por el pasillo.

-no necesito la ayuda de "ese"- replicó ella, la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Freya suspiró un poco más calmada.-¿quieres salir de una vez?

-Así que estas enfada con tu "cuñado"-Susurró Hyoga saliendo de las faldas de Freya, era tan amplio el vestido que ninguno de los dos hombres se había dado cuenta.

-no es mi cuñado- dijo Freya enfadada. -¿A que has venido?

-no sé porque tenga que decírtelo- susurró Hyoga acercándose a la doncella por detrás, posando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Porque si no lo haces le diré a Frey que estas aquí- cerró sus ojos

-Anda llámalo- insistió Hyoga dándole un masaje en los hombros, ella soltó un gemido de placer. El extranjero era sumamente hermoso, no lo podía negar y sus manos… vaya eran muy buenas frotando. –pero tendré que tomarte de prisionera ante sus ojos, y veras como "ese" hará lo que sea para rescatar a la hermana de su _amante. _

-¡Él me arrebato a mi hermano!- gritó Freya saliendo de su ensoñación, apartándose un paso para encarar visualmente al extranjero.

-créeme, es lo menos que él le aria- dijo muy seguro de si mismo Hyoga volviéndose a buscar el ropero.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?- refunfuño ella, caminando al lado del rubio –Ese tipo me arrebato a mi hermano, ese tipo le obliga a… a…. hacer cosas espantosas…. a-

-tener sexo- interrumpió Hyoga tomando un enorme vestido blanco, lo miró atentamente. Ella se tapo la boca asustada con la palabra. Se giró y camino hacia la puerta. Hyoga le tomó del brazo antes. -Tu hermano tiene razón, el prisionero esta en el palacio y necesita tu ayuda- dijo seriamente.

Freya le retó a los ojos.

-Me encuentro en la misma situación que ese hombre al que odias- intentó explicarse Hyoga, Freya se sintió con esas palabras con el corazón desecho. Los hermosos caballeros ¿acaso ya no existían para las doncellas? -voy a rescatar a la persona que amo, pero para eso debo encontrar primero al capitán Hades y su hermano.

-¿y porque habría de ayudarte?- Freya se alejó de él defraudada.

-Porque ya me ayudaste una ves- se acercó una vez mas Hyoga posando sus manos en los hombros de ella. -y crees en el fondo que quizás podrías haber malinterpretado mis palabras o podrías hacerme olvidar de "esa persona" tan especial para mi- continuó Hyoga con un tono seductor, como solía usar antes de que conociera a Shun y le lanzaba halagos a todo lo que se moviera.

Freya suspiró resignada, el hermoso extraño era tan hermoso y sensual al hablar.

-¿te gusta más el blanco o el azul?- preguntó Hyoga de pronto sonriendo.

**Piratas de Pandora  
Parte 28 **

-Así es hermana- habló la doncella de largos cabellos rubios, sentada justo al lado de la dama coronada con hermosa corona negra. Su rostro juvenil se lleno de sorpresa al ver entrar por la puerta del salón a Freya acompañada de otra dama de excepcional belleza.

-¡Oh Freya!- exclamó poniéndose de pie. Los hombres sentados alrededor de la gran mesa en acto de caballerosidad se pusieron de pie instantáneamente. -Me alegra que al fin decidieras unirte a la celebración- comentó la joven caminando hacia Freya.

-Me han contado que ha dio una victoria importante Fler- Sonrió Freya muy forzadamente.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó de pronto Fler al tener las manos de Freya entre las suyas -Me parece que no…

-Es una prima lejana que llegó apenas- interrumpió Freya, sin la presencia de su hermano y "ese" podía explayarse con la explicación" –la mando papá para que conociera a mi hermano…

Y dale con el mismo tema, pensó Hyoga, pobre chico, no lo dejaban ser ni estar con la persona qu realmente quería. Bueno sería un servicio extra. Miró a los presentes dedicándoles una sonrisa inocente.

-entonces déjame presentarte querida- Fler tomó la mano d Hyoga y la jaló hacia donde la dama de cabellos blancos y la corona negra –Ella es mi hermana mayor, Hilda, la princesa valkiria de Asgard.

Hilda le miró profundamente como si pudiera leer en los pensamientos. Casi sintiendo miedo de ser descubierto en su treta, pero Fler era más entusiasta.

-Este es Dolvare- le presento a un hombre mayor con una armadura de metal -guerrero al frente de los vikingos.- El anciano le guiñó un ojo, y casi le lazó un beso. ¡Que viejo rabo verde.!

Fler le condujo al siguiente caballero, pero ella se detuvo al ver entrar a Frey y Loki. Freya palideció. Había jurado que ellos no estarían en la fiesta por razones de seguridad.

-¿hermana?- preguntó sorprendido Frey a Freya al verla en la ceremonia. Freya no respondió, incluso se atrevió a jalar a su hermano lejos de Loki, acercarlo hacia la doncella y seguir con su teatro asegurándose que Loki que viera todo eso.

-¿Recuerdas a nuestra prima Ginebra?- le preguntó Freya acercando a su hermano al disfrazado Hyoga, aun sonriendo fingiendo alegría de ver al joven "pariente".

-No- simplemente dijo Frey mirando a la "joven"

-Papá a dicho que ella será tu prometida- apuntó Freya dirigiéndole una mirada a Loki.

-¡Ay capitán!-exclamó Fler al lado de Loki -¿no le parece grandioso? Nuestro consejero al fin casado...-ella siguió hablando. A Loki no le pareció nada de eso, suspiró resignado y se giró para salir. En los ojos del hombre se notaba una extraña mezcla de rencor y frustración.

Hyoga lo vio y no le pareció bonito cuento. Además se estaba tardando para encontrar al capitán. Miró al chico llamado Frey, sabia que estaba tan confundido como asustado al ver al capitán en ese estado.

Hyoga sonrió, se acercó a la mesa y se robó un cubierto. Regresó veloz al lado del aun sorprendido chico.

-Porque siempre se complican las cosas- exclamó Hyoga detrás del chico, todos miraron a la "prima" con sorpresa. ¡¡La joven hablaba como un chico!!! –Hyoga tomo del pecho a Frey y le puso el cuchillo al cuello a su nuevo rehén!. –si aprecian a este joven será mejor que se queden quietos- advirtió Hyoga con voz potente. Frey luchaba para escaparse de esos brazos.

-¿Qué se supones que haces?- preguntó Freya casi dando un alarido. Esto fue suficiente para atraer de nuevo la atención de el capitán Loki, sus ojos ahora podían matar a cualquiera.

Hilda y su hermana fueron alejadas por Dolbare y por la mitad del grupo, la otra mitad se quedo a tratar de salvar la vida de Frey, amigo y consejero.

-Como dije, voy hacer todo lo necesario para salvar a la persona que amo.. -respondió Hyoga jalando a Frey unos pasos atrás -un paso más "cuñado" y serás viudo- advirtió Hyoga a Loki, él se detuvo musitando maldiciones en voz baja. –todo puede ser muy rápido o lento….. -sonrió Hyoga -¿Dónde esta el capitán Hades?


	13. El mar del norte 4

**Piratas de Pandora  
Parte 29 **

Hyoga continuo corriendo por el pasillo, jalaba tozudamente a su prisionero Frey.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- volvió a preguntar Frey ya casi sin aliento.

-Ya te lo dije…- respondió Hyoga llegando a la esquina del pasillo, se detuvo en la intersección. -¿Qué camino?

-Ese de allá- respondió Frey señalando la puerta de la derecha -¿Qué tiene que ver el capitán de esa nave? –Para Frey todo era un enigma.

-Porque aunque este chiflado- respondió Hyoga apunto de patear la puerta -es quien puede ayudarme a encontrar esa persona-

-Espero que al menos seas feliz- dijo desganadamente Frey corriendo sin muchos ánimos de ayudar o detener al extranjero.

-Tu también serás feliz- dio Hyoga recorriendo el pasillo rápidamente, las puertas estaban todas cerradas, por un momento le dio la sensación de estar en un camposanto.

-Mi hermana se encargara de separarme de él- dijo triste al fin -en esta, esta a quien buscas –señalo Frey. Hyoga le miró como caso perdido, sin replicarle le aparto un poco y pateo la puerta con fuerza, esta no cedió de buena manera.

-¡Detente!- gritó Loki entrando al pasillo acompañado de varios guardias, Hyoga se maldijo por haber sido tan torpe y no haber tomado aquella princesa. Pero bueno que se le iba hacer. Rodeo nuevamente a Frey con sus brazos y le coloco el cuchillo nuevamente al cuello.

-No querrás perder a alguien amado- dijo secamente Hyoga, Loki se detuvo mirándole con odio, detuvo a los guardias.

-¡¡Frey!!-La voz chillona de Freya resonó por detrás del capitán. Freya miró al extranjero y se abalanzó sobre el capitán, sacudiéndole las ropas -¡¡Sálvale¡¡si dices que le quieres Sálvale!! –gritaba ella completamente asustada.

Hyoga sonreía ante la escena.

Loki la apartó y pareció ordenarle a dos hombres que la sujetaran, ella chilló. El capitán dio un paso e Hyoga también.

-Prometo no hacerle daño a este joven si me entregas con vida al capitán hades y la tripulación. Loki pareció pensarlo. -La vida de este hombre es para ti más preciosa que cualquier otra- apuntó. Loki apretó los puños. Sin decir nada caminó decidido hasta la puerta, Hyoga solo retrocedió dos pasos, sin saber que haría aquel hombre.

Loki miró a Hyoga y sonrió. –Tienes razón extranjero- sencillamente dijo, de movimiento rápido se giro golpeando la puerta y esta se resquebrajo como si vidrio fuera. Hyoga se sorprendió y dejó ir al joven Frey.

-Tienes 10 min para largarte con tus amigos- añadió Loki abrazando a Frey como si le fuera la vida en ello. Hyoga le sonrió agradeciendo el gesto.

Dentro de la celda estaba Hades e Ikki.

-Pensé que estarías dormido pato- rezongó primero Ikki.

-no hay de que- se burló Hyoga corriendo hacia los grilletes que les mantenían aun dentro de la celda, Hades por su lado sonrío, algo se tramaba el capitán.

-Bueno Ikki ahora si me agradecerás lo de la rata- puntualizó Hades sacándose las manos de los grilletes a sorpresa de Hyoga.

-repugnante- solo dijo quitándose del mismo modo los grilletes.

-Entonces andando- apuró Hyoga -solo tenemos 9 minutos-

En cuanto salieron los tres aun vieron a Loki con Frey en brazos, Freya unida al par llorando de felicidad al ver a su hermano libre y los guardias no sabiendo que hacer.

-¡Capitán!- gritó un guardia -¡se escapan!- añadió otro.

Hades e Ikki los miraron sorprendidos.

-Dadles unos minutos, después id tras ellos- sencillamente dijo Loki sin mirar a los prisioneros.

-me alegra que te molestaras por la fiesta de bienvenida- dijo irónico Hades

-por aquí- mostró Hyoga corriendo hacia los guardias, confiando en la palabra del capitán Loki. Al pasar junto a ellos, escuchó un susurro "gracias" sin atreverse de quien de los dos.

Los tres caminaron con decisión entre los guardias, y en cuanto doblaron la esquina echaron a correr como locos. Hyoga trató de guiarlos hacia fuera, pero al único lugar que llegaron fue a aquel saloncito donde se unían las escaleras y estaba el pasillo que daba al calabozo inferior.

-bien hecho pato- gruñido Ikki asesinando a Hyoga con la vista- ahora estamos atrapados.

Hades rebusco entre sus ropas. Pateo el piso.

-se quedaron con mi brújula- añadió

-genial- aulló Ikki, Hades se tapo los oídos y Hyoga lo ignoro olímpicamente tratando de decidir por donde.

-me parece que perdiste esto Hades- ronroneo una voz sensual, los tres buscaron la vista de donde provenía.

-ahora si estamos en problemas- anuncio Hades revolviéndose los cabellos, buscando entre las cuentas que le colgaban del cabello.

-el famoso capitán Hades del Pandora- continuo aquella voz, Ikki giró hacia atrás y en la parte superior de la escaleras estaba una hermosa dama de cabellos blancos, con una corona negra. Hyoga la reconoció al verla y torció la boca.

-creo que no nos han presentado- se giró Hades guardando sus manos detrás de él con su ya clásica gracia.

-quiero sus cabezas- puntualizó aquella dama.

Detrás de ella aparecieron guerreros en armaduras plateadas, bajaron las escaleras gritando.

Ikki, Hades e Hyoga corrieron por el pasillo contrario a los calabozos. Los tres sabían que bien podía ser un camino errado o bien podría ser la salida, pero fuera cual fuera, los llevaba lejos de aquella banda de maniacos.

El pasillo termino en una pequeña puerta, los tres en acuerdo se lanzaron contra la puerta para abrirla, pero esta se abrió sola antes de aquella idea. Ikki cayo en la nieve, Hades encima e Hyoga alcanzó a saltarlos.

-por aca- dijo una voz. Se trataba de Frey envuelto en un abrigo de pieles, a su lada estaba Loki con igual disfraz.

-¿Cómo hicieron para llegar antes?- preguntó Hades poniéndose de pie.

-más bien como hicieron ustedes para tardarse- dijo Loki

-pensé que nos arrestaría- dijo Hyoga caminado al lado de Frey, conduciéndolos por otra puerta nuevamente dentro del palacio.

-Hilda esta loca- pronuncio Loki sacando de un muro varios abrigos semejantes.

-por mi se pueden quedar con esa loca- pronuncio Ikki bastante fastidiado- debemos irnos a buscar a mi hermano.

-la brújula nos trajo aquí- alegó Hyoga. Todos llegaron a un pasillo ligeramente custodiado, Loki se quito su abrigo y encabezó el grupo guiándolos entre los pasillos.

-Puede que recuperen su brújula- añadió Frey susurrando -esta noche habrá una fiesta, se dice que el capitán del "kraken" vendrá a narrar su victoria sobre el "Pandora". -Ikki, Hades e Hyoga miraron sorprendidos al joven Frey

-Ellos dos han sido eternos rivales- comentó Loki deteniéndose en un pasillo que daba a un saloncito, allí había mucha gente.

Ikki e Hyoga casi sufren de un paro cardiaco al ver a Shun caminando entre la gente del salón.

**Piratas de Pandora  
Parte 30**

Shion se sentó junto a Hilda, miraba a todos con inmenso orgullo. Lucia su uniforme militar como si un hubiera traje que le igualara o le superara. Sus ojos verdes se deleitaban al ver al joven Shun parado al lado de Dolbare.

En el cuello de joven pendía un aro y d este aro colgaba una delicada cadena plateada. Su piel pálida reflejaba la luz dorada de las velas, sus captores solo le permitían usar un pequeño trapo en las caderas ocultado su intimidad, pese al severo frío que sentía.

Al lado de Shion estaba Sorrento sonriendo, su traje de gala equilibraba bien junto al de Kannon a su lado, en sus piernas tenia al pequeño DN, usando lo mismo que Shun y una cara triste. Era como si estuvieran festejando algo demasiado importante. Junto a Hilda estaba, "él", el hermoso Julián vestido de ropas blancas haciendo resaltar sus ojos azules y melena celeste, estaba demasiado serio, aun para sus propios hombres. Isaak detrás de él, como una sombra, con su uniforme de siempre y sus armas.

La sala estaba llena de guardias y de los hombres de Isaak, cada marina portando sus "mejores galas", la guardia de Hilda usaba sus armaduras bien pulidas. El lugar estaba iluminado por ciento de lámparas y velas, y la inmensa fogata al final de este donde se asaba lentamente un jabalí gigantesco.

Sin más apareció Frey acompañado por su hermana, luciendo sus trajes más hermosos. Todos los presentes aguardaron silencio.

-El capitán Loki consiguió atraparlos tras un engaño- pronuncio Freya con cierta emoción, abrazó a su hermano y le dio un beso -logró salvar a mi hermano de ese bastardo- añadió sonriente.

-Espero que pronto traiga las cabezas- añadió Hilda como si fuera la cosa mas habitual, se giró un momento y poso sus gélidos ojos en Julián, se atrevió a posar una de sus manos en la mejilla tersa de "él", un sonido gutural salio de atrás. Hilda sabía que se trataba de los gruñidos de Isaak, cuanto disfrutaba de hacerlo enojar.

Frey y su hermana se acomodaron en los asientos disponibles, bastante alejados por cierto. Hilda les miraba con frialdad, casi como si estuviera examinándole las mentes.

Loki entró segundo después, a diferencia de lo demás, seguía usando su unirme habitual, era quizás el único que no se había cambiando de ropas en todo el día.

-mi señora- pronunció con voz calma, Hilda le miró. -sus deseos siempre son ordenes para mi- añadió, hizo una reverencia y tras de él desfilaron 3 doncellas, de vestido largo y velos en la cara, solo se les podía ver los ojos, cada una traía una bandeja con algo enorme cubierto por una tela negra.

Las doncellas pusieron las bandejas delante de Hilda, y cada una hizo el ademán de sujetar la tela negra.

-El prisionero que escapó- habló Loki pausadamente, como entreteniendo al publico expectante de aquellas bandejas. –y casi roba la vida de su fiel sirviente Frey, pago con su vida.- La doncella de en medio alzo la tela, y bajo de esta apareció la cabeza de Hyoga con el cuello cubierto de rosas rojas, y cientos de manchas rojas por todos lados.

Hilda miró con gran emoción la cabeza delante suyo.

-Los dos prisioneros que trataron de escapar- continuo su discurso Loki caminando tranquilamente hacia Hilda –pagaron con su vida- Las dos doncellas restantes alzaron sus tela y mostraron las cabezas de Ikki y de Hades respectivamente.

Hilda estaba deleitada con el espectáculo rojo frente a sus ojos.

Shun palideció al instante y oculto su rostro en sus manos, DN por su lado se mordió un labio y los miró intensamente, albergando deseos de vengar la muerte de todos ellos.

* * *


	14. El mar del norte 5

**Los piratas del Pandora **

**Parte** **31**

Seiya camino silenciosamente, como si fuera un gato incluso mas silencioso. Las paredes de piedra no le intimidaban en lo mas mínimo.

Caminaba decidido pese que su corazón aun seguía dolido. ver especial de convocatoria

Giró e una esquina y vio los guardias descritos. Aunque eran solo dos tenia que ser precavido.

Seiya avanzó ahora con paso común tratando de convencer a quien lo viera que era un guerrero asgariano.

-El capitán me mando a inspeccionar a los prisioneros- dijo imitando el acento local. Los dos guardias suspiraron con fastidio, detestaban que ahora el capitán hiciera revisiones coda veinte minutos.

Desganados abrieron la puerta retirando varios candados. Algo tedioso por cierto.

Seiya entro al recinto y tal cual le explicaron, ninguno e los dos guardias entró con él.

La celda parecía estar divida en varias secciones, en medio distinguió a los gemelos encadenados a la pared colgando. A su izquierda estaba un cuarto de la tripulación del "Pandora" sumidos en un extraño sopor. Finalmente a su derecha estaban algunos de sus propios compañeros.

Sin tardanza se acerco a Hypnos y con la llave le libero, Casi al instante la tripulación de la izquierda despertó.

-Seiya- susurró medio dormido Hypnos, Seiya le indico con un simple gesto que guardara silencio. Hypnos asintió y camino para indicar a los suyos guardar silencio.

Seiya se dirigió a liberar a Thanathos, del mismo modo sus compañeros despertaron.

'Es un sortilegio que Hilda aprovecho en su favor' recordó las palabras del capitán Loki y que Hades explicó poco después.

Siguió con el plan.

Seiya se dirigió a los centinelas pidiendo salir y ellos sin preguntar abrieron la puerta.

entre ocho dominaron a los guardias, los amordazaron y dejaron encadenados.

El grupo siguió a Seiya por el laberinto de pasillos y puertas hasta la habitación de la joven Freya.

Con sorpresa encontraron las cajas tal cual había mencionado Frey.

Y sin perder tiempo el grupo se encerró en la habitación.

* * *

**Los piratas del Pandora **

**Parte 32 **

Loki miró a Hilda y su cara de satisfacción al ver las cabezas. Estudió atentamente al resto del grupo, todo estaba bien, mas que bien. Shion sentado con Shun en las pierna y Kannon con DN. Miró por ultimo a Frey, el nudo en su garganta creció, no tenia elección.

Una joven entró al salón usando los mismos atuendos que las chicas con las bandejas. Esa fue la señal silenciosa para que cubrieran las cabezas de nuevo antes que la líder Hilda pudiera poner sus dedos en alguna de las cara. Hilda esbozó una cara de ira indescriptible.

-¡Capitán!,- rugió ella en milésimas de segundo a lo que Loki preparado solo contesto.

-otro regalo su majestad- dijo humildemente haciendo una caravana.

Las tres jóvenes se retiraron dejando las bandejas en la mesa, Hilda sorprendida con el anuncio estuvo a punto de ladrar una queja pero Dolbare se adelanto.

-¿a que estas jugando?- inquirió de tal modo que los invitados no se preocuparan.

-un regalo a mi señora –insistió Loki a la par que detrás suyo aparecían tres hombres desnudos salvo un taparrabo laborioso, llevando mascaras de madera y collares de plumas. Los cinco hombres cargaban un instrumento diferente, tres tambores y dos especies de instrumentos de cuerda, se sentaron delante de la chimenea con precisión casi militar y ejecutando un grito-rugido al mismo tiempo.

Hilda y los demás quedaron sorprendidos, aunque la líder que con la boca abierta de par en par embelezada por ver hombres perfectamente asoleados y músculos bien torneados. Su hermana Fler le cerró la boca sin dejar de ver a los músicos.

Isaak solo alzó una ceja sorprendido, no creía lo que veía y Shion estaba mas que encantado.

Los músicos hicieron sonar siete veces sus instrumentos.

Pum

pum

pum

Loki se alejo caminando hacia donde estaban Freya y su hermano, trató de ocultar su vergüenza.

pum

Entraron veloces un grupo numeroso de jóvenes desnudos ataviados unos con taparrabos, otros con faldas de palmera y unos pocos con minifaldas de telas vistosas, todos sin excepción traían mascaras de palma tejida. De varas formas y colores.

Aguardaron en sus lugares en distintas poces, como hermosas estatuas bellamente pulidas y decoradas para la fiesta en honor a sus dioses.

Hilda estaba sorprendida al ver tantas figuras masculinas de hermosas pieles doradas y músculos perfectamente torneados, ella se dio cuenta que algunos traían cimitarras y pequeños cuchillos. Los miró a ellos, a sus invitados, a su capitán. Estaba sorprendida, confundida pero deleitada.

-la danza de la abundancia-habló Loki en ese momento, Hilda y los demás le miraron sorprendidos. Loki aplaudió una vez y las tres doncellas que habían traído las cabezas volvieron a aparecer y tomaron las bandejas, poniéndolas después en la pequeña mesa de servicio.

Hilda pareció enfadarse pero Loki atento a sus reacciones volvió a aplaudir.

El baile dio comienzo.

Todos los bailarines rompieron su quietud, al mismo tiempo que los tambores comenzaban un ritmo estruendoso, volátil y sumamente exquisito. Un ritmo que los corazones vibraron de gusto y mas de uno de los invitados siguió con sus dedos.

Los bailarines comenzaron sus danzas sacudiendo sus cinturas, sus brazos. Las cimitarras participaron como un elemento mas de la danza, las figuras dancisticas eran tan rudas como precisas, como entrenamientos de batalla.

Giraban haciendo lucir sus faldas, entrechocaban todas las armas acompañadas de un grito sordo al ritmo de los tambores.

Hilda solo miraba embelezada el desarrollo de las figuras, los cuerpos moverse con precisión y gracia. El capitán Isaak advirtió que el baile era muy parecido a como había visto entrenar a los marineros.

El ritmo de un pronto se detuvo por un instante, el grupo de danzarines se dividió a la mitad. Al final de ese corredor de cuerpos, apareció otro bailarín, uno cuya mascara era mas grande, mas decorada y hasta cierto punto, mas terrible. Su piel un tanto mas pálida casi como el blanco de alabastro, cubierta por intricados dibujos como si su piel hubiese sido pintad de cenizas a propósito para destacar aquellos dibujos en rojo y negro.

Los músicos volvieron a reiniciar la música, mismo ritmo pero mas frenético y mas salvaje.

El bailarín inició su baile con movimientos sensuales, avanzando lentamente, evitando al mismo tiempo las cimitarras.

Hilda se vio completamente embelezada, al igual que varios de sus invitados.

El bailarín salto a la mesa en cuanto llego a ella, de un modo ágil e inesperado, sus pies desnudos fue lo primero que vio Hilda alzano la vista lentamente, pero el bailaron, se tumbo en la mesa dando unos movimientos como si fuera victima del mas grandioso orgasmo. Hilda pareció jadear queriendo estar, que digo, sintiendo lo que el bailarín.

A otro cambio de ritmo, el bailarín se escabullo al regazo de la ligereza, tomando sus manos y guiándola a palpar los músculos del bailarín. Hilda nerviosa se dejo hacer y miró al resto de sus invitados apenada. Ella vio que todos los presentes tenían un bailarín haciendo lo mismo, incluso a los varones.

Noto, a los bailarines como si fueran amantes celosas, habían arrancado a Shun y DN de donde estaban sentados y eran conducidos por los bailarines sobrantes a centro y hacerlos bailar.

Nadie dijo que no, pues se veía... muy pero muy entretenido todo.

Pronto Hilda se vio jalada de su asiento, se vio de pie con aquel bailarín pegado a su cuerpo, sus manos con ligereza recorrían su cuerpo, de una manera tan erótica pero tan amable al mismo tiempo, respetando su feminidad, aun asi, Hilda podia cerrar sus ojos y sentir que le estaban haciendo el amor de una manera tan original y deliciosa.

Los tambores callaron y la música canto solo con el viento, Hilda solo veía la mascara y sentía las manos, sus dedos recorrían la piel del bailarín por donde se le había permitido con miedo a equivocarse y ofender al hombre.

Pum Pum Pum

Sonaron tres veces los tambores e instantáneamente todos los bailarines abandonaron el recinto.

Hilda se sentó en su silla de nuevo fascinada.

Todo había sido muy grato, al menos para ella, trato de agradecer a su capitán pero ya no estaba, ni Freya ni su hermana. Fler estaba recostada en la silla aun jadeando, Dolvare a su lado parecía recomponerse así como el resto de los invitados.

Nadie había reparado en la enorme mascara del bailarín principal a mitad de la mesa ni que hacia falta gente..

Los sirvientes entraron sirviendo la cena.

* * *

**Los piratas del Pandora **

**Parte 33 **

El grupo de bailarines corrió en desbandada por los pasillos del palacio, giraron en varias esquinas siguiendo lo que parecía un único líder.

Aquel bailarín de piel pintada.

DN venia cargado de manos y pies por otro dos así tal cual Shun, ambos con una manzana en sus bocas, claramente asustados.

El grupo, en silencio estricto se metió a una habitación, y en cuanto el ultimo hubo cruzado la puerta se cerró. Dn y Shun quedaron en el centro de la habitación y se les dejo libres, Shun fue el primero en quitarse la manzana.

-que...diablos creen que... gritó exigiendo una respuesta, pero fue callado por unos labios amorosos.

DN se quedo mirando al grupo convencido que a todos ellos, les conocía de alguna manera.

-¡Que diablos crees...que haces?- exigió susurrando Ikki volteando tras quitarse la horrenda mascara negra y un trapo en la mano para quitarse aquellos dibujos intrínsecos.

-Hago que no nos delate- respondió Hyoga momentos después, Shun se le colgó feliz al cuello.

-Están todos- pregunto una voz familiar para algunos, DN reconoció a Hypnos como uno de los músicos.

-Estamos todos señor- respondió Faraón lavándose la boca con algo -no vuelvo a besar a ese idiota de Shion...

-Tienen que darse prisa- urgió Ikki cuando alguien comenzó a repartir ropas asgarianas -El capitán Hades ya debe estar esperándonos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, alguien abrió.

-señor, se trata de Freya- dijo

Ikki camino hasta donde la joven dama para hablar con ella.

-Los planes han cambiado- dijo ella - El señor Isaak salio detrás de ustedes, y lo he visto, los anda buscando.

Ikki miró a Hypnos y a Hyoga aun con Shun en brasos y alguna excusa besándolo.

-debemos irnos ya- dijo secamente...

Todos asintieron.

El grupo ya vestido con ropas de asgarianos, salio de aquella habitación, parecía un grupo numeroso de sirvientes caminado siguiendo a la dama Freya, todos caminando como si fuera un grupo de kindergarten

Afortunadamente no se encontraron con nadie en los pasillos, y pudieron llegar hasta la terraza del castillo, desde hay podían bajar al pueblo y a los muelles donde supuestamente estaban el Pandora.

Siguieron caminando como si nada, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-Corran- grito una voz mas que conocida. Hades seguido muy cercano por Loki quien traía al hombro cargando a Frey, los tres corriendo como si su vida fuera en ello, y así era.

Detrás de ellos, corrían velozmente Hilda y sus compañeros, como perritos tras liebres, el grupo comenzó a correr al ver tal cosa,

DN pudo sentirse mejor al ver a Hades pero preocupado al tener que correr, Hilda se veía muy pero muy furiosa.

Sin duda el pirata algo más había hecho...

Hades había sido el único que se había quedado debajo de la mesa de los comensales, según él para vigilarlos, ya que estando "él" y el kraken en el mismo recinto sería difícil escapar a su magia. Hades debajo de la mesa fue descubierto por Shion mientras cenaba y este tiro su tenedor por accidente. Hades fingió ser un sirviente, un gato, un bailarín pero Isaak lo sacó en cosa de segundos. En ese momento de sorpresa para los comensales Hades aprovecho... el lechón que había y knokeo con él a Isaak, dejando el puerquito a cuidado de "él" y salio del salón. Freya había visto a Isaak correr detrás

de Hades, pero no vio al resto del grupo seguirle.

Hades se metió por cada escondrijo que encontró hasta que llego a la salda y se unió al grupo de huida.

Ahora todo dependía de su velocidad para llegar al barco y defenderse.

Los muelles estaban delante de ellos, a unos pasos, el grupo de Hilda y sus guerreros detrás, nada ya impedía su libertad, excepto claro los hombres del Kraken y el kraken mismo.

Hades y Su grupo se detuvieron al ver al kraken y sus hombres portando armas. Armas tradicionalmente piratas, un par de cimitarras, espadas cortas, cuchillos.

-Entrégate- ordenó Hilda sonriendo victoriosa y algo cansada de la corredera, sus hombres con lanzas habían formado un circulo alrededor del grupo desarmado de Hades.

-capitán- se le acercó DN a Hades y este le miró, largo rato como tomando algo mas que valor de esos ojos, tanto así que podía besarlo y terminar sus días allí mismo.

-Como vuelvas a besar a mi hermano te vendo en piezas rostizadas- amenazó Ikki a Hyoga robándole ternura al momento.

-Los piratas del Pandora nunca hemos sido prisioneros de nadie- alzó las voz Hades y sus compañeros alzaron los puños coreando un -¡si!

-Los piratas del Pandora siempre logramos salir hasta del inframundo- volvió a gritar y volvieron a corearle los piratas

* * *

**Piratas del Pandora**

**parte 34**

Los piratas del Pandora estaban entre la espada y la piedra, por un lado a Hilda y sus hombres y por el otro lado al Kraken y sus bestias.

Los ánimos estaban encendidos, los piratas consiguieron hacerse de armas con todo lo que tenían alrededor, palos piedras, hielo e incluso algunos decidieron usar sus propias des arma.

- jajajaja- ríndete Hades- gritó altiva Hilda al tiempo que movía una de sus manos y su soldados se adelantaban, el eco de los pasos resonó en todo el ambiente.

-Esto se pone feo- comentó Ikki sosteniendo una rama que hacia de espada.

Wyvern y Garuda se acercaron a su capitán.

-¿Crees que podrás?- dudo Garuad

Hades les ofreció una sonrisa que siempre que la veían de niño sabían que él, Hades no se iba a rendir aunque fueran más, aunque fueran muchos.

Hades alzó las manos y dio un par de aplausos. Thanathos e Hypnos corrieron direcciones opuestas.

-Ni porque aplaudas te perdonare- dijo la mujer, y sus soldados dieron otro paso.

-Eso quisieras- dijo socarronamente Hades.

Hades se giró y entregó al pequeño muchacho de cabellos negros al cuidado de wyvern, y Garuda, Minos que regresaba con un par de ramas se unió al grupo.

-Me aburren tus juegos- soltó de pronto Isaak a espaldas de Hades, con espada en manos y casi dispuesto a convertir su bello rostro en aquel terrible monstruo que le daba nombre.

Hades ni se inmutó, y volvió a dar un par de aplausos al aire, los piratas corrieron y parecieron tomar posiciones. Hyoga cargo a Shun hasta llegar al grupo de Wyvern, e Ikki no le quedo más opción. Loky y Frey hicieron lo mismo, era algo extraño lo que hacían los piratas.

Esto a Hilda no le gustó, y con un gruñido lanzó a sus hombres al ataque, Kraken atento también hizo lo mismo.

Lo que ninguno vio que esa mismas posiciones eran las mismas de aquel bailecito en el salón, solo que sin tambores ni mascaras.

Y aquí el que marcaba el ritmo, era el sonido de la ramas entrechocando con las espadas.

Los piratas comenzaron a hacer figuras en redondo batiendo las ramas y piedras, en perfecto ritmo, dividiéndose en grupos con aquellos que tenían el arma, al principio fue confusión para los hombres de Hilda, momentos después, el sonido de la batalla rugía como una danza perfectamente coordinada, e incluso Hades, se había logrado hacer camino hasta la lidereza evitando los golpes perdidos.

Kraken y sus hombres no habían tenido tanta suerte, Hypnos y Thanathos se dedicaban a lanzarles piedras desde los flancos a la par que eran atacados por los piratas del Pandora.

-mejor suerte para próxima- simplemente comentó Hades tocando con su dedo la frente de la dama y empujándola. Momentos después, los piratas corrían presurosos hacia el Pandora y como si fueran un ente vivo, ya comenzaban a navegar en las aguas heladas.

Kraken furioso se retiró al palacio en busca de su señor dejando a una colérica Hilda en el hielo con un ejercito derrotado.

_Tsutsuku_

* * *

**Piratas del Pandora**

**Especial del día de las mamis**

-¡¡¡ladrón!!!!- gritó una señora a fondo del callejón, Hades sin embargo no le importó lo que aquella señora gritaba sino el botín que llevaba entre sus manos, corrió sin siquiera mirar atrás hasta llegar a los muelles.

Un hombre le jalo de la chaqueta y lo alzó así como así, como si fuera una simple hogaza da pan.

-déjeme ir- gritó indignado Hades

-solo eres un ladroncillo- recriminó el hombre, echándose a reír. Hades solo le miró con fastidio, había que salir de allí ya.

Se movió y con habilidad alcanzo a pegar al señor justo donde no pega el sol, el hombre soltó al pequeño bribón y Hades hecho a correr. Para mala suerte de Hades los amigos de aquel hombre le persiguieron

Hades corrió por todo el puerto perseguido por un grupo furioso de hombres, armados con olas y espadas, posiblemente marineros honrados que querían atrapar al ladroncillo y ganarse un par de monedas de oro.

Uno de esos marineros alcanzo a Hades y lo atajo d la chaqueta nuevamente, ahora parecía pequeño minino lanzado patadas a diestra y siniestra.

-que lindo gatito- se burlo uno de los marineros.

-Más vale que se metan con uno de u tamaño- se escucho una voz detrás, los hombres al girar se encontraron con Wyvern, Garuda y Minos, los tres con sendos paquetes y desarmados. Los marineros sonrieron al creer que podrían atrapar a los piratas.

-Creo que no te entendieron- apuntó Aiacos.

-Mejor llevemos esto al Pandora estoy muerto- añadió Minos.

-Bueno Hades no te tardes- sonrió Wyvern

Los marineros se sorprendieron por un momento pensaron que la advertencia iba para ellos.

Hades mordió a su captor y después lo pateo con furia, se salio del circulo y cuando trataban de atraparlos les esquivaba velozmente y los pateaba.

En realidad Wyvern había hecho el comentario para Hades.

Pocas horas después Hades regresaba triunfal al Pandora con su paquete sin daño alguno llevándolo contento a donde estaban los tres hombres. Se los acerco y los entrego con algo de timidez.

Wyvern que lo recibió abrió con mucha curiosidad el paquete, lo que había allí dentro, llenó el corazón del hombre con el sentimiento más caluroso que podía haber sentido jamás.

-me das envidia- proclamó Minos -si fuera mi hijo yo quisiera un regalo así.

-igual yo- añadió Garuad

Hades s acerco a los tres y los abrazo. Para el pequeño pirata, esos tres hombres significaban ahora toa su familia.

* * *

PD: Mami o papi siempre se merecerán un regalo que los haga sentir orgullosos de sus pequeños. o festejen a sus mamis(o papis)

_o.wa.ri_

* * *


	15. La legenda de los cuatro elementos 1

Después de casi un año en espera, los piratas han regresado.  
Gracias por la espera y disculpas a sinceras a quienes los han seguido y han esperado.

Además agrego un capitulo extra como regalo  
Elenco nuevo, un giró nuevo, una aventura igual o mas loca.

XD creo que algunas escenas las ubicaran fácilmente en un par de películas y espero que el nuevo giro les agrade.

besos

**Piratas del Pandora  
Parte.35  
Especial -En el mar de Siberia-**

"Este relato fue confiado al gran pirata del norte que en tradición lo paso a sus descendientes y estos a su descendientes sin romper una ola vez la cadena."

Ikki bufó y se apartó del grupo, al parecer no le gustaba del frió que hacia en la cubierta, ¿y quien le habría de gustar 20 grados menos cero en medio del mar en una noche sin fin?

DN vio alejarse al hombre moreno y casi dejando su espada clavada en el pecho del único marinero que al contrario se veía en su elemento, Hyoga que incluso en esos momentos se había inventando la menor excusa para pasar casi las 25 horas del DIA junto a su conejito.

Por su lado Hades no le interesó lo que aquel trío pudiera hacer, en realidad su atención estaba fijada en DN cubierto de pies a cabeza de una capa de piel de alguna clase de oso blanco.

"¿continuo?" pregunto el chico de increíble ojos negros. El resto del circulo asintió de diferentes modos, incluso el capitán Hades busco darle ánimos escabullendo su mano entro de la piel del oso y apretar la manita del chico.

"Ese relato lo he escuchado de varios hombres abordo del Kraken," continuo DN desviado su vista hacia cielo nocturno, como buscando una estrella solitaria en ella.

"el relato hablaba de un hombre que había vencido a la muerte y a sus enemigos que lo querían fuera por su gran valentía.." continuo hablando.

Los demás susurraron, y asintieron.

"yo escuche que el hombre era rubio" se atrevió interrumpir Seiya con ánimos, pero cosió su boca al ver la mirada iracunda y fría el capitán de la nave, hubo un instante que hasta deseo esconderse detrás de un de los hombres de Hades.

Pero DN, continuo como si no lo hubiera interrumpido. "Él mismo decía que un día encontraríamos a este hombre y ese día podríamos volver a como nuestras vidas eran" añadió con cierta pesadez DN a la mención de esas palabras. Esta ves nadie hablo o dijo algo. Todos a esta alturas de la aventura, sabían contra quienes se enfrentaban, pero solo era una vaga idea. Quizás los únicos que sabían bien eran los gemelos y el mismo DN.

Pronto los marineros se levantaron y dejaron solos al capitán y a su joven acompañante, el resto d la historia podía espera. Era como si la simple mirada del joven DN perdida en las estrellas fuera la señal para que todos huyeran de esa zona, aunque en realidad, la mayoría con acuerdo secreto habían dispuesto de este sucio truco para ver a su capitán reaccionar ante las inocentes acciones del ex-policente.

"¿todo bien?" preguntó hades algo preocupado al ver la cara perdía de DN en la distancia, el chico le miró y asintió, por primera vez en días, el capitán del Pandora vio algo de melancolía en el rostro del chico, un par de lágrima en sus ojos negros.

"si estaré bien" asintió apretando más el abrigo.

Hades se puso de pie y avanzó asta el chico abrazándole de un modo que el mismo se sorprendió, no había vuelto abrazar a nadie así desde el día en que su hermana había fallecido y formo parte de la nave.

DN por su lado, se sonrojó, y cerro los ojos sintiendo el calor del hombre envolverle.

"que melosos" refunfuño Seiya haciendo una mueca mientras trepaba por la escalera de cuerda hacia el nido de cuervos. "todo el mundo se pone meloso" concedió el otro hombre al cual relevaba el más joven.

"Debería ser prudente decirle" susurró Frey al otro lado de la embarcación, a su lado Loki miraba hacia el horizonte, hacia las estrella y la luna reflejada en el oscuro mar.

"no lo es gatito" le ronroneo el ex capitán de la armada de Hilda abrazándole y robándole por segundos el aliento en un feroz beso al que Frey no hizo nada por oponerse.

Ikki por su lado se trepo a uno de los barandales, planeando una muerte ente para el pato roba hermanos que ahora disfrutaba de masaje con su hermano junto al palo mayor donde según ellos, nadie podía verlos.

Y fue entonces que vio en el horizonte aquella luz.

DN se sentía bien, tan bien que en un movimiento involuntario ladeo el rostro buscando los labios del capitán, que justo al rozarlos, algo golpeo la nave violentamente e hizo que todo el mundo cayera sobre la madera húmeda y congelada.

"Son ellos" aúllo Thanathos, y la belleza del momento se termino, aunque para el capitán, había sido el menor golpe que podían haber dado a su nave, mientras disfrutaba del pequeño sobre de si y sus labios sobre los suyos.

**Piratas del Pandora  
Numero 36**

Isaak, alias el Kraken, tuerto rabioso fantasma, capitán del barco fantasma más famoso del mundo de la navegación y pirata. Espectro por obligación siervo con voluntad. Y, hombre de gustos raros.

Isaak estaba en su camarote, la mesa estaba finamente servida, platos exquisitos, vinos raros, decoración exagerada.

El porque de tanta pompa. Sencillo. "Él", si, Julián estaba en esa misma mesa frente a él, mirándose mutuamente en silencio.

-¿mi señor?- apareció detrás de la puerta Baian.

-¿que sucede?- pregunto con un tono molesto Isaak sin dejar de mirar a su señor.

-Al fin los encontramos.-respondió con naturalidad.

-¿cuanto tiempo?- preguntó bajando la vista ante algo que parecía que él le había dicho directamente a su corazón.

-10 minutos o menos a esta velocidad- respondió una vez más Baian

-Gracias- Isaak no se molesto en siquiera verle retirarse.

Él sin embargo, le ofreció una sonrisa calida que hizo que baian regresara a su puesto de trabajo casi brincando como adolescente enamorado.

-Isaak- habló en un tono tan amable y suave que el capitán del barco se obligo a levantar la cara -apresúrate y devuélveme lo que nos fue robado- simplemente dijo Julián tomando con sus pálidos dedos una pequeña uva del racimo cercano.

Isaak se levando, hizo una reverencia y salio del camarote. Ahora su rostro mostraba una verdadera molestia...

Isaak estaba molesto, ya habían hecho de todo para recuperar a DN, pero el molesto capitán del Pandora en más de una vez se las había ingeniado para alejarlos del pequeño DN.

-Allí están- señalo Eo hacia el Pandora, en donde se veía demasiada actividad, como si s preparan para defenderse.

-¿cual será el plan esta vez capitán?- preguntó el viejo Leunadez.

-Él esta molesto- simplemente dijo sacando un pañuelo blanco. -Y me ha dicho, no... me ha exigido que le devolvamos lo robado. Esta ves no podemos fallar-

Baian, Eo, Leundes y Kriashor rodearon a su capitán, todos preocupados, porque... hacia mucho tiempo que no volvían a ver a su señor molesto, tan molesto.

-Iré primero- se ofreció Isaak quitándose el sombrero, Baian lo recibió. -Se confiaran conmigo- dibujo una sonrisa el capitán - la sorpresa serán ustedes- comento finalmente el capitán acercarse a la borda y subirse al pasamano. Los demás solo asintieron.

-¡¡A BABOR!!- gritó el hombre en el nido de cuervos, los hombres ya estaban listos con todo tipo de armas, e incluso prepararon los cañones, los gemelos se colgaron uno en popa y otro en proa dando indicaciones a los tiburones.

Hades estaba junto al timón rodeado de su tres hombres más fieles, Radamanthys, Aiacos y Minos, a su lado, pegado como conejillo asustado aunque el verdadero conejo estaba a salvo en los brazos del valiente pato que a saber como se hizo de un arma de fuego y una espada, aunque no las tenia en las manos porque se dedicaba a proteger a su lindo conejillo asustado.

Eso nos deja a Ikki justo al lado del palo mayor estudiando la situación en la que ahora se encontraban.

Seria la segunda vez en que se encontraban con el craken y no estaba muy seguro de que esta vez pudieran salir con vida. Estaban en aguas del dios Odin, muy lejos de tierra entre glaciales y iceberg, y encima podrían llegar en cualquier momento los barcos de Hilda.

Los minutos volaron y una extraña sensación recorrió a los integrantes del Pandora.

"El Kraken" estaba frente a ellos a no mucha distancia, lo suficientemente lejos para que sus balas de cañón no le alcanzaran pero visiblemente tan cera y aterrador. Aquel navío espectro había dejado de moverse sin dar ora señal de vida. Los hombres de hades estaban tensos al punto que podrían hacer cuerdas de violín con ellos.

-Están preparando algo- simplemente dijo DN a oídos de Hades, Radamanthys que escuchaba todo atentamente elevó una orden que puso más nerviosos a sus hombres.

-¿Que crees que vayan a hacer?- preguntó Minos en su infinita curiosidad.

-Sea lo que tengan planeado hacer... es mejor que lo hagan ya- respondió Hades sin aparta su mano del pomo de su espada.

La oleas golpeaban suavemente el casco del Pandora, los tiburones mismos comenzaban a ponerse más intranquilos

-Odio cuando hacen eso- gimoteó Thanathos desde su lugar. Ikki que le acompañaba le miró perplejo.

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó el ex-capitán del Atenea

-Cuando cazan a sus presas lentamente-explicó Thanathos, que solo había escuchado habar de Baian y Eo de esos momentos. Ni él n su hermano habían

presenciado una "cacería"

El silencio se rompió con un alarido de Seiya que corrió de su puesto al otro lado como bala, al siguiente instante un coro de gritos se elevó armoniosamente.

Hades y sus oficiales al volver la vista en dirección de los gritos pudieron ver como desde las aguas se elevan enormes tentáculos cayendo pesadamente sobre la cubierta tratando de agarrar a los marineros.

-Kraken- susurró Hades.

Radamanthys conciente del peligro ordeno a los hombres que aun no habían echando a correr, atacar a los tentáculos con una de sus tantas estrategias que tenían preparadas.

Los tentáculos salían de ambos costados del barco, como intentando solo derribar a sus enemigos sin tocar al barco.

-Isaak no tocara al barco- murmuro DN asustado- Este barco tiene algo que se lo impide- simplemente explicó

Radamanthys y su grupo pareció notar ese detalle, rápidamente se pusieron en posición comenzaron a ejecutar su danza de espadas, solo que sin el rítmico pulso del tambor.

Los tentáculos se movían rápido y peligrosamente y para su desgracia solo recibía herida y apenas había alcanzado a capturar unos pocos de todo el grupo de piratas.

-Somos los piratas del Pandora y nada podrá derrotarnos- simplemente le susurró Hades a DN.

El pequeño DN le miró con cierta fascinado al escuchar esas palabras.

-Somos como una familia que siempre dará todo por cualquier miembro de la familia- añadió Hades con tal propiedad que DN se llenó de confianza

Los tentáculos del Kraken finalmente desistieron de atacar a los marineros y se dedicaron a sujetar el casco del Pandora, su palos y cuanto pidiera sujetar, aunque no podía hundir el barco al menos podía sacudirle para aturdir a sus enemigos.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, pensó Ikki al sacar su espada de uno de los tentáculos...

Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, los gritos de la tripulación inundaron el aire con aun mayor estruendo que la ultima ves, incluso DN se pegó aun mas a Hades.

Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos fueron los únicos que guardaron silencio con sus espadas empuñadas mirando así aquello que causaba terror en los hombres

Hypnos abandonó su puesto corriendo por el pasamanos con increíble agilidad, incluso trepó rápidamente por una de las redes hacia las velas de uno de los palos menores, gritando quien sabe que cosas a su hermano.

Hades desenfundo su espada.

Una enorme garra llena de escamas se poso en cubierta causando que la madera se resquebrajara en astillas, inclinando el barco ligeramente. Luego apareció otra y aquel monstruo intentó subir al barco. Sus enormes ojos del tamaño de una persona miraban fijamente hacia donde estaba DN y comprendía su error al subir del lado equivocado del barco.

Radamanthys Minos y Aiacos fueron los primeros en enfrentarse a bestia marina, Radamanthys se dedicó a tratar de pincharle en aquella extraña protuberancia que tenia por nariz, mientras Minos y Aiacos se dedicaban a golpear con sus espadas las normes garras.

Hades estudió bien aquella cosa extraña. Tenia cara de pez aunque sus garras sugerían las de un lagarto, escamas enormes del tamaño de una cabeza humana, y posiblemente gruesas como escudos de soldados.

Seiya y sus hombres se unieron pronto a Radamanthys, Shiryu s encargo de organizar a los demás hombres y trataron de cortar los tentáculos. Estaba decidido a que si no podían derrotar aquellos bichos por lo menos escapar.

Ikki organizó a un grupo, movieron los cañones de su lugar y apuntaron a la cabeza de la bestia.

El primer cañonazo dio en el rostro de esa cosa pero había sido como un pequeño mosquito tratando de picarle.

Hyoga examinando la situación ordeno a un par de hombres con fusiles que disparan a los ojos. Esto no ayudo tampoco y solo consiguió que la bestia se enojara más.

En cosa de una hora, aquella criatura logro subirse al barco y había conseguido echar al agua helada del mar del norte al 40 de los marineros del Pandora, Radamanthys era apartado de la bestia herido con ayuda de Aiacos, Minos e Ikki por su lado reunían a los hombres junto a palo principal disparando sus ultimas balas de fusil.

Hades seguía firme junto al timón cuidado de DN con espada en mano. Los tentáculos de igual manera que muchos marinos tenia ya demasiadas heridas pero tozudamente no soltaba al barco, y aunque muchos de ellos estaban ya terriblemente cercenados no los dejaría ir con tanta facilidad.

Thanathos e Hypnos custodiaban los flancos alrededor de su capitán Hades, Hyoga cuidando de Shun parecía un guardaespaldas de juguete un soldadito de plomo aunque seguía estudiando la situación.

Para el rubio soldado, la situación comenzaba a tomar forma y cuando comprendió de que se trataba, su aviso fue tardío.

Una ola de proporciones gigantes azoto el barco, arrastrando a todo aquel que no estuviera sujeto a alguna parte del barco.

Hades sencillamente se molesto al ver que algo arrastraba en el mar alejando al pequeño DN. Que algo le sujetaba contra su voluntad y lo jalaba contra corriente por las heladas aguas del mar del norte hacia el kraken

Radamanthys arrumbado junto al palo mayor era curado por Minos, mientras e resto de los hombres luchaba por mantener una circulo de protección para sus caídos mientras eran curados.

-Hades- susurró Rada mirando la escena con tremendo coraje y furia por no poder hacer nada.

-Seiya a los botes- Ordenó Ikki a sus pocos hombres que quedaban y sin mas, Seiya seguido de otros seis hombres escaparon de las garras del monstruo y se lanzaron al frió mar en él único bote aun sin destruir por los tentáculos.

Demasiado laborioso considerando la inclinación del barco.

Ikki fijó la mirada en Hades en ese breve segundo, Hades le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

-creo que hemos sido demasiado buenos- dijo sin preocuparse quien le escuchaba. El rubio l miró sosteniendo a su conejito aun en shock por el agua fría, le pareció que el capitán finalmente se había decidido por algo. Aunque le pareció extraño que no hubiese hecho nada desde el principio igual me pregunto porque nu hizo nada Hades antes

en fin Hades corrió con singular gracia hasta aquella criatura portando su espada al costado, realizó algunas curiosas maniobras para esquivar las garras hasta llegar a donde sus hombres se encontraban.

-Capitán- susurraron preocupados, infinitamente preocupados.

-No es justo que se diviertan sin mi- bromeó Hades.

La criatura ahora ya estaba completamente subida al Pandora y distribuía su peso. Sus garras parecían las de un minino juguetón queriendo sujetar a todos los marineros. Era una bestia enorme, aproximadamente unos 10 metros de alto por unos 20 de largo, garras del tamaño de un hombre escamas por todos lados y una cola de pez por rabo, patas traseras palmeadas y cara espantosa.

La pobre cosa no había estado mas incomoda en su vida inclinado tratando de sujetar a aquellas cosas, de no ser por los mástiles podría haber terminado con los marineros desde hacia una hora.

-Vamos Shun sé como darles una oportunidad- dijo el rubio soldado Hyoga, Shun le sonrió animándose a poner de pie, pero al no poder, el cisne le dejo sentado junto al timón y le besó para darle valor.

El cisne trepo a uno de las velas por una red lateral y comenzó cortar los cables de contención de las velas, Radamanthys que le veía desde el suelo comprendió el plan del rubio y Hades solo tuvo que leer en su rostro para entender.

Mejor sincronización no podían haber tenido Hyoga y Hades. El capitán se apartó del grupo, aquella bestia no le importo, prefería al grupo que solo individuo. Y que error

Hades corrió hacia las patas de aquella criatura, con un solo sablazo consiguió cercenar la pata entera del monstruo haciéndole entrar en una espiral de dolor y enojo que se reflejo en estruendosos rugidos y ataques sin ton ni son a todo aquello que se moviese.

Aquel monstruo no había contando con el filo de aquella extraña arma que tenia el capitán del atuendo chistoso.

Hyoga dio un silbido, Hades se alejo del monstruo, tanto para escapar de un garrazo como para evitar quedar atrapado en la gran vela negra que caracterizaba al Pandora.

En esos instantes de oscuridad para la bestia fueron los instantes que aprovecho Hades para blandir una sola vez la espada frente a la criatura.

Del cielo cayo un rayo negro sin que hubiese nubes, la espada toco suavemente la madera tras el sablazo y aquel monstruo cayó al mar en dos enormes pedazos tiñendo el agua fría en agua tibia y roja.

Los piratas gritaron de gozo al ver como finalmente la ultimo tentáculo desaparecía en el mar y el barco estaba d nuevo.

-Aicos te quedas a cargo- sencillamente dijo Hades avanzando hacia uno de los botes con la esperanza de poder usarlo e ir a salvar a DN.

-No puedes dejar el barco- gritaron Aiacos y Minos al mismo tiempo.

-No ahora- especifico Aiacos encargándole la tarea de vendar a alguien más.

-si el enemigo regresa ahora el barco quedara indefenso- sencillamente explicó, a Hades no pareció importarle mucho. -Capitán entienda-suplicó.

Ikki y los demás no comprendieron del todo el porque de no dejar que Hades marchara.

-Si Hades abandona el barco ahora- se reclinó Radamanthys con cara seria y adolorida -El Pandora perderá su protección, mientras él este aquí, la esencia de Pandora le protegerá y evitara que este barco se hunda. -simplemente dijo.

Hades se giró a verle, camino hasta él y deposito frene a él, clavando en la madera la magnifica espada de acero negro.HDK1

-No puedo dejar que se lleven a DN así como así- fue lo dijo y se volvió abandonando la idea de los botes y subiéndose al pasamanos.

-Capitán- fueron exclamando varios marineros a turnos.

Ikki fue hasta a su lado comprendiendo del todo lo que él sentía.

-Pato cuida del barco, regresaré a estrangularte - sencillamente dijo y ambos hombres se echaron al mar sin importarles los gritos de los marineros.

**Piratas del Pandora  
Parte 37**

Sorrento caminaba lentamente en su camarote, cualquiera diría que estaba tranquilo el niño de algodón de azúcar, pero por dentro estaba como gato enjaulado.

Se volvió de pronto al ver que entraba Kannon, su melena azul por causas raras estaba atado en la espalda.

-quizás sea hora de que retomemos aquello en que nos quedamos- sugirió Kannon acercándose provocativamente al chico algodón, desabrochándose la playera.

Sorrento acaricio la idea y hasta se relamió los labios. Es mas hasta se sentó en el escritorio con los brazos abiertos para recibir al triton dispuesto a poblar el mar con sus descendientes. Idea que compartía Kannon en ese momento.

-Espero no interrumpir nada- surgió una voz de las sombras de aquel camarote

Kannon se apresuró no solo a girarse y abrocharse la camisa, sino a encogerse para que el intruso-recién llegado no viera que su lindo amiguito llamaba a la puerta de los pantalones listo a juguetear.

-Supongo que lo dejaremos a otro dio Kannon- suspiró desanimado Sorrento tratando de buscar entre las sombras aquel que había hablado, y este sin hacerse mas del rogar apareció.

Era ni mas ni menos que Isaak, el capitán tuerto y a su lado jalaba a DN atado con un montón de cosas, algas cuerdas roídas, un par de tentáculos y el mismo cinturón de isaak.HDK2

-Vaya pero si eres tu- dijo escuetamente Sorrento como si aquello no le importara en lo mas mínimo, de hecho estaba a punto de soltarle una larga e ininterrumpida sarta de insultos. Mira que te interrumpan cuando tu amorcito anda dispuesto y eso pasaba cada eclipse solar

Isaak torció un gesto que pareció a algo frustración al no ser tomado tan en cuenta como el creía que debía ser merecido, bufó Isaak momento después.

-Necesito que te encargues de él unas horas- simplemente dijo casi como una orden, Sorrento miró al chico de ojos negros, estuvo apunto de maldecir a Isaak, pero ¿como maldices a un maldito?

DN piso por enésima ves los cayos de Isaak, y este como las veces anteriores simplemente hizo como si no le importara. Lo que a Hades y su tripulación le costaba mucho en batalla el joven DN lo estaba consiguiendo. Sorrento dibujo una sonrisa al ver la cara de Isaak

-¿Que opción me queda?- fue todo lo que replico con desgana Sorrento mirando a Kannon en el suelo, se le veía muy entretenido haciendo quien sabe que allí solito.

Isaak miró furiosamente a esos dos dudando si podía dejar allí su premio en lo que regresaba por su barco y su tripulación, estaba seguro que el Pandora no tenia ni pisquita de idea de donde andaban, pero dudaba de esos dos, en especial de Kanon que los había dejado en especial por ese niño de azúcarHDK3 .

-Mas te vale que este cuando regresemos, sabes que a Él le disgusta separarse del mocoso.

Sorrento miró de nuevo al joven DN que ahora practicaba las patadas en las piernas de Isaak tal cual bolsa de arena y este sin inmutarse o así trataba de aparentar.

-Estará bien- sonrió Sorrento -Aquí lo cuidaremos bien a tu regreso.

-Oh... shi... -ronroneo Kannon de pronto de tal forma que Sorrento se tiño de rosa e Isaak prefirió desaparecer antes que otra cosa "rara" pasara en ese lugar.

En cuanto hubo marchado Isaak, DN se sintió más aliviado, odiaba a ese tipo por tantas cosas, y una de esas era tener el hoyito del cinturón muy apretado.

Sorrento tomó una decisión importante en cosa de nanosegundos, saco a DN de su camarote y se lanzó a Kannon con la esperanza que el muchacho aun tuviera algo de esa iniciativa de algunos minutos atrás.

DN quedó fuera del camarote, sin guardias solito en los pasillos de aquella nave desconocida, por momento se sintió irritado porque lo trataban peor que a la carga de barcos. Pero por otro lado, ¿quien iba a evitar que se escapara?.

DN comenzó a correr por los pasillos de aquella nave, para sorpresa suya no encontró a nadie. Subió, bajó, trepó y se arrastró hasta donde alguien atado podía hacer, a tal modo que encontró la salida a la cubierta principal, por un instante soñó en los brazos de Hades, en la calidez del Pandora y todo lo feliz que iba hacer pero el gélido viento le hizo recordar dos cosas, uno aun seguía en el mar del norte y hacia un frió de los mil demonios y dos aun seguía atado.

Corrió de un lado a otro, de proa a popa de babor a estribor, el hielo lo hacia caer, pero tan pronto caía tan pronto se levantaba.

-Un juego nuevo!- alguien grito de pronto al ver a DN corriendo por la cubierta, al marinero se le imagino ver un pingüino o algo así, pronto estaba corriendo a su lado del mismo modo en que DN lo hacia, fingiendo que tenia las manos atadas al cuerpo y tropezando en los mismos lugares que DN tropezaba. En media hora todos los marineros estaba imitando a DN tal cual, el barco por el peso y el movimiento comenzaba a mecerse suavemente, ¿y que de donde salieron todos ellos?

Del mismo modo que salen los villanitos en un videojuego, así de pronto...

DN noto que entre mas corría, salían dos marineros cada ves de una puerta, como si el movimiento atrajera a aquellos hombres espectrales. Corrió a la puerta y entro en cuanto otro par de marinos salio, aquella puerta lo condujo directamente a la bodega dando un pequeño salto de casi 4 metros. Pobre, le iba a doler el trasero un buen rato, en especial porque no había nadie que se lo sabara.

Se levantó como pudo DN y comenzó a correr en busca de una salida, curiosamente aparecieron marineros imitando cuando el hacia, y muchas de esas cosas, debido en parte al suave movimiento del barco fue resbalando y chocar contra la carga y las paredes del casco.

En breve el barco se mecía cada ves mas y mas, DN por azares del destino consiguió meterse a un barril en el momento en el que el barco entre tanto movimiento se giro de lado, las velas se empapaban con el agua fría y poco a poco daba una vuelta de 180 grados quedando la cubierta bajo el agua y varias cosas entre ellas el barril de DN salir a flote.

-yo creo que ya no debemos contenernos mas- susurró al oído de un kannon exhausto y sudado, sonreía ampliamente, se dio cuenta del extraño paisaje en la ventana, pero creyó que aun debía seguir alucinando así que.. reto a su Kannon a volver a intentarlo, a sus ojos, su mundo estaba de cabeza, y no literalmente hablando.

**Los piratas del Pandora.  
Parte 38  
**

**La legenda de los cuatro elementos. **

"DN flotaba en las aguas heladas de Siberia, su embarcación el tonel vació de ron flotaba a voluntad propia y el chico dentro se abraza así mismo temblando de frió, pero feliz de ser libre. De pronto escuchó un 'knock knok' del otro lado de la madera. ¿Acaso sería un pez? Se repitió el sonido, y DN lo ignoró.

-¿Hula... hay alguien aquí?- una melodiosa voz canturreó.

DN miró hacia quien le hablaba, un par de ojos del color del mar le miraban acompañados de la mas grande sonrisa que jamás había visto antes.

Hades e Ikki en el mar nadaron por horas en el gélido mar, nadaron hasta que sus pulmones se congelaron, hasta que sus músculos se tensaron y no queda nada mas en su cerebro que la idea de encontrar a DN.

Pero Siberia era un mar gélido desgraciado, que a la primera oportunidad los devoraría lentamente. Ikki que ya sentía su vida desprenderse de su cuerpo, sintió como una aun mas gélida mano le sujetaba del cuello y lo sacaba del agua con extrema facilidad

Ninguno de los dos pudo reconocer donde estaban o quien los saco del agua, sus mentes se habían dejado caer en un suave sueño, curiosamente lleno de luz y calidez.

Para cuando Hades abrió los ojos, el capitán del Pandora se maravilló como jamás en su vida y eso que había visto ya muchas cosas maravillosas incluyendo el hermoso rostro de DN

Por lo que su cerebro comprendió al ponerse de pie, estaban en un delicado bote, un bote de casi doscientos metros de largo y mas de quinientos de ancho, todo hecho de flores blancas, el mar y el cielo estaban fusionados en una maravillosa oscuridad decorada por estrellas blancas radiantes.

El mismo aroma de las flores le hacia sentir que estaban en algún lugar fuera de la tierra misma.

-Así que al fin despiertas- siseó una voz femenina casi infantil

-¿quien eres? Pregunto Hades mirando a la silueta al otro lado de la delicada embarcación, una figura cubierta por seda negra igualando el cielo y el mar.

-Nadie- respondió presurosa. Hades entonces vio que detrás de ella había otras dos siluetas sentadas, tranquilamente como mirando al cielo.

-Curioso nombre- bromeó Hades dando unos pasos hacia la figura, se dio cuenta que algunas de las flores, parecían ronronean cada ves que sus pies las apachurraban.

-Eres demasiado rudo con las flores de Nár- volvió a sisear la figura.

-ups- Hades le devolvió el comentario con una sonrisa y manteniendo su pie en el aire.

-no te fijes en detalles- canturreo otra de las figuras al fondo del bote- son solo flores de Nár. -Hades notó en la voz la sensualidad masculina, suavidad en las palabras y seguridad en el tono. Algo que le recordaba un sentimiento...

¿pero cual? Hades no podía decir cual exactamente.

-..gracias- dudó Hades al poner de nuevo su pie en las flores blancas- haa... creo que es donde digo gracias por ayudarnos- comentó un poco desubicado, Se sentía extraño frente a estos tres. Demasiado.

-No lo hicimos de buena manera- la voz femenina respondió agresivamente avanzando hacia Hades -Queremos de ustedes información-

-¿Información?- la miró incrédulo, una cara que pocas veces muestra el buen capitán. -¿que clase de información podríamos tener que ustedes podrían querer?-

La figura femenina casi se muerde la lengua al escuchar tal frase y antes de que pudiera sisear algo en respuesta otra voz se le adelanto. Cuando Hades la escucho, en ese momento juró que el amor que sentía por DN era nada comparado con la melodiosa voz de esta tercera voz.

-Deseamos encontrar a aquel que llaman DN- susurró la tercera voz.

Hades tuvo que abofetearse así mismo para no mirar como estupido a la tercera figura, que aunque no le había visto, su voz era demasiado hermosa... quizás mas hermosa que el de las míticas sirenas.

-Bueno eso algo que...-trató de responder Hades de buena fe, algo en esas tres criaturas le daba mucha confianza y seguridad, que gustoso si en ese momento le piden su corazón alegremente se los entregaba en bandeja de plata.

Pero del agua comenzaron a salir manos, pálidas manos.

Manos alargadas de dedos inverosímiles, que sujetaban las flores una a una y la arrancaban del barco, lanzándola lejos, y una ves lejos, la pobre flor se marchitaba convirtiéndose en una pequeña gema que se hundía en el mar.

En cosa de instantes, la figura dueña de la voz femenina en sus manos hizo aparecer kunais lanzándolos a las manos. Hades comprendió el peligro que corrían despertó a Ikki.

La cantidad de manos que aparecían pronto comenzaron a superar a aquella figura, Hades e Ikki con espada en mano trataron de ayudarles destruyendo como podían aquellas pálidas manos.

Aquella figura en un movimiento casi inconciente, hecho atrás el gorro de su traje, revelando el rostro de una joven mujer de cabellos rubios y penetrantes ojos azules, una doncella fiera peleando.

La barca poco a poco se encogía, dejando menos espacio para pelear, Hades por un momento llego a pensar que aquellas manos eran inacabables y quizás todos terminarían en el fondo del mar jalados por esas manos.

Este pensamiento, para fortuna de Hades e Ikki quedo en pensamiento. La doncella rubia lanzo todos sus kunais al mismo tiempo, liberando un ensordecedor grito, al instante una ráfaga de electricidad se desprendió de su cuerpo circulando entre los kunais como una especie de barrera protectora, durante unos segundos cada mano que estaba entre los kunas desaparecía al instante por unos segundos, Hades e Ikki se cubrieron sus ojos por la intensidad de la luz, por unos instantes, el cielo se mostró azul y el mar claro, al siguiente instante, el pequeño bote de flores estaba libre de esas manos pálidas.

_Tsutsuku!!_


	16. La legenda de los cuatro elementos 2

**Parte 39  
la legenda de los cuatro elementos parte 2**

Isack miraba iracundo el barco boca abajo, miraba a los pocos marineros que se habían logrado salvar y sobre todo miraba con desprecio a Kannon y Sorrento sentados con una manta sobre sus cuerpos.

-Ningún barco puede voltearse- gruñó entre dientes el viejo marino, no solo veía algo imposible sino que además DN se había fugado y no había ni la mas remota señal de donde estaba ese hombre.

-Es técnicamente imposible- agregó Sorrento con ingenuidad, pero prefirió esconderse en los brazos de su amante ante el único ojo lleno de rabia.

-Esto va hacer que perdamos nuestras cabezas- bromeo Baian del otro lado de la nave, vigilando la entrada a los camarotes.

-En estas aguas todo es posible- La poderosa voz de Siegfried lleno el barco, sus gélidos ojos verdes miraban a Isaak.

-Nosotros tenemos mucho tiempo navegando y...- se defendió Isaak.

-Ustedes jamás han venido a las aguas de Siberia, aquí son los dominós de seres infinitamente mas poderosos que tu señor- se aventuro a decir.

Eso en instantes provocó en Isaak que hirviera su sangre y lo tuviera contra la pared colgando desde el cuello. Siegfried, no se asustó por tal acto, tan solo dibujo una bonita sonrisa y continuo.

-Es a lo que me mando mi señora Hilda- explico - me mando a advertirles sobre estas aguas

-No me preocupan esos seres- comento Isaak dejando por fin a Sigfried libre, los ojos de Baian le miraban con duda. -es mas...- alzó la voz caminando hacia el timón -reto a esos seres a que vengan a este barco y terminen por nosotros esta empresa- grito con todas sus fuerzas, con tal incredulidad en su alma y voz que cada marinero y ser vivo a la redonda guardo silencio para contemplar sus palabra

Silencio.

No paso nada, ni el viento respondió a su llamado, e Isaak hecho a reír como maniaco. ¿quien podía creer que existieran criaturas mas poderosas que ellos?

-Si cumplimos con esa tarea ¿que nos darán a cambio? - una suave voz contestó a los gritos de Isaak, e Isaak dio varios pasos antes de girarse y ver a un hombre cubierto en sedas negras y capucha en rostro, aquella voz le agujeraba el corazón, le lastimaba los pulmones e incluso le hizo sentir frío por primera ves en esta vida desde que su barco había regresado del reino de los muertos.

Kannon y Sorrento se miraron mutuamente, guardando silencio, los demás marineros, asustados dejaron sus quehaceres y corrieron al otro lado del barco, Baian quedo en su lugar mirando al recién llegado con dudas, Siegfried por su lado le miraba con respeto e Isaak, el capitán tuerto le miraba con recelo.

-"Traelo ante mi"- Escucho la dulce voz de él, en su mente. Isaak dudo, por un momento pero no iba a desobedecer una orden, ninguna ves había desobedecido una orden de él.

Julian sentando tranquilamente en su cuarto miró a aquel extraño vestido en seda, con un movimiento de la mano despidió a Isaak y este salio de la habitación gruñendo.

-Alguna ves escuche hablar de ustedes- comentó tranquilamente Julián, el otro no ofreció respuesta.

El silencio en la habitación era demasiado tenso, casi podrías hacer un pastel de eso. Así que Julián no tuvo alternativa mas que continuar ante el silencio de aquel ser.

-Nosotros desconocemos el precio de tus servicios- comento honestamente Julián, aquellas palabras, parecieron insultar profundamente aquel ser.

El hombre dio media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación y de aquel barco.

-pagaremos lo que sea necesario para recuperar a nuestro camarada- atino a decir en cosa de segundos Julián, El hombre en seda negra se detuvo en seco. Se giró y bajo la capucha de su cabeza revelando un rostro serio y fuerte, de ojos negros y cabello con rastras negras y dos curiosas marcas en la mejilla, desde el cuello hasta la mitad del rostro. En sus labios había una discreta sonrisa

-lo que sea?- pregunto el hombre y Julián sólo afirmo sin saber realmente en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Isaak en el barco, miró salir a aquel hombre, su cuerpo se tensaba al verlo u oírlo, era una sensación de repulsión que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca.

El hombre le miró por unos segundos y del mismo modo en que había parecido, se iba, se había desvanecido en el aire.

-Esto me da mala espina. comentó Baian a Eo por detrás del palo mayor, ambos hombres se sentían perturbados por aquella presencia.

Inexplicablemente, un calido viento comenzó a soplar.

Si calido, como el que abunda en el caribe, un aire suave y demasiado caliente para aquellas tierras desvastadas en hielo y nieve.

Issak comenzó a dar ordenes, debían permanecer con rumbo en el que el viento les llevara, los marineros asustados cumplieron cada trabajo al instante, aterrados aun mas por el extraño viento calido del mar de Siberia.

-este es el viento del destino- Explicó Siegfried a Kannon - Nos llevara a donde él desea que lleguemos- añadió buscando un buen lugar para sentarse y disfrutar del viento calido.

Por otro lado, en alguna parte del mar de Siberia navegando en sin dirección, DN miraba asombrando al joven frente de si, parecía un simple adolescente con exceso de azúcar parloteando de quien sabe cuantos temas a la ves.

Le agradaba el chico, parecía bueno y su voz melodiosa le recordaba al murmullo de una madre amorosa cantando a su hijo, aunque no prestaba atención a la mitad de cosas que este decía.

Sin mas ni mas, del agua emergió otro chico rubio, pero mas serio, a DN se le antojo un poco mas amargado y frustrado.

-el viento esta soplando hacia nosotros- anuncio seriamente, y el chico de muy contento fue a muy preocupado.

-diablos, tan bien que la pasábamos- dijo y sin mas se metió al tonel junto a DN sonriendo - espero que no te incomode- DN alzo una ceja ante aquellas palabras.

Las olas del mar comenzaron a ser mas altas y empinadas, arrastrando al tonel y sus tres pasajeros increíblemente mas rápido.

...

**parte 40  
La legenda de los cuatro elementos parte 3**

Hades contemplaba el cielo negro y sus blancas estrellas, por donde mirara solo había agua e mar, un mar obscuro reflejando las estrellas, y pese al frío que sentía no podía creer que aun no hubiesen visto ni un solo iceberg en todo lo que llevaban navegando.

-Espero al menos nos dejen dormir una hora- se quejó Ikki con espada en mano y vista pegada al agua.

-mortales- siseo la chica rubia en un tono de queja.

Hades esbozo una sonrisa, esos dos seguirían peleando un buen rato.

-Al menos tengo corazón- agrego malhumorado Ikki

-Pero que...-La chica rubia avanzo hacia él con claras intenciones de usar sus kunais en la garganta de Ikki

-Basta- terció de nuevo aquella melodiosa voz y la chica rubia se paso su mano sobre su cabello y los curiosos rizos que adornaban su peinado como un par de antenas de mariposa.

-Esas cosas nos van a matar- Se puso de pie Ikki molesto mirando al agua negra- si no nos ahogan lo harán por aburrimiento-explicó

-eso es...- casi brincó de alegría Hades y caminó presuroso para la orilla de la balsa de flores de Nár. Lo que tenia en mente, como siempre a los otros les tocaría adivinarlo a su debido tiempo, Hades se arrodillo y trató de coger una de las flores, pero esta le quemó la piel como si fuera una braza ardiente

La chica estallo en carcajadas...

-Necios, son flores de Nár- dijo ella caminando hacia Hades con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara- son flores de fuego, cada una de ellas fue creada por mi señor Nár... Axel Nár- señaló hacia donde estaban las dos figuras.

-Y seguro tu eres la señorita risitas- inquirió Ikki, por duodécima ves tratando de adivinar el nombre de la rubia.

-mortales- volvió a reír cubriéndose la boca, una de esas sonrisas divertidas y llena de malicia. Ikki le dio la espalda indignado.

-como sea, necesitamos juntar las flores en el centro y reducir el tamaño del bote- Hades le explicó a la rubia y ella solo alzó una ceja preguntándose si el mortal no estaba zafado de sus tuercas, ella volvió la mirada hacia las otras figuras, una de ellas simplemente movió la cabeza en aceptación y ella gruño. No le gustaba la idea pero tampoco desobedecería.

-de acuerdo,- la rubia se quitó uno de sus guantes y lo entrego a Hades, -usa mis guantes y tu ropa, las flores de nár gustan de estar en sitios o cosas agradables- Fue todo lo que necesitó el capitán para comenzar a coger ávidamente las flores, Ikki suspiró y trató de imitarlo con sus propias ropas, Hades después deposito las flores justo enfrente de las otras dos figuras, Ikki hizo lo mismo y la rubia, bueno ella les miraba como si fuera el jefe y en una o dos ocasión los apuro con la tarea.

Un poco antes de terminar con su trabajo, las manos blancas surgieron de la obscura agua.

-Nunca pensé que las extrañaría- sonrío Ikki dejando las ultimas flores en el centro, su barca se había reducido a un área menor de casi un metro y medio de radio.

-hora de cambiar nuestra suerte- Comentó Hades mirando a las dos figuras aun sentadas en la barca y después mirando a la rubia. El capitán sacó su fiel compañera de todas sus aventuras, la pequeña cimitarra con pomo de plomo negro y hojas de acero, la cimitarra compañera y guardiana de la espada que se había quedado en la cubierta del Pandora.. -Mira y aprende- le ordenó a Ikki antes de que el moreno intentara detener una de esas escalofriantes manos sujetar una de las flores de nár. Hades miró a un par de manos y sus ojos se posaron en una de las flores, sin mas aviso, dio un paso y encesto la cimitarra a través de la flor.

Un sonido largo y agonizante, apagado y profundo surgió de donde la cimitarra estaba, la cara de Hades de sorpresa a victoria se cambió y hundió mas la cimitarra y hasta la hizo girar con algo de esfuerzo, dos manos cercanas se estiraron se estrujaron, sufrieron y al final comenzaron a hundirse en lo profundo, como si la cimitarra les hubiese robado el toque que las animaba.

Hades sacó la cimitarra con algo de esfuerzo mostrando en la hoja curva un liquido pegajoso blanquecino, y este al gotear, pareció animar a las flores de Nár.

-no puedo creerlo- siseo la chica rubia ante el éxito de Hades.

-No por nada eres el pirata mas buscado- alabó Ikki imitando el movimiento anterior de Hades.

-¿como es que adivinaste que hacer?- preguntó Ikki sentado enfrente del monto de flores de nár.

-Ratas- contento el pirata.

-¿perdón?-

-Si, esas cosas se movían y atacaban como ratas- sonrío Hades mirando a la chica rubia y los otros dos- cuando has estado la mayor parte del tiempo en el mar sabes como manejarlas.

-per...- trató de preguntar una ves mas Ikki pero fue interrumpido por la voz infantil de la chica rubia.

-Así que eres un pirata- dijo con cierto desprecio la chica.

-Gracias- agradeció la voz dulce y enternecedora de aquella figura, Hades comenzaba a enamorarse de aquella dulce voz, aunque solo la había dos veces ya.

-por nada...- se giró mirando hacia la obscuridad.

-no solo por ayudarnos sino... –

Hades miró a aquellas dos figuras, por un momento en aquellas silabas le pareció que había una nota de angustia. -ayudar a Axel-

-Queeeeeeee!!- Ikki pego el brinco mas alto de su vida y corrió al lado de Hades. Pese haber visto a Issak y sus hombres, a los hermanos Thanatos e Hypnos y sus mascotas, a la reina Hilda y las demás cosas con Hades, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Un chico llamado igual que el señor del fuego ¿cierto?- sonó desconcertado en su sonrisa -¿cierto?- miró a Hades, pero lo que Ikki miró en los ojos de Hades fue seriedad. -cierto- pronuncio aun incrédulo.

-Ikki, somos unos hombres muy afortunados- Comentó Hades después de que Ikki se sentará en sus pies mirando sorprendo. -No todos los días se navega en una barca de flores de nar con tres espíritus - explicó suavemente.

-¿y tu ya sabias?- se puso de pie de nuevo Ikki casi histérico -¿porque no me dijiste antes?!

-porque me dio la impresión que te pondrías así- respondió con una sonrisa altanera Hades avanzando hacia las dos figuras.

Ikki le miró y se cruzó de brazos. Ese capitán tenia demasiadas sorpresas y no le gustaban, definitivamente, y se repitió así mismo 'esto lo hago porque quiero a mi hermano.' cuidar a su dulzura de hermano, muy pero muy lejos de ahí, en el Pandora, un pato estornudo y eso que estaba calientito, sin ropa en brazos de un conejito.

Hades se arrodilló enfrente de las figuras. -A ustedes les debemos la vida, es lo menos que podemos hacer- les dijo lo mas humilde y suavemente que podía decir Hades.

Hubo silencio, profundo y casi hasta incomodo.

-Mortales- volvió a sisear cortando el silencio, la rubia se sentó al lado de las otras dos figuras. -mira, no salvamos tu vida porque no teníamos otra cosa que hacer- comenzó a explicar ella con un tono agrio y casi agresivo.

-Gracias por la mía- Ikki farfullo del otro lado, sintiéndose despezado por las palabras de la rubia.

-Estamos atrapados en este maldito océano de hielo- explicó. Hades pareció comprender parte de lo que decía y asintió, mientras que Ikki continuo farfullando un poco mas silencioso con sus brazos cruzados.

-Si son espíritus no entiendo porque siguen aquí... tu haces ese truco con los rayos y todo eso- alzó la voz Ikki mirándolos. Él solo sabia lo que lo sabia y nada mas allá de eso poco.

-Para tu información mortal- La chica rubia le señalo con el dedo índice- Nosotros estamos sujetos a reglas demasiado estrictas, y si llegamos a desobedecerlas todo tu mundo sufriría por ello- comentó cruzándose de brazos A veces ella no lograba comprender es que los humanos sobrevivan en un mundo sin conocer las leyes de la naturaleza.

-Bueno entonces en que podemos ayudarles- Preguntó finalmente Hades, Ikki se contuvo cualquier otro comentario y aguardo a la respuesta.

La chica rubia abrió su boca pero no pudo pronunciar palabra detenida por las otras dos figuras.

-Debemos volver a tierra firme- comentó una, Hades se aguanto las ganas de sujetar a aquel y besarlo, de saltarle en ese momento y violarlo varias veces.. era tan dulce la voz, tan maravillosa y tan...

cegadora..

Calida como...

-Será un poco difícil pero lo haré- respondió el pirata con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, estaba seguro que si volvía a oír mas notas de esa voz se olvidaría de aquel que poseía su corazón.

Hades por un segundo tuvo la impresión que bajo aquellas capuchas, un destello azul se asomo, el dueño de aquella fabulosa voz debía tener algo azul debajo de esa capucha, algo como un zafiros o semejante.

Aquella figura casi adivinando los pensamientos de Hades, se bajo la capucha, mostrando su rostro.

-¿pero que...?-La chica rubia al ver la acción pego el grito mas agudo que Ikki jamás haya escuchado en su vida.

Para sorpresa de Hades, era solo un chico, de cabellos dorados y esplendoroso ojos azules.

El pirata se puso de pie casi asustado, dando varios pasos atrás al ver el rostro tranquilo del chico.

-esto es...- no tuvo las suficientes palabras para comentar -tu eres...

...

**parte 41  
La legenda de los cuatro elementos parte 4**

Las primeras estrellas emergieron en el cielo lentamente, DN miraba casi dormido el cielo, escuchando las palabras rápidas que farfullaban los dos chicos rubios.

-Estamos perdidos- lloriqueo el primero dueño de ojos claros y aquel exceso de energía.

-Calma calma los encontraremos, si el tiempo aun sigue a nuestro favor- ofreció el otro.

Pero aunque las olas eran altas, y su pequeña embarcación navegara rápidamente, el viento acariciaba mas y mas sus caras.

DN se despertó violentamente, el pequeño tonel había sido levantado por una inmensa ola y había hecho girar en el cielo el tonel, los tres pasajeros se sujetaron con uñas y dientes a la madera mientras el tonel bajaba velozmente, sacudiendo a todos al chocar contra las gélidas aguas.

-¡¡Nos encontraron!! - gimió de nuevo el rubio- ¡¡nos encontraron!!- y aunque estaba dentro del tonel junto a DN, se abraza al otro rubio envuelto de pánico y temor.

-Concéntrate y sumérgenos!!- ordenó el otro, por un momento a DN le pareció que ambos rubios se gritarían hasta morir, uno asustado y el otro tratándolo de hacer entrar en razón. -Tienes que hacerlo o habrá sido en vano su sacrificio- añadio.

El mas joven se tranquilizó y asintió. Algo en aquellas palabras había pegado muy duro en aquel chico. Se arrodillo junto a DN y sonrío.

-espero no te de miedo la profundidad del mar- dijo al mismo tiempo que parecía que el pequeño tonel se hundía en el gélido mar, el otro rubio se sujetaba a la madera sin importarle el agua marina cubriéndole el rostro y el cuerpo. DN al principio se asustó creyendo que el agua los ahogaría, pero para su sorpresa, el agua no entraba al tonel mientras este se sumergía velozmente y el brillo de las estrellas se perdía en el cielo, en la superficie del mar.

-¿es magia?- susurró DN asombrado por el efecto, el otro chico le miró orgulloso y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-es algo más... DN- le contesto.

-¿como sabes mi nombre?- gruñó DN mirando a los alegres ojos del chico rubio.

-Es fácil saberlo, eres mas famoso que nosotros- le ofreció de respuesta

¿famoso? El chico rubio debió tomar miel esa mañana en ves de leche o algo semejante

-creo que me confundes- dijo DN no sabiendo de lo que hablaba el chico

-será mejor que no lo molestes Dem- masculló el otro rubio con un tono frío, pero amable. -aun tenemos que escapar.

-si ya sé ya sé- rezongó como un pequeño globo desinflado y desganado, era como si el otro rubio le hubiese quitado las pilas de la espalda. Aunque eso no le quito la enorme sonrisa de la cara y esa curiosa forma de verle, DN comenzó a pensar que era mejor el agua fría que estar juntó aquel chico. -Por cierto soy Demyx Nén anuncio estrechando la mano con DN y el pobre chico de cabellos negros abrió los ojos como platos tan solo de oír el nombre.

...

**Especial  
La legenda de los cuatro elementos**

Se decía que mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, solo había mar en el mundo y dos islas en el mar. Una de ella era llamada Islas destino y la otras El bastión hueco.

En las islas destino se decía vivían varias personas, pero no personas propiamente hablando eran poderosas, controlaban el destino.

Tres de ellos en particular, pasaban el tiempo en la playa jugando, no porque se aburrieran o no tuvieran algo mejor que hacer, jugaban porque era divertido y era parte de su rutina para distraerse de sus labores o cuando no estaban los tres juntos revueltos sin saber donde empezaba la extremidad de uno y comenzaba la extremidad del otro.

Una tarde, se dice, no fueron a la playa a jugar como siempre sino fueron al gran castillo del Olvido a visitar a una amiga.

Los tres repusieron que estaban cansados de jugar a lo mismo y necesitaban algo mas con que distraerse, ella con sonrisa les dibujo cuatro personas, pero como se veían solos ella creo otro 9 dibujos, así ella les entrego nueve dibujos a los tres amigos

13 dibujos traídos a la vida, con almas y corazones diferentes a los humanos, doce de ellos se quedaron vivir al norte de la isla, donde habitaba el hielo y la obscuridad mientras que el treceavo se perdía en otra parte de la isla, ese había sido el dibujo roto por los 3 detinos.

La legenda cuenta que con el tiempo, la isla El Bastión Hueco comenzó a hacerse obscura y fría, y las personas supieron entonces que además de los destinos de la islas destino había ahora nuevos poderosos seres entre ellos, y cuando estos seres buscaron a su compañero perdido la gente aprendió sus nombres, aprendió de sus virtudes y males, aprendió a respétalos y alabarlos. Pero entre esos 13 solo había cuatro que eran muy poderosos, y a esos cuatro los llamaron los elementos, Nár el fuego, Nén el agua, Súre el viento y Kemen la tierra.

Entre los cuatro elementos ayudaban a Lome la obscuridad y Cále la luz, y ellos a su ves eran ayudados por Ilma la luz de luna, Helce el hielo, Alca el trueno y olva las plantas. Pero había tres de ellos que parecían no ayudar a ninguno, sino mas bien a todos por igual y de ellos nunca se supo el nombre porque no eran visibles al ojo mortal.

Los nombres se fueron pasando de generación en generación hasta que la isla El bastión Hueco se dividió y formó los continentes que ahora se conocen y los mares y océanos hoy prevalecen.

Sin embargo los nombres se fueron perdieron en la vastedad del tiempo y pocas personas aun recuerdan esos nombres.

Owari del especial.

Especial de Especiales

Bueno para este punto todos se habrán preguntado, ¿porque todos andan detrás de DN?

Los piratas del Pandora, la tripulación del kraken, él, y lo mismos elementos. Pues bien, los mismos ancianos que relatan los cuentos de los piratas que navegan en altamar desde hace siglos, de los barcos embrujados, de los elementos encarnados, guerreros del país del hielo, también cuenta la historia sobre los míticos dragones del lejano oriente.

Se dice que en el lejano oriente vivían dragones, grandes y poderosos, de diferentes colores. Todos y cada uno de ello con diferentes poderes y personalidades. Pero a diferencia de los dragones de este lado del mundo, esos dragones eran guardianes

Si, poderosos guardianes, capaces de matar a los de su propia especia o parientes por proteger aquello que se les dio a proteger. Cada dragón era guardián de un conocimiento especial. DN en la época en que los elementos vivan en el país del norte era el Dragon Negro, guardián del conocimiento de la muerte. Sus conocimientos abarcaban desde como matar a alguien, llevarlo por el río del inframundo, hablar con rey de los muertos y conducirlo a una nueva vida

Prácticamente quien lo tuviera a su lado, tenia asegurada la vida eterna.

Se cuenta que una persona fue capaz de engañar a los cuatro elementos que custodiaban a los dragones y transformo al dragón negro en persona y lo ocultó en el mundo de las personas desde entonces.

Pero se dice que con los años, DN, se ha perdido en el mundo mortal y nadie sabe como es en realidad.

...

**parte 42**

**La legenda de los cuatro elementos parte 5**

Ikki estaba pálido, mas que pálido, estaba blanco tirando a azul, sus ojos no podían abrirse mas, sus piernas colapsaron y cayó en su esponjoso trasero al ver el rostro del chico rubio, sus ojos azules le recordaban el inmenso azul del cielo y el profundo del mar, un azul que nunca podría olvidar ahora... -tu eres...

-Pirata será mejor que dejes de decir incoherencias antes Lord Cále- casi patea la rubia al viejo Ikki con sus palabras, al parecer ella estaba molesta por el modo en que Ikki ahora actuaba

-Roxas Cále, el señor de la luz - susurró Hades con una divertida sonrisa aun soñoliento viendo a Ikki en su trasero y turnándose para ver al hermoso chico.

Roxas miro un momento a Hades, en su rostro no había rastros de una sonrisa o algo semejante, sus ojos se inclinaron hacia la chica rubia y ella se cruzo de brazos. -esta bien esta bien.- Rezongó ella. -soy Larxene Alca- dijo como si la hubiesen reprendido.

Ikki pareció que iba a decir algo mas, pero parecía mas un pez fuera del agua abriendo y cerrando la boca sin poder articular nada.

-queremos que nos ayuden a encontrar al morioke- resopló Larxene sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes, vigilando las aguas negras

Hades frunció el ceño al parejo que Ikki, ninguno de los dos había oído esa palabra ante, ni siquiera sabían como pronunciarla de nuevo si alguien les preguntaban. Roxas miró a la tercera figura envuelta en seda negra, a Axel poniendo una mano en lo que sería la espalda.

-debemos volver a tierra y encontrar al dragón moriloke - susurró Roxas, a Hades le pareció que en esa voz no había urgencia ni necesidad, sino mas bien un toque de nostalgia. –

¿dragón moriloke? de que estaban hablando esos tres, porque lo querían encontrar? hasta donde recordaba Hades, según los cuentos de su hermana, no vivían en este mundo al igual que estos chicos, ...entonces algo en su mente sumo 1 mas 1.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco- decidió mirar y preguntar a Larxene, cada ves que miraba al chico sentía su alma desfallecer y corazón morir –quieren volver a tierra y además están buscando un dragón.-

-Creí que eras mas listo pirata- siseo ella sin moverse y súbitamente posando su vista en la tercera figura -si estamos buscando un dragón, uno muy especial-

-Creí que los dragones solo vivían con ustedes y ustedes los cuidaban.- en este punto, Ikki estaba mas perdido que una botella en el mar, miraba a los tres, y su curiosidad hizó que se posara en la tercera figura que permanecía inmóvil, como acurrucada al lado del rubio, de esa figura solo sabia...

Su nombre, Axel Nár-

Pronto la luz se hizo en su mente. Si en esa balsa estaba Larxene Alca, el trueno indómito, Roxas Cále la infinita luz y Axel Nár era el fuego danzante, que se acurrucaba suavemente junto a la luz entonces …

-fuego nár- susurró y se puso de pie de en un instante y se quito su chaqueta y camisa y antes que los otros pudieran protestar las puso en la espalda de aquella figura.

Fue tan extraño su movimiento que los otros se quedaron en silencio, y sin querer fue lo mas oportuno.

Instantes después aquellas manos pálidas volvieron a salir del agua y una ves mas se dedicaron a arrancar flor por flor de la pequeña balsa de flores de nár. Hades, Ikki y Larxene volvieron a repetir la técnica enterrando sus espadas entre flor y flor, extrañamente, esta ves el ataque parecía que iba a ser mas intenso y mas duradero...

Cuando eliminaban una mano ya estaban tres en su lugar para remplazar, las espadas ahora no podían atinar a ninguno de los cuerpos y salían limpian. El miedo y el pánico se apodero de ellos.

-Larxene- Roxas gritó al ver que de su lado las manos finalmente les habían alcanzado a él y a Axel.

-Ikki- Hades ordenó y este sin siquiera preguntar de que sabor seria el agua simplemente en dos zancadas tomo la tercera figura y la colgó en su espalda, casi como muñequito de trapo, para sopesa y delicia de Ikki, aquella figura de Axel estaba escuálida como palito chino y ligerito como bolsita de dulces bacía, Roxas les miró a ambos con lo mas cercano a una expresión de agradecimiento.

Aunque aun tenían algunas de las flores recolectadas hacia unos pocos minutos aquellas cosas parecían ser millones, y no había modo de acabar con ellas rápidamente, en cosa de minutos estuvieron los cuatro espalda con espalda sin mas flores que les sirvieran de nave.

Hades e Ikki podían nadar, y quizá hasta pelear contra aquellas cosas, pero terminarían llevándolos al fondo del mar a conocer los reinos de David Jones, pero lo otros tres... si alguno de los dos Hades o Ikki creía en algún dios era buen momento para rezarle por algún milagro.

-lancen una cuerda- Hades e Ikki escucharon claramente una serie de voces, en segundos unas suaves olas movieron las pocas flores que les quedaban, delante de ellos estaba el Pandora. Su casco negro y sus velas negras se habían perdido en el cielo y el mar obscuro haciendo imposible ver llegar la nave.

Hades sintió que todo el frió que sentía en ese momento y la preocupacion se terminaba, pero aquellas manos seguían arrebatando cruelmente las flores.

-Tienes que ir primero- ordenó Hades a Ikki una ves que la cuerda les alcanzó, sin discutir la orden , Ikki comenzó a subir por la cuerda llevando en la espalda a Axel, Larxene por su lado sonreía ampliamente, en su mente se cocinaba un plan.

-suban, les alcanzare- dijo la chica, Roxas quiso protestar , pero Hades le sujetó como si fuera un pequeño niño y comenzó a trepar la cuerda con igual de habilidad que Ikki. Larxene no esperó mas y tomó las ultimas flores entre sus manos entrando al agua.

Instantes después el agua al rededor del barco rugió, algunas chipas salieron enfurecidas del agua y aquellas manos pálida que trataban de despostillar los tablones del Pandora sufrieron de espasmos durante varios segundos. Tiempo que les tomo a Hades e Ikki subir a cubierta y admirar el espectáculo de luz sin sonido

Larxene subió por la misma cuerda como si nada, empapada de pies a cabeza pero con la mas grande sonrisa que jamás le volverían a ver todos los presentes.

Radamanthys le entrego una frazada seca al verla escurrir y todo, absolutamente todo se le trasparentaba. Los piratas no estaban acostumbrados ver semejante dama así.

Y Larxene por su lado estaba satisfecha de ver a sus compañeros a salvo, en lugar seco aunque frunció el seño al seguir viendo a ambos colgados de las espaldas de sus recatistas.

-Thatanos, Hypnos consigan el objeto mas grande de metal que puedan- ordenó y los gemelos técnicamente desaparecieron.

-Porque diablos no baja a mi señor- siseo la rubia a Hades y él le devolvió la respuesta con una sonrisa

-porque amó a mi nave mas que a mi vida-

Ikki entendió aquello aunque los demás no, simplemente miraban a los tres nuevos pasajeros invitados del capitán.

-solo bájenos...- también siseó Roxas, al parecer estaba arto de estar colgado como llavero en el hombro del capitán - su nave estará bien...

-nada nada- interrumpió Hades. Se dio cuenta que en todo el barco no había ni una sola lámpara prendida, ni una vela nada. Todo estaba a obscuras. - Rada ¿porque no hay lámparas prendidas?- preguntó.

El primero oficial se encogió de hombros al ofrecer su respuesta - todas y cada una de las lámparas se apagaron solas hace menos de una hora y no hemos podido prenderlas desde entonces.

Thanathos e Hypnos volvieron pronto con la cacerola de la cocina, las mas grande, alguien en el fondo grito angustiado, adiós sopas. En cuanto la pusieron en el suelo, Hades colocó con cuidado a Roxas que aunque tenia las cejas fruncidas y parecía molesto, sus ojos azules denotaban lo contrario.

-vayan por otra chicos- ordeno Hades, Hypnos suspiró como diciendo adiós a algo querido.

-Lo que esta pasando con lámparas- explicó serenamente Roxas, Hades y todos los piratas sintieron que sus corazones se derretían con algo dulce, algo puro, inclusó el pato que saboreaba zanahoria se sonrojaba al oír aquella voz - es signo de que debemos encontrar el dragón lo antes posible- dijo saliéndose de la olla e indicando a Ikki que colocara a Axel, dentró pese a la nueva cara de miedo que le daba Hades al ver esos pies tocar la madera de su amada nave.

Roxas miró al capitán de la nave y sus brillantes ojos se desviaron un poco para descubrir la enorme espada clavaba en cubierta. Caminó hasta la espada seguido de un ansioso Hades.

-Esto ya paso una ves- dijo tomando la empuñadura de la gran espada, la cual pareció brillar con luz propia y poco a poco las lámparas emitían luces propias iluminando la cubierta del Pandora, sorprendiendo a toda la tripulación y pasajeros en esos instantes. -y conseguimos solucionarlo y con su ayuda - entregó la espada a un fascinado Hades - podremos evitar que el fuego se extinga-

Tsutzuku...


	17. La legenda de los cuatro elementos 3

o_O primero una gran disculpa, estos tres episodios se perdieron en algun lado de mi compu, y no me d cuenta asi que tuve que rescribirlos, quedaron muy cortos comparados a loq ue había antes, pero creo que la escencia de la estoria y los hechos se conservo.

Segunda gracias a Belen y MissBelovedLilith por sus apoyos que me dieron animo de volver a escribirlos.

:D y pues bueno, espero no los decepcione esta parte y tranquilas :D pase lo pase :D no se asusten

ahora si gracias por leer y que continue el show.

**Piratas del Pandora**

**Parte 43**

**Legenda de los cuatro elementos**

**Episodio 6**

**Saber**

Las estrellas en el cielo desaparecían lentamente, como si alguien estuvieran pintándolas con el velo de la obscuridad poco a poco. Baian se detuvo un poco de su tarea diaria de barrer la cubierta del barco. Sus ojo acuamarinas observaban consternados la extinción lenta de las estrellas.

Dentro, muy dentro de su corazón el frió y el miedo se abrían cabida, buscándose instalar por siempre, miró instintivamente una de la lamparas de abordo, volviendo a sentir esa calidez y valor muy propio de su corazón.

"No me gusta nada" chilló la voz conocida de su capitán, al parecer Isaack estaba teniendo otro de esos días malos, sus pasos fuertes lastimaban la madera del navío y su voz rasgaba el silencio con obesidades. "ahhhh..."

Baian saludo al capitán con respeto como siempre lo hacía y este le ignoro.

"¿Porque las lampara están apagadas pirata?" rezongó el capitán del parche.

El pirata entonces se dio cuenta que no solo la estrellas eran engullidas por la hambrienta obscuridad, sino también toda fuente de luz y calidez.

"en seguida la prendo capitán" Aseguró Baian con un nuevo saludo y hecho a correr antes de probar de nuevo la ira de su capitán.

Isaack bufó mirando con desdén las únicas lamparas encendidas en el barco, siguió su camino hasta llegar al timón, allí Eo canturreaba feliz una tonada que interrumpió al ver llegar al capitán molesto.

"Capitán" pronunció firmemente el pirata, sus ojos no se atrevieron a mirar a Isaak al no recibir repuesta. Era como un mal augurio.

"No hay viento, no hay luz y esta maldita obscuridad....." susurró el capitán. Eo presentía que había algo mas que estaba molestando al capitán, y claro no e lo iba a preguntar en su cara, aun apreciaba su vida. Como todos esperaría a que el capitán mismo le cantara su problemas

Baian apareció con un par de instrumentos, trató de que la llama de una lampara saltara a uno de dicho instrumento, y al contrario de toda creencia y contra las leyes físicas, la llama se pintó de negro y después se extinguió, seguida de otras lamparas.

"¿Que rayo hace Baian?" Gritó exasperado el capitán caminando hacia el mas joven de su tripulación.

"Lo que me ordenó capitán" se excusó Baian mirando confuso su instrumentos y la lampara, la luz suave de unas pocas lampara recordaba las escena obscurantistas antes de la creación de la vela o del uso de los aceites.

El capitán del Kraken estaba sumamente furioso y había encontrado la excusa perfecta para descargarla. Eo atento lo sabía y solo pudo hacerle alguna señas a su camarada antes que de que la ultima luz de abordo se extinguiera.

Completamente a obscuras, apenas iluminado con el débil resplandor de las ultimas estrellas, Isaak desvió su atención hacia la puerta de los camarotes.

El hombre ataviado en sedas negras salia de aquella puerta, sus ojos negros miraron a la vastedad de la obscuridad y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

"Que grata fiesta de despedida" comentó burlándose el hombre al ver a los hombres detrás del timón, pero su sonrisa desapareció en un instante, las estrellas del cielo desaparecían y abordo ya no había ninguna clase de luz que iluminara los atónitos rostros de los piratas. "malditos piratas" rezongó entre dientes caminando lentamente hacia la barandilla del barco.

"desgraciado" farfulló Isaack con molestia corriendo hacia el hombre vestido en sedas negras, sus intenciones claramente de lastimar o herir a aquel hombre.

"agradable humor" se burló una ves evitando de un solo movimiento la envestida primera del capitán con parche, Isaack giró al instante listo para intentar un segundo asalto, sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente, frente a él, en pleno aire, lanzas aparecían súbitamente, como si el polvo alrededor fuera juntado por remolinos de viento hasta compactarlo y moldear bellamente las lanzas, seis en total dispuestas frente al hombre y alrededor de Isaack.

Meditó un instante su movimiento y casi sin pensarlo tomo uno de aquellas lanzas flotadoras y la usó para atacar al hombre.

"Eres más rápido que el viento Xaldin Súre" alabó el hombre retorciendo varios metros con apenas una lanza en sus manos defendiéndose del ataque furioso de Isaack.

"No sé que tramas pero no me gusta" gruño el capitán balanceando la lanza en sus manos buscando un modo de desarmar a su oponente.

"El trato que hice con tu señor aún sigue de pie" explicó, moviéndose rápidamente a otro lado, buscando una forma de acceder a sus otras lanzas. "te guste o no"

Isaack brinco hacia tras de nuevo hacia las lanzas, usándolas como centro de gravedad para medir las cometidas de Xaldin.

"¡Capitán!-Gritó Baian regresando con la lampara creando un breve instante de luz, la flama se sacudió y se balanceo hasta desaparecer extinguida por viento. La distracción que ofreció en ese instante Baian le sirvió a Isaack para lanzar la lanza hacia su oponente y esta le clavara las ropas en el piso de madera con un golpe seco.

"Nos veremos después" Sonrió Xaldin poco antes de desaparecer en el viento ante los sorprendidos ojos de los tres piratas.

"¡Maldición!"- gritó furioso el capitán del Kraken, Baian se encogió donde estaba asustado por los furiosos gritos del capitán.

"¿Capitán?" Eo se acercó lentamente, las lanzas sobrantes se clavaron en la madera, dejando pruebas del poder del viento.

"Debo irme" dijo molesto acercándose a la borda del barco, no miró un solo instante a sus dos compañeros. "Tengo que terminar yo mismo el trabajo" añadió a modo de explicación tirándose después al agua helada del mar de Siberia.

_Tsuzuku...._

**Piratas del Pandora**

**Parte 44**

**Legenda de los cuatro elementos**

**Episodio 7**

**Luna**

El cuarto era pequeño, apenas lo suficiente para tener una cama y una mesita de noche, no había ventanas ni ningún otro medio de para ver al exterior, para entrar solo había una puerta por la que se tenía que encoger la persona.

Allí, sentado a obscuras, sin nada que permitiera ver nada, estaba atado. Él, de cabellos azules, ojos dorados y mirada orgullosa. Sentado, aguardando, escuchando.

"La luz..." susurró suavemente alzando la mirada al techo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, entraron dos hombres ataviados de hermosas galas, uno de ellos con un largo y abundante cabello verde, ojos verdes y en su frente dos pequeños puntitos lavanda, su sonrisa adornando su rostro causaba miedo a cualquiera que no lo conociera, mientras que su acompañante, poseía cabellera en azul claro, larga a la cadera y ojos claros, su mirada seria mostraba exceso de confianza.

"El fuego se extingue.... aun aun tiempo de revertir el daño" demando poniéndose de pie, su rostro sereno adornado con una herida en forma de equis parecía decir algo mas.

"Me alegra que estés tranquilo" habló acercándose cautelosa mente el hombre de cabellos verdes.

"Tenga cuidado Shion" menciono el otro hombre deteniendo al primero posando una mano en el hombre.

"Todo se extinguirá" advirtió alzando su tono de voz.

"solo dime lo quiero saber" presionó Shion de nuevo con su sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Jamas!" gruñó el hombre poniéndose de pie, tratando de intimidar. "¡Jamás, me oyes jamás!"

"Como desees" sonrió Shion haciendo la indicación para salir de la habitación. El hombre le miró con furia mientras ambos hombres salieron de la habitación y cerraban tras ellos la puerta de su pequeña celda.

"Shion, esto se pone interesante" comentó el hombre de cabellos azules su lado.

"aún falta lo mejor mi estimado Saga" anunció iniciando la camita en el pasillo a obscuras. No podían ver nada hacia delante o hacia atrás y lo único que los guiaba eran los aromas de la piedra húmedad y el sonido de sus pasos.

Pronto llegaron a un gran salón en cuyo techo había una cúpula de cristal y permitía el paso de las pocas estrellas que aun quedaban en el cielo, allí el eco de sus pasos, lejos de hacerse amplios disminuyeron debido a una alfombra. Saga hizo una reverencia ante Shion "Ahora es mi turno" comentó dando media vuelta y saliendo del salón deprisa.

"Pronto" susurró para si mismo Shion juntando sus manos a modo de que solo la punta de sus dedos se tocaran.

Un sonido extraño le llamó la atención, giró tratando de ubicar por donde nacía aquel extraño sonido, pero le ea imposible debido a la obscuridad que reinaba en el salón pese al escaso brillo de las estrellas. El ruido se repitió una y otra ves, pronto comprendió Shion que algo se arrastraba, avanzaba hacia donde estaba.

Instante después Shion sintió su cuerpo estrujado por cientos de ramas y raíces, toscas pero hábiles. Sintió ser elevado pocos metros encima del suelo, trató de gritar pero la presión en sus pulmones apneas le dejaba tomar poco aire.

"Finalmente te encontré" susurró una vos fuerte y segura, de entre las sombras apareció un hombre ataviado con una túnica negra, en su mano derecha había una gran hoz de un metal que jamás había visto.

"¿Como te atreves a atacar por la espalda?" gruñó Shion hacia el hombre. "¿Quien eres?"

"Marluxia Olva" respondió acercándose hacia el prisionero, Shion observo al hombre poseer cabellos rosados y algo en sus azulados ojos que le intimidaron terriblemente.

"Así que vienes por tu compañero" adivinó Shion tratando de de sonar mas seguro de si mimo de lo que estaba.

Silenció.

Marluxia no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarle mientras las raíces y troncos estrujaban el cuerpo de Shion.

"So.. co... rro..." trató de pedir ayuda con el poco are que le quedaba en sus pulmones. Shion se sintió desfallecer, pero sin mas ni mas, el aire volvió a sus pulmones y su conciencia le dijo que estaba en el suelo del salón sobre el tapete, al levantarse vio frente de si a Mu, su sobrino con garrote en sus dos manos, a sus pies el hombre Marluxia inconsciente.

"Gracias querido Mu" agradeció Shion acercándose al joven de cabellos lavandas, le abrazo amistosa mente.

"Te estaba haciendo daño tío" mencionó Mu dejando el mazo por un lado, el joven estaba temblando notablemente.

"Hay que poner este hombre en los calabozos" explicó Shion señalando a Marluxia.

"Esta bien tio" Mu sin preguntar nada mas, levanto al hombre con facilidad le colgó en sus hombros.

"Buscame en mi oficina, estaré terminado unos documentos" se explicó Shion saliendo de aquel salón. Mu asintío en silencio e hizo lo suyo. Caminó por los obscuros pasillos con Marluxia colgado en su hombro como costal de papas.

Por varios minutos mu solo fue acompañado por el eco de sus pasos, Marluxia comenzaba a despertar.

"Por favor ayudame a recatar a mi compañero" susurró débilmente Marluxia aun con los ojos cerrados.

"No puedo" le respondió del mismo modo Mu.

"Si el fuego se extingue ...." susurró de nuevo, su tono de preocupación hizo que Mu se detuviera a la miad del pasillo y sentara en el suelo a Marluxia.

"¿El fuego se va extinguir?" Preguntó curioso el joven Mu.

"Corre peligro" comentó Marluxia posando una de sus manos alli donde el mazo le había golpeado.

"¿Que pasara?" Preguntó Mu.

"No solo la obscuridad va reinar" Los ojos de Marluxia se clavaron en los ojos sorprendidos de Mu.

Un terremoto sacudió el castillo entero desde sus raíces, algunas piedras cayeron al suelo asustadas, Mu cayo al suelo. La sacudida había sido intensa, demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápida.

"Ya no estamos solos" sonrió Marluxia mirando al techo del castillo.

_Tsutsuku..._

**Piratas del Pandora**

**Parte 45**

**Legenda de los cuatro elementos**

**Episodio 8**

**Fuego**

Ikki se aceró a la puerta con una charola en sus manos, la poca luz que quedaba en el barco le daba un mal presagió, apenas había unas pocas lamparas, todas ellas distribuidas a lo largo y ancho del Pandora.

Frente a él custodiando la puerta de la habitación estaba Larxene sentada, su mirada perdida la hacia verse frágil y elegante. Ikki se aclaro la garganta tratando de llamar a la atención de la rubia. Ella apenas alzó su mirada.

"Debes tomar algo" le dijo caballerosamente Ikki acercándole la bandeja, en ella estaba una taza con algo liquido, y seguramente frío.

"No me gusta esto" susurró ella, Ikki alejó la bandeja creyendo que era eso lo que había provocado esas palabras en labios de la rubia.

"De acuerdo" respondió poniéndose de pie.

"Me gusta este mundo lleno de luz" comentó ella, Ikki le miró con duda al principio pero después comprendió. Deja la charola encima de un tonel cercano y se sentó junto a ella.

"Encontraremos la solución" trató de animarla con palabras, pero ella nego, se pusó de pie momentos después y puso su mano en la puerta de madera.

"Esperó no sea su ultima ves juntos" comentó.

Ikki se volvió a poner de pie y miró hacia la puerta.

Detro de la habitación, una ventana alumbraba escasamente el recinto, bajo de esta una cama postrada en la pared sosteniendo dos criaturas abrazadas una de la otra, como si soltarse equivaliese a una muerte segura.

"Axel" susurró Roxas apretando sus dedos en la ropa de cama, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo casi dormido.

"Aún sigo aquí" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Axel sin abrir los ojos, tomando entre sus manos las manos nerviosas de Roxas. "Todo estará bien"

Roxas se apretó más en el abrazó, percibiendo la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Súbitamente sus sollozos le delataron atrayendo la atención.

"No llores" le susurró dulcemente Axel acariciando sus mejillas, atrayendo le a un beso dulce. "Aun seguimos aquí" Roxas asintió besando le otra ves, y otra ves, transformando los besos castos en besos apasionados, cambiando el abrazo por caricias.

"Te dije que sería bueno esconderse detrás del tonel" Shun escucho el murmuro de Hyoga en su oídos, la calides de sus aliento en su piel le hizo girarse sonrojarse.

"Eres un pervertido Hyoga" se quejó quedamente Shun tapando la boca de Hyoga.

El rubio aparto la mano de Shun y le atrajo para besarle. "No mas que tu corazón" añadió finalmente recostando a Shun detrás del tonel en las sombras del cuarto.

"Capitán será difícil ver tierra sin luz" comentó Radamantys detrás de Hades, a su lado Aiacos trataba de leer un mapa con la escasa luz de una de las lamparas colgadas.

"Tendremos que confiar en nuestros instintos" les aseguró el capitán del Pandora desviando su atención al camarote al otro lado de la embarcación.

El barco se detuvo súbitamente, haciendo que toda persona de pie en cubierta cayera al suelo, un extraño sonido sordo se produjo debajo del barco.

"Que insistentes" murmuró Hades poniéndose de pie, momentos después, grandes tentáculos comenzaban a surgir del agua y sujetaban al barco con extrema facilidad. "¡Ese Kraken nunca se da por vencido!" Exclamó Hades mirando a su navío rodeado por los tentáculos.

"¡Protegían a nuestros invitados con sus vidas!" ordeno de un gritó Hades corriendo al centro de la embarcación, los piratas que le oyeron repitieron la orden y los hombres corrieron buscando sus armas, atacando con lo que podían a los tentáculos.

"¿Que rayos es eso?" Preguntó Larxene asombrada mirando los tentáculos atacar a los piratas al mismo tiempo que trataba de sujetar el palo mayor y los demás mástiles con intenciones de quebrarlos.

"Ese es Isaak el Kraken" respondió Ikki desenfundando su sable listo para defender el barco.

Tras ellos sin embargo, un alarido se elevo, la puerta estallo en astillas, revelando un nuevo tentáculo elevándose por los aires llevando de prisionero a Roxas.

"¡Señor Cále!" gritó angustiada Larxene lanzado al mismo sus kunais a varios tentáculos tratando de llegar a donde estaba Roxas.

"¡Corten ese Tentaculo!" Ordenó Hades corriendo en busca de su espada clavada la cubierta no muy lejos de donde estaba Ikki.

Los piratas concertaron sus ataques en el tentáculo, sacudía y se movía evitando los ataques y al mismo tiempo sacudía violentamente a Roxas.

"Evita que caiga al suelo" escuchó Ikki a su costado, Axel estaba de pie mirando furiosamente aquellas cosas viscosas enredar el barco y hacer de Roxas un simple muñeco.

Axel cerró un instantes sus ojos respirando profundamente, sus ojos esmeralda se posaron en el tentáculo que llevaba a Roxas, Ikki brincó y corrió tan rápido como pudo, momentos después, un nuevo rugido salio del mar lleno de dolor, los tentáculos comenzaron a arder en fuego instantáneamente aparecido. Cada tentáculo, cada centímetro ardió bajo un fuego dorado impresionante.

"¡Axel no!" gritó Roxas aun atrapado, cayendo poco después y rescatado por uno de los piratas debajo, el rubio se libero del abrazo y corrió hasta donde estaba Axel.

Hades con su espada en mano comenzó a cortar los tentáculos aun envueltos en llamas que poco a poco desaparecían consumiendo lo mas que podían de la carne suave del molusco.

Roxas llegó a donde estaba Axel, mirándole preocupadamente, recibió del pelirrojo una dulce sonrisa antes de que este cayera desfallecido.

En medio de cubierta apareció Isaak completamente herido y desmayado, los hombres sin esperar ordenes le cubrieron de cadenas y le llevaron a los calabobos.

Hades camino hasta donde estaba Roxas hincado en el suelo sosteniendo a Axel, Larxene estaba a su lado, Ikki también, después aparecieron Hyoga Shun misteriosamente sin ninguna herida y varios piratas también, las luces del barco se fueron redujeron una una.

" nos volveremos a ver" susurró Axel débilmente.

"¡Axel!" gritó Roxas.

_Tsutusku...._


	18. La legenda de los cuatro elementos 4

**46 Piratas del Pandora**

**La leyenda de los cuatro elementos.**

**Parte Nueve**

**Nén - agua**

DN se percato de algo en cuanto su pequeño bote emergió de las profundidades del mar. No había estrellas, ni luna ni otra clase de luz que captaran sus ojos alrededor salo un pequeño resplandor emergiendo de ellos.

Un resplandor débil y pálido.

El rubio de mucha energía, Demyx salio del tonel y hábilmente se balanceo en las orillas conservando el equilibrio.

Mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Dem..¿que es lo que ves? preguntó el otro rubio Vexen sin soltarse de la madera fría, DN entonces noto que tranquilo y apacible estaba el mar, tanto que si hubiese estrellas se pudieran reflejar con claridad.

-Es lo que no se ve- susurró con tal seriedad que incluso DN alzó una ceja.

-no se que vamos a hacer....- añadió Demyx devolviéndose hacia el tonel preocupado.

-Joven DN por favor háganos este favor- pidió Vexen humildemente -

-Pero..... no sé que quieren- volvió a decir DN encogiéndose en el tonel, tratándose de ocultar de ambos rubios con ojos azules y temperamentos distintos.

-aquí..... en el cálido mar.....- canturreo suavemente Demyx ocultando poco después su rostro entre sus manos

-las canciones se elevan como murmullos- continuo Vexen al oír que la voz de Demyx se volvía un murmullo distante. -las estrellas miran nostálgicas, rezamos entre las nubes en la boca de la obscuridad, perdidos pertenecemos al pasado listos a ser redimidos...-

-¿que.... que son versos?- preguntó DN mirando a Vexen en vista que Demyx hacia de gaviota perdida con la vista mirada en el horizonte, susurrando las notas de aquellas palabras

-no lo sé- confesó Vexen peinando sus cabellos nerviosamente. Era difícil de ver que clase de sentimientos estaban pasando en su rostro.

-Se trata de Axel.... - balbuceo Demyx de pronto, ahogando hipos y sonándose mocos -

El joven de cabellos negros miro a ambos, si antes estaba liado ahora estaba mas que perdido.

-Esperen... que pasa? primero quieren que vaya con su jefe... luego que use mi no se que y ahora un tal Axel.... uno de los dos podría...

-Si tienes fuego, este produce calor y luz- comenzó a explicar Vexen con la seriedad y frialdad que se le veía en su rostro. DN asintió silenciosamente.

-Si a este fuego lo cubres con algo no ves su luz pero aun sientes su calor- Vexen continuo y DN volvió a asentir. Todo esto era mas fácil que comer manzanas... ¿que estarían tratando de decir?

-pero si apagas el fuego, ya no hay luz ni calor...- DN volvió asentir. Luego se cruzo de brazos y les miró feo.

-Bueno eso lo sabe todo el mundo, es como una ley natural- dijo DN

-¿Que pasa si le pasa algo elemento del fuego y es apagado? -pregunto Demyx, DN en esa parte se había perdido completamente en la explicación anterior y que gracias a nuestra publicidad mis queridos lectores se salvaron de leer

-es imposible que destruyan a los elementos...- dijo dudando DN, no le cabía en la mente que se pudiera destruir todo el fuego del mundo.

-no lo es.... -continuo Demyx -Yo soy el elemento del agua – dijo y el agua pareció a saltar y bailar detrás de él como jamas nadie lo habría visto, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.

DN acepto en ese momento que quizá el chico estaba diciendo la verdad... y si era así.... entonces...

entonces....

-Si el fuego se apaga la luz se extingue- concluyó Vexen señalando hacia el cielo sin estrellas ni luna.

-pero creo que ya no hace falta- agregó Vexen con un tono que ya no era frío, sino mas bien desganado.

DN miró a ambos rubios, era como ver a dos superjugetes con 20 cajas de baterías, apagarse lentamente.

-y si.... - DN se reprendería luego por decir las siguientes palabras, pero en su corazón poco a poco comenzaba a sentir un extraño frío que le envolvía ademas su alma. - ¿voy a verlo?

-no creo que perdamos algo mas- dijo desganado Demyx introduciendo sus dedos a las quietas aguas del mar siberiano.

Vexen, asintió a algo que el joven elemento del agua le preguntaba y así comenzó un rápido viaje hasta el origen de aquella profunda obscuridad

-Has comenzado a sentir frió en tu alma ¿verdad? - preguntó Vexen mirando a DN como si fuera un ratoncito de laboratorio recorriendo un laberinto.

DN solo le devolvió la mirada afirmado silenciosamente, el suave sonido del mar apartándose a su paso le provocaba sueño.

-Los elementos también tienen una fuerte influencia en el alma y corazones de las personas - comenzó a explicar tal fuese cátedra de universidad -El agua maneja la alegría y la melancolía, la tierra el coraje y el temor, el viento la templanza y rebeldía y el fuego rige a la pasión y el odio...

-Si sientes frío es porque tanto el amor y el odio que sientes hacia una persona o personas se esta disipando lentamente....

-y...¿que pasaría si....-trato de preguntar DN pero Vexen lo interrumpió.

-Si algo le pasa a Axel.... este mundo se sumergirá en un mundo de obscuridad y de soledad, habrá alegría sin amor, habrá valor sin pasión.... habrá frío en el alma.... - simplemente contestó en el escenario mas terrible para todo este problema.

Pronto DN noto como parecía entrar a un lugar en el océano en donde la obscuridad era aun mas espesa, y el suave resplandor que emitían poco a poco se desvanecía, DN se acurrucó aun mas abajo en el tonel, y Demyx pareció palear con las manos tratando de ir mas rápido, mientras que Vexen seguía canturreando aquella canción.

-Hee los del bote!!- oyeron una voz no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡¡Somos amigos!!- gritó con tal fuerza Demyx que a DN le pareció que le podrían reventar los oídos.

-Hey pero si es Dem-dem...- otra voz, áspera y profunda se alzo, por un momento DN creyó que su cuerpo caería, tenia ese sentimiento que iba caer en algún abismo profundo, pero nada pasaba.

En pocos segundos, DN comenzó a escuchar un cariño parloteo entre Demyx y aquella voz que le hacia sentir que estaba en un vortex, a veces intercedía Vexen, y sin mas, DN creyó sentir que el tonel era elevado del agua y depositado en una superficie lisa, que por a juzgar por el sonido debía ser de madera o semejante.

DN lentamente como conejito asustado se asomo para ver hacia afuera. Cual sería su sorpresa al reconocer las velas negras en los mástiles, la madera pintada de negro, los pasamanos tallados con flores, y algunos rostros de piratas conocidos, de piratas en el Pandora.

Todos completamente quietos, como una instantánea, un cuadro de película. Mientras que Demyx, Vexen y otros extraños andaba como si nada, y no muy lejos había una luz, una cálida luz rojiza.

**47 Piratas del Pandora**

**La leyenda de los cuatro elementos.**

**Parte Diez**

**El tiempo**

La obscuridad en el pandora no era absoluta pero tampoco se marchava, la única luz que los iluminaba brillaba debilmente.

El capitan Hades avanzo lentamente mientras veia al joven rubio Roxas sostener la mano de Axel mientres este le dedicaba una sonrisa y su cuerpo se desbarabata como cenisas en el aire

Instintivamente se llevó las manos al corazón, ¿haria lo mismo si llegaba a perder a DN?

Shun se pego a Hyoga escondiendo su rostro, tratando de no mirar a la escena, aunque sabia que los ojos de Ikki no se apartaban y atraves de ellos podia ver lo que pasaba, como espejos negros revelando la verdad.

Pero pronto Hades al igual que los demas comenzó a sentir un frío espantozo en su corazón, algo que al instante le arranco lagrimas. El fuego se había extingido, y con el calor.

Al siguiente instante se vio arrodillado junto al chico abrazandole, y Roxas se colgo a su traje como si en ello fuera su vida... o al menos la que le quedaba.

-Pronto... traigan algo de la cocina- ordeno el capitan pero su voz se vio inescuchada, volvio a gritar -no se queden parado... traiagan algo para arroparle- pero nadie respondio. Al alzar la mirada, Un vuelco en su corazon se sucito. Toda su tripulación estaba ...

esta fija como una fotografia tomada en ese instante, detenida en tiempo y lugar.

-No lo conseguimos superior- Hades escuchó una voz detras suyo, sin soltar al chico giró la cabeza y vio a tres hombres...

Un hombre de planios cabellos gruño secamente mirando al que habia hablado, otro hombre rubio con pequeña y elegante barba de candado, portando un traje negro que Hades jamás se habria imaginado a un hombre le quedaria tan bien, un smoking negro de fino corte

-Te dije que salieramos antes indiota- recrimino el tercer hombre a la izquierda del hombre de cabellos de plata, a diferencia de los otros dos, este se veia mas veros por sus heridas masrcadas en el rostro y su parche en su ojo derecho.

-callate!- grito el hombre rubio -Tengo que estar elegante para cada ocación - simplemente dijo.

Ambos hombres parecian estar listos a meterse en una discución de no ser por el hombre de enmedio.

-Roxas, elemento de la luz- simplemente alzó la voz, Hades quedo petrificado con tal valización, sintio que su espiritu se hundia en el abismo de la desesperanza y que podria sucidarse en cualquier momento, de no ser que en su brazos se sostenia fuertemente Roxas llorando...

-¿qui...quienes son ustedes?- Preguntó armandose de valor, pero aquellos tres hombres le ignoraron.

-Debemos regresarlo antes que esto empeore- anuncio el hombre del parche pero el hombre del smoking fue el que se avanzo y se arrodillo frente a Hades y el chico rubio.

-Roxas...- susurró su nombre y el chico se hundio mas en la ropa de Hades, al tratar de tomarle un cabello el hombre del smoking fue abatido de un golpe por el capitan del pandora.

-Serás cabezón - gritó- no sé quienes son pero si le hacen daño...

-ks.....- gruño el hombre de cabellos de plata -

-No los llevaremos quieras o no- habló esta ves tan monotonamente que Hades le dio impresion que aquel hombre carecia de alma y de vida.

-¡No dejare que lo toquen!- aseguró Hades.

Va ser un problema superior- sonrio el hombre rubio- no tengo poder sobre este hombre- agrego encongiendose de hombros.

El hombre del parche se trono los nudillos.

-Mi turno al bat entonces- anunció Hades no comprendio esa expresión y tampoco le gusto como sonaban esas palabras.

-Mietras aun quede una flama en el mundo podremos salvarle, tal nos dijo- explicó el hombre mirando al del parche y al del smoking.

-De acuerdo- el hombre del parche sin más sujeto a Hades del brazó y libre y comenzó a partarlo de Roxas, peleando en proceso. Al parecer este simple mortal tambien le estaba resistencio sencillamente.

-Vale yo le jalo de aqui- sin mucho animo el rubio se levante y sujeto a Hades del otro brazó.

Ambos jalaron cada uno por su lado en direcciones opuesas. Hades sintio en su cuerpo un pes que jamas antes había sentido y por un mento creyo que todos sus huesos se romperian, pero su instinto le dictaba no deja a Roxas....

-¡¡Superior!!- una voz gritó- ¡¡Espere!!- instante despues, una inmesa ola de mar se levanto por detras de ellos y azó la cubierta del pandora, el agua sin embargo no se acerco ni Hades ni a Roxas, el barril se destryuo con el impacto y dos rubios saltaron sobre los hombres liberando a Hades en el instante.

-¡¿Que diablos estan pensando?!- gritó con el mismo tono aburrido el hombre de cabellos de plata.

-Vamos a salvar este mundo- Canturreo Feliz Demix sobre el hombre del parche que trataba de quitarselo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, parecia mas bien que luchaba para quedar mas enredado con el rubio. -¿verda Vexen?-

El aludido se limpaiaba la ropa poniendose de pie elegantemente, mirando al suelo al hombre del smoking enfadado por tener ahora su traje sucio y lleno de algas.

-Expliquense- simplemente dijo el hombre al que decian superior.

-Mire le encontramos- Demix apuntó a DN, los ojos de aquel hombre brillaron con aureo esplenderor y una sonrisa vino a su rostro serio.

-Asi que ... tu eres el moriloke- ronroneo el hombre mirando completamente a DN pero este le ignoro completamente al avanzar rapidamente hacia Hades y verlo sostener a Roxas con tal determinación.

Aunque sintió celos por un instante su corazón se llenó de compación al ver y enteder porque lo hacia, la lapara con el ultimo fuego no se balanceaba ni se extingia, los marineros y compañeros de hades estaban completamente detenidos, suspendidos.

aquellos extraños personajes.

-Este es Ziggy- sonrio Demyx completamete recostado sobre la barriga del hombre del parche- el tiene poder sobre la gravedad.... y sobre mi - añadio cun una sonrisa. Vexen se dio la vuelta como avergonzado de su amigo. -Ese de alla es Luxord, el es el tiempo... y mientras este de animo tus amigos seguiran asi de quietecitos- se levanto de un tirón jalando tambien a "Ziggy"

-Te he dicho que me llames Xibar tu....- señalo el hombre del parche pareciendo insultado de corazón.

-Basta- el "superior" habló y caminó hacia DN y Hades.

-Es un momento muy critico para todos en este momento-miró la lampara colgante y su pequeña luz -Luxord no podra detener el flujo del tiempo para siempre y solo tenemos dos alternativas. Menciono agachandose lentamente, dejando una rodilla en la madera y la otra al aire.

-El fuego se ha extinguido, y con él se iran...

- el calor el amor el odio las estrellas la luz-interrumpio Hades rozando los cabellos rubios de Roxas.

DN les miró y luego volvio su mirada hacia elsuperior.

-tenemos que llevarlo de regreso a nuestra nacion y esperar que el castillo del olvidole salve.... o

DN miró a Hades, miró a los hombres de atras, a los piratas inmoviles, a Roxas sollozando, al hombre de ojos dorados y cabellos de plata, sus manos...

-... o que regreses el fuego a este mundo- concluyó su frase el "superior" levantandose.

-¿quien eres...? -preguntó DN como si no hubiese hecho caso de lo que había dicho el hombre.

-mmh...- sonrió el hombre y dando la espalda. -¿es que no lo has adivinado? preguntó con cierto tono de superioridad. -soy el unico que se beneficia de la extinción del fuego.... -respondio caminando hacia sus compañeros y un poco mas lejos, hacia los barandales de cubierta y posar sus manos en esta. -yo soy....

-..... soy la obscuridad que gobierna en soledad....- respondio solemnemente.

-todos le decimos Mansex- interrumpio alegremente Demyx.

Hades encontro los dedos de Li en el suelo y los atrapo calidamente, DN miró a los ojos de Hades y en ellos vio algo que..... creyó nuncamás volvería a desaparecer.

sonrio.

-Te he dicho insolete que no me llames por ese nombre, a lo mucho Xemnas pero no ese....

-mansex... mansex..... - canturreo feliz el rubio hasta fue detenido por Xigbar con un abrazo de oso.

-No sé porque ayudo a estos ingratos.... - se dijo a si mismo Xemnas mientras se dejaba caer como si se fuera a sentar aunque alli no hubiese nada, y pese a lo contrario de lo creia Hades o DN, el cuerpo de Xemnas cayo blandito en un butacon esponjosito oculto a sus ojos.

DN se pusó de pie, suspiró profundamente.

-ire a buscar a ese fuego-

Demix escapozó del abrazo y correteo alegremente por la cubierta, a Xemnas parecia que le fuera a dalor de cabea por la forma que se sobaba la sien, mientras que Xigbar bscaba el modo de ocultarse y desaparecer.

-Esta bien- replció Xemnas tranquilamente pese al esandolo que hacia el rubio. -Ve en busca del fuego.... pero no debes tardar... -miró a Luxord para darle el estimado que podria seguir deteniendo el flujo del tiempo, este levando su mano izquierda y cuadro dedos se enseñaron. -mas de tres latidos del corazón. en el cuarto no lo llevaremos al castillo del olvido y como tu amigo no le suelta me temo que tambien tendremos que llevarlo.

-Pero...-DN palidecio al escuchar tal noticia, sonaba que seríarealmente imposible.

-Aun no ha pasado ni un octavo de un latido del corazón- ronroneo Luxord enfrente de él - será mejor que te des prisa.

-¿puedo ir acompañado?- preguntó Dn mirandoles co cierta preocupación.

-....- dudo un momento Xemnas pero despues acepto con un gesto de la cabeza- solo dos personas- concedio.

DN medito por un instante felix de saber que iria solo -Presteme a Ziggy-chan y.... y a este de aca - señalo a Hyoga.

-Buena elección -Xemnas asintío y el pirata rubio parecio volver a su ritmo normal....

-que rayos.... - solo alcanzo a decir el patito cuando un hombre con un parche le sujetaba del cueyo y le jalaba hacia la puerta hacia los camarotes.

-regresaré...- susurró DN mirando a Hades con una sonrisa. En la puerta Xigbar esperaba sosteniendo a un pato furioso, DN suspiro miró la puerta y sin mas explicación la brio, y los tres entraron a aquel lugar.

-Penese que escogeria a Larxene- comento Demyx sentandose a los pies de Luxord.

-Eso demuestra mas aun su poder como moriloke- comentó Vexen mirando a la puerta por la que se habían ido y despues al capitan del barco.

-¿Me pregunto que clase de personas eres?-murmuro Xemnas viendo a Hades.

_TBC...._

**Piratas del Pandora 47.2  
**

**Especial de los cuatros elementos**

**Parte dos: en el timpo**

"Moriloke" pronunciosu nuebre como un susurrò, y el hermoso dragon de escamas negras, y ojos de perla le miro con serenidad, cualquiera que pudiera ver a los ojos de estas maravillosa criaturas podia sentir la sublime sensacion de nacer enamorarse y renacer para encontrar a su amado.

"¿que es lo que deseas?" preguntò el dragon

El joven sintio la nececidad de dar un par depasos atras, su rubio cabello brillo con la llama blanca emitida por los ojos del dragon.

"Lo he visto de nuevo" dijo el joven tituveando un poco.

"¿Y que es lo que vas hacer?" Pregunto dulcemente el dragòn dejando reposar su hermosa crinn muy cerca del suelo y dejando que uno de sus maravillosos ojos estuviese frene al muchacho.

"He hablando

"he hablado con hande, y cada respuesta llega al mismo destino" Le respondio el chico rubio, sus ojos celestes que siempre aparentaban seguridad , miraron al suelo anguistiados.

"Entiendo" susurro el dragon negron.

"Tu mismo entiendes lo que el camino que les depara es inalterable" añadio el dragon entrecerrando su enorme ojo, el rubio asintio solemnemente. "Comprendes que una ves que el camino inicie no tendra fin" Volvio a asentir el rubio con la misma solemnidad.

"¿Y aun asi ...."

"¡¡Si aun si pienso ayudarlos!!" interrumpio el rubio cambiando su rostro por algo mas seguro y dando un paso adelanto, convencido de las palabras que estaba por pronunciar. "Quiero... quiero...." palabras que se atoraron en su garganta.

"Entiendo" la garra derecha del dragon se poso en hombro hizquierdo, en algun momento el hermosod ragon se habia erguido y estaba en todo su esplendedor frente al joven rubio.

"Solo por un instante, en lo que dura un latido del corazòn te dare permiso" dijo el enorme dragon negro

El rubio hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, y se retiro de aquella maginifica instacia bañada en luz ppristina luz blanca de lo que unico que resaltava era la piel negra del dragon negro.

"Les daras permiso?" susurro una vocecilla por detras del hermoso dragon negro, Una vocecilla cantarina y delicada.

"Serà solo una ves" Dijo el dragon recostandose de nuevo en el tibio marmol.

"¿Y crees que tengan exito?" volvio a preguntar la vocecilla.

"Ni siquiera los elementos que decendieron a este mundo pueden escapar a los designios del señor de la sombras" sonrio el dragon cerrando sus ojos, como si fuera a entregarse a un dulce sueño.

"¿Y si el señor de las sombras quiere cambiarlo?" pregunto por ultima ves la vocecilla.

"Eso lo veremos" murmuro eld ragon entregandose al placer del sueño.

**Piratas del Pandora**

**Parte 48**

**Legenda de los cuatro elementos**

**Episodio 11**

**La flor**

La celda donde estaba goteada incesamente agua, frente a èl estaba el joven de cabellos lavandas mirandole insistentemente detrás de los barrotes de metal, su mirada reflejaba un poco de anguistia y preocupación, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana en el techo había desaparecido hacia mucho tiempo y el joven Mu hacia esfuerzos para poder ver en la obscuridad absoluta, contrario a Marluxia, que miraba sonriente al muchahco.

Marluxia al igual que sus ompañeros podían ver muy bien en a obscuridad y no tenía ningun problema, el oven de cabellos rosados aguardaba pidiendo a sus adentros que no pasará lo peor.

Las gotas que amenizaban el ambiente en u celda depronto se detuvieron, se congelaron, Maluxia miró a las gotita suspendida en el aire, un escalofrío cruzó su spalda maldiciendo silenciosamente. Los ojos azules de Marluxia se posaron en el joven frente de si al otro lado de los barrotes, al igual que la pequeña gotita suspendida en el aire, Mu estaba detenido, suspendido en el tiempo, completamente quieto.

Lo peor estaba pasando se dijo a si mismo Marluxia poniendose de pie y mirando al cielo negro, asi que decidio apurarse.

Desde el fondo de su mente llamó a la escasa flora que existia en los arededores del castillo,raices y ramas brotaron botando piedras y metal de su celda, las raices doblaron los barrotes con facilidad dejando en libertad a Marluxia quien slio con elegancia de la celda y miró a Mu con desden, las raices rodearon el cuerpo del joven encerrandole cuidadose de no lastimar algun organo vital o romper algun hueso.

-No queda tiempo para negociar o explicar, solo para actuar- susurró Marluxia como explicandose al joven que había tratado de escucharle.

Marluxia comenzó a correr dejando atras la celda y al joven Mu, corriendo con toda sus fuerzas.

...

Mientras tanto, DN, Vexen e Hyoga caminaban en lugar muy extraño, el cielo era pardo con tintens lavandas, dando la sensacion de de prondo terror y desvastacion, en el cielo brillaba un sol purpura, pero en forma de cinco petalos juntos, recordando la flor del cerezo rosa a finales del invierno. El suelo era completamente negro sin que se pudiera distinguir entre piedras y vida vegetal, solo siluetas de cada uno.

A su derecha fluia lentamente un rio cuyas aguas eran tan obscuras como el mismo suelo y solo se sabia que era agua por el reflejo del sol en flor que les acompañaba lentamente y sobre us aguas flotaban pequeñas lamparas de papel con brillos dorados.

-Se ven bonitos los barquitos de papel- comentó Hyoga mirando hacia el río. -Me agrada este lugar.-

-Esos no son barquitos- dijo Vexen regañando al rubio Hyoga.

-son almas-añadio DN mirando hacia el río sindetener la caminata.

-aun asi se ven lindas- volvio a comentar sin detenerse. -¿Y que hacemos exctamente aqui DN?- preguntó Hyoga trotando hacia DN.

-No lo sé muy bien- respondiovacilante DN.

-No puede ser- resongó Vexen mirando al cielo, suplicando un poco más de paciencia. -Por quita vez Hyoga, venimos en busca del fuego...-gritó un poco desesperado.

-Es cierto- sonrio Hyoga -solo lo decia para probarte si estabas poniendo atención- se burló Hyoga.

-¿porque no eligio a Demyx?-farfullo Vexen regisnandose.

-alli esta- Señaló DN una puerta, o mas bien un arco de madera, la parte superuir eran dos maderas a modo de techo entrelazado mientras que sus postes sostenian el techo con sencilles. El arco parecia haber sido construido en medio de río y por cual atraves de sus aguas fluian lentamente las lamparas cruzando la puerta.

-¡Asombroso!- exclamó Hyoga mirando la puerta. -¿entraremospor esapuerta?

-No- repondio secamente DN -Esa es la puerta al infierno- añadio volviendose, examinando las aguas del rio. -Lo buscamos aun debe estar en las aguasdel rio- señalo al rio, hacia un grupo extenso de lamparas flotando lentamente en rio.

-entraremos al gua sacamos laque buscamos y regresamos- Afirmo Hyoga desprendiendose de su saco con prestesa y acercandose a las aguas del rio.

-si tocas esa agua jamas podras volver- explicó DN haciendo qe Hyoga se detuviera. El rubio le miró consternado.

-¿entonces?- Preguntó Hyoga volviendose a poner su saco.

DN miró a Vexen con una sonrisa y este retrocido.

-No creo que funcione...- respondió sorprendido.

...

Marluxia siguió corriendo por los pasillos, llegando sin problemas hacia el gran salon donde había sido deteneido por Mu, donde casi detiene a Shion, se detuvo y comenzó a caminar recordando cual era el camino por el que había visto aparecer a Shion y a su lacayo.

En el centro caminó lentamente mirando las diferentes puerte y pasadisos que hay convergian. Una seríe de pasos le hizó desistirse.

-Esto eslo más extraño del mundo- Marluxia escucho una voz familiar, se trataba de shion que aparecia por uno de los pasillos mirando extrañado a todo a su alrededor, y se detuvo a encontrarse a Marluxia en el medio del salon. -sosprepndente mpas bien-

Marluxia se sorprendio al ver a Shion caminar tranquilamente en esosmomentos, cuando sabia de corazón que esos momentos, Luxord había detenido el tiempo para darle oportunidad a sus compañeros de arreglar las cosas y evitar un desastre.

-Me pregunto si eres un demonio o un ser poderozó- canturreó marluxia acercandose hacia Shion.

-Dimelo tu- contestó Shion hechando a corrrer hacia donde estaba Marluxia desenvainando una epada que colgaba en su cinturón.

Marluxia se detuvo, haciendo aparecer su gigantesca hoz deteniendo la espada de Shion, sus ojos reflejaban sospresa y al mismo tiempo ganas por parar aquel hombre, impulso su Hoz hacia adelante obligando a Shin a retroceder y saltar evitando el filo del arma de Marluxia.

-¿Que rayos esta pasando?- demando Shion blandiendo su arma elavorando un nuevo ataque, pero nuevamente detenido por la giganteza hoz de Marluxia.

-son las concecuencias de tus actos- repondio Marlucia retrociendo lo sfieciente, moviendo un poco su mano su libre a lo cual raices debajo de la piedra salieronrapidamente, Shion saltó evitando cada raiz y y sus ataques.

-El mismo ataque no funciona dos veces- declaró Shion revolviendo entre sus tunicas.

-¿De veras?- se burló Marluxia haciendo que las raices distorcionaran el piso plano del salon convirtiendolo en trampas moviles seguras para aquel que no se fijara donde estaban pisando.

-Veremo cuanto dura la diversión- gritó confiado Shion, sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeño frascoambarino con liquido obscuro, que lanzó hacia Marluxa con increible punteria y fuerza. -¡Arde!- ordeno Shion al liquido.

-Que asco- se quejo Marlucia escurriendo del liquido negro en sus cabellos y parte de su ropa. -como se te ocurre osuar fuego cuando este ha dejado de existir- explicó Marluxia sonriente. -En esos instantes, mi mayor debilidad no existe y mi fuerza se ha incrementado notablemente pero...-comentó sonriendo dejando la oración al aire.

Las dudas en Shion aumentaron considerablemente, y más cuando en sus pies sintió cosquilleo, una pequeña sacudida, Shion miró a Marluxia y este estaba relajado tratando de limpiarse el liquido de sus ropas. Momentos depues la pequeña sacudida se conirtio en terrementos violentos, sacudiendo su castillo con extrema facilidad.

La cupula de cristal se quejó produciendo un sonido seco, de sus vidrios salieron cuarteaduras reventando en millones de piezas el hermoso vidrio que componia la cupula, callendo sobre Shion momentos despues, pedras comenzaron a caer del techo, estatuas fueron derribadas con facilidad.

-¿que rayos esta pasadno?- gritó asustado Shion observando como su castillo cahia a pedasos frente a su ojos.

-Solo desvarato la prision mortal de mi compañero- otra voz, una profunda y serena respondio la pregunta de Shion quien se giró hacia atras.

En un enorme hueco provocao por la caida de rocas y estatuas, estaban dos hombre de pie, uno de ellos emanando un escaso brillo que le cego los ojos por unos instantes y al recupare reconocio como su prisionero, mientras que el otro, eraun hombre alto de cabellos castaños rojisos y sereno rostro, aunque su cuerpo parecia el de un golem de piedra.

-Es hora de irnos Marluxia-añadio el hombre nuevamente.

-vamonos Lexeaus- Respondio Marluxia haciendo que sus raices atraparan el cuerpo de Shion rapidamente, envolviendolo.

Shion estaba asustado, frente a su ojos estaba, uno d loselementos, de los cuatro elementos cuyo poder era inimaginable.

_TBC..._


	19. La legenda de los cuatro elementos 5

**49 Piratas del Pandora**

**La leyenda de los cuatro elementos.**

**Parte Doce**

**Alca - Relámpago**

--

"_preguntamos al cielo estrellado_

_la razón de seguir en nuestro crucero_

_porque sufrimos y_

_peleamos hasta el fin_

_puede que la obscuridad prevalezca_

_los corazones ardientes serán aprovechados"_

Hyoga miró de nuevo hacia la gran entrada del infierno, aun no tenía idea de que es lo que estaban buscando ni como sacarlo del agua si es que estaba en el agua. Pero al devolver su mirada hacia donde estaba DN sentando con su pequeña mano apenas tocando el agua todo se le hacia absurdo.

-Deberíamos regresar a casa- comentó impaciente Hyoga recostándose en el lodo y mirando al cielo obscuro adornado por ese extraño sol lavanda en forma de sol.

Estuvo a punto de recibir reprimenda por parte del hombre cíclope como así le había puesto a Xigbar, pero sus oídos escucharon un sonido curioso al que ya estaba acostumbrado y amaba, el sonido de una embarcación navegando sobre el agua.

-Una embarcación, escucho una embarcación- siseo el rubio buscando de donde provenía el sonido.

Xigbar que era el único de pie señalo hacia donde estaba los arcos rojos de la puerta al infierno. A través de ella cruzaba una embarcación diminuta, apenas lo suficiente para poder llevar solo a dos personas, un barco cuyo único remo era movido desde atrás por medio de un sistema de palancas sencillas, el remero era una joven de cabellos negros y piel como nieve, usaba un kimono negro adornado de flores saltarlas.

La joven detuvo el barco justo enfrente de DN y miró al trió con su rostro vació de emociones, sus facciones infantiles llamaron la atención del rubio, era como ver una hermosa muñeca de porcelana cuyos fabricantes habían olvidado poner la sonrisa en ella.

-¿Llamaste?- preguntó ella con tono vació y casi cansado.

-¿Tu eres...?- DN se puso de pie alcanzando la mirada de la chica.

-Enma Ai- respondió la inconclusa pregunta del joven DN. Detrás de él Xigbar miraba curioso, y cuando Hyoga se puso de pie y alcanzar a la chica, Xibar le detuvo sujetándole de la ropa de la espalda.

-¿Que rayos te pasa cíclope?- rezongó Hyoga tratándose de soltar del agarre.

-Salvándote la vida patito- le respondió burlándose.

-Quisiera que me pudieras ayudar a toma una de esas-explico DN pesé al ruido que hacían Xigbar e Hyoga detrás suyo, Ai giró su cabeza a donde señalaba DN.

-Suena a una bonita vuelta en barquito- ronroneo Hyoga desde donde estaba.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que si no sacamos esa alma del rió no podremos ayudar a tu mundo y nadie volverás a ver la luz del día?- añadió sacudió a Hyoga, el humor de Xigbar en algún momento se había desaparecido.

-ya veo- añadió en un tono de sorpresa mirando a los profundos ojos rojizos de la niña en el barco.

-te permitiré sacarla del rió- comenzó en un tono vació la joven mirando a DN. -pero haré que me pagues el viajes, una ves que subas a la embarcación, ya no podrás bajar.-

DN miró a Hyoga, Hyoga a Xigbar y Xigbar a DN, ninguno de los tres se había esperado oír semejante cosa de aquella niña.

-----

-ya veo- susurró comprendiendo al fin las palabras de Demyx explicándole todo lo que sabia sobre el joven de cabellos negros. -así que Xaldin tiene parte en todo esto..

-yup- asintió alegre Demyx mientras miraba a Luxord sentado al otro lado junto al capitán de la nave Hades y Roxas, medio dormido en su regazo.

-¿Que clase de persona eres?- pregunto Luxord posando sus manos en los rubios mechones de Roxas.

-Con decir capitán de este barco no basta- respondió alegre Hades mirando a Roxas y la mano de Luxord acariciando la mejilla de Roxas.

-Debes tener alguna relación con alguien muy importante- comentó en su tono monótona Xemnas, Hades le miró curioso, el hombre aun seguía sentado, parecía entre aburrido y expectante. -Solo hemos conocido a otro ser que ha podido eludir el poder de los elementos-

El silencio se instalo entre los presentes, dando incomodad. Demyx camino hasta donde estaba Luxord y le asió del brazo, como buscando seguridad en ellos, pese a las quejas del mayor, Hades encontró el acto lo suficientemente agradable como para atraer a sus labios una sonrisa.

-No me gusta lo que aparece aquí- una voz distante hizo eco en el Pandora, Hades reviso rápidamente de donde provenía aquella voz llena de consternación. Pronto al lado de Xemnas apareció un regordete libro de pastas azules.

-¡Zexy!- Gritó alegre Demyx despabilando hacia donde estaba el libro, el libro floto rodeando a Xemnas evitando a todo costa un abrazo saludo del menor, sin éxito.

-Te dejare donde estas si sigues haciendo eso- amenazó Luxord con una mano en el pecho y la otra en la sien, a los ojos de Hades parecía agotado.

-yo me encargo- respondió Vexen tomando de los brazos a Demyx y apartándolo del recién llegado.

-Gracias- respondió la voz de "Zexy" y se hizo visible a los ojos de Hades, un joven no muy alto de cabellos azules o lavanda, acomodados hacia el costado izquierdo tapando sus ojos.

-¿Que es lo que lees en el libro del destino?- Pregunto Xemnas como si fuera algo común pese a el rostro de preocupación en el recién llegado.

-Véalo usted mismo- respondió indicándole en que parte debía leer. Por un segundo los ojos de Xemnas buscaron los dedos de Zexion, leyó rápidamente y miró fijamente al capitán de la nave.

-Luxord, Larxene deberá ser suficiente en caso que tengan problemas- se puso de pie ceremoniosa mente, sus cabellos plateados apenas se movieron. -Terminaremos este asunto de una buena vez- añadio y fijó su vista en Demix y Vexen. -Vengan conmigo- les ordeno secamente al tiempo que giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia al mar desapareciendo en la obscuridad.

Demyx produjo un sonido un tanto parecido a niño regañado, pero sin hacer mas protestas camino siguiendo el rumbo que había tomado Xemnas seguido de cerca por Vexen.

Zexion cerró el libro haciéndolo desaparecer y caminando hacia donde descansaba Roxas.

-¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda Luxord?- preguntó tomando asiento a su lado y mirando la cara de asombro de Hades.

-menos de dos latidos de corazzón- comentó suspirando, dejando oir su tono cansado. Zexion devolvio su vista hacia donde estaban los otros piratas fijos en su lugar.

-Espero que puedan traer a Axel de vuelta, comenzaba a gustarme el mundo iluminado que habían creado juntos- comento.

-Yo tambien- concedio Lurxod.

-

-¡Eres un imbecil!- protesto de nuevo Xigbar mirando a Hyoga comodarse en la barca de Enma Ai.

-Ya basta...-Sonrio Hyoga deesde su lugar. -son demasiados alagos por un dia- su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

-Grandisimo id...-

-Perdemos tiempo- interrumpio DN a Xigbar., este pateo el suelo y dio varios pasos atras sin mirarlos. -Teniendo muchos motivos para regresar, Shun, tu carrera, tu ...-

-De que sirviria si es como dijo Roxas y todo eso lo perdemos, yo no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no pueda amar a Shun- explicó sus razones Hyoga. -Además tu debes volver y ayudar al pelirrojo.

Por varios instantes los dos se miraron en silencio, DN asintió aceptando las palabras del rubio.

-¿podras econocer la que buscamos?- pregunto DN.

-Creo que si- asintió Hyoga mirando al rio. -Si es el fuego, entonces debera tener algo especial por encima de las otras- sonrió, en todo ese tiempo que había pasado en el Pandora, con todos sus nuevos amigos, sintindo el cariño de todos ellos, hasta hoy comprendia porque Hyoga hacia lo hacia, al principio creiq ue era locura pero luego lo entendio bien.

-¿Que será de Shun?- preguntó DN por ultima ves, y lo que recibio d respuesta fue una sonrisa larga mascara d una extraña tristeza.

Enma Ai comenzó a mover el remo y DN los vio alejarse de la orilla,, navegando lentamente por el rio, acercandose a las lamparas a la mitad del cause.

-Los hombres siempre hacen cosas asi de tontas- comentó Zigxabar a su costado, tambien mirando la embaraacion acercarse a las lamparas. -Pero siempre lo hacen movidos por la influencia de Axel- añadio.

Hyoga miró las lamparas con atención, todas emitian brillos distintos, todas emitian clides distinta, pero sobre todo todas y acada una era hermosa a su propio estilo. Hyoga miró a DN un poco preocupado por no preguntarle mas detalles, suspiro y cerro los ojos, dejo que su mano se acercara a las lamparas lentamente.

Sintió un calor rellenar su corazon, como la primera ves que había besado a Shun y sabia que estaba completamente namorado de él, una sensacion de calides y felidad le recorrio el resto de su cuerpo como las veces que disfrutaba abrazando a su enamorado. Al abrir sus ojos, vio frente de si, una pequeña lampara cuya luz estaba deteriodada, brillando con dificultad.

"_puede que la obscuridad prevalezca, los corazones ardientes serán aprovechados" S_usurró suavemente Enma Ai y sin mas duda, Hyoga sacó la lampara del rio.

**50 Piratas del Pandora**

**La leyenda de los cuatro elementos.**

**Parte trece**

**Cále - Luz [final]**

Shion aun seguía atónito mirando a los elementos retirarse tranquilamente rumbo uno de los pasillos, los siguientes momentos de su vida fueron los mar largos mientras luchaba por soltarse de sus ataduras.

Pero no tuvo ninguna clase de suerte.

Sus oídos captaron un sonido muy particular, algo masticaba algo, comenzó espontaneo, alejado y poco a poco aumentaba la replica, la cantidad el volumen hasta que sus ojos divisaron frente de si un par de ojos dorados. Ojos fríos y profundos y lleno de maldad que jamás pudo imaginar.

-¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado? Todo este lío causado por un simple mortal- comentó secamente. Shion sintió en su corazón pavor, ganas de escapar como fuese de hay, frió parecido al que suele traer las garras de la muerte, lucho aun mas vehemente por escapar, pero era como si las plantas se aferrar a él mas tenazmente.

-Serás un buen bocadillo- susurró finalmente aquella voz, los ojos se perdieron, y pronto de si otro par de ojos, mas brillantes mas dorados mas grandes parecieron frente de si, y no solo uno sino varios.

-¡Xemnas!- gritaron Lexeus y Marluxia al ver a su superior, Shion aun podía verlos a lo lejos.

-Así que aquí han estado- advirtió el hombre, a Shion le pareció ver que algo iluminaba a los hombres, a los elementos dibujando sus siluetas. Hasta se daba cuenta que su prisionero estaba con ellos y miraba fijamente a aquel cuyo cabello reflejaba la plata de las estrellas.

-Saix- pronuncio su nombre y los ojos dorados de aquel hombre se posaron en Shion nuevamente. No dijeron nada mas y todos ellos desaparecieron en la obscuridad.

-Intersante- escucho la voz de Saga no muy lejos antes que aquellos bichos de ojos grandes comenzaron a enterrar sus garras y dientes en su cuerpo.

---

Baian estaba sentado en cubierta, sus manos reposaban en los cabellos rosados de Eo que a su ves dormía en su regazo, por más que mirara a la noche no conseguía que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la obscuridad y extrañaba ver el pacifico rostro de Eo dormir.

-Las cosas se han puesto difíciles no crees- preguntó una voz familiar no muy lejos de hay, ese era Siegfried que regresaba a cubierta y sin problemas encontraba su camino sentándose al lado del marinero. -No te preocupes yo te puedo sacar de esta maldición- susurró Siegfried, algo que no le gusto a Baian e inconscientemente despertó a Eo.

-La maldición para mi no es ninguna carga-Declaro Baian apurando a Eo para que ambos se pusieran de pie, pero Siegfried le sujeto con presta y le jaló fuertemente.

-Puedo liberarte para que navegues a donde tu quieras y no a los caprichos de Isaak- añadió Siegfried acercando al de apariencia mas joven e inocente con la intensión de robarle algo mas que el aliento

-Sobre mi cadáver- agredió Eo a Siegfried rápidamente rescatando a Baian de las garras de su supuesto pasajero e invitado, Baian se levanto y se coloco detrás de su camarada.

-Vaya quien lo hubiese imaginado- Sonrió Sigfried poniéndose de pie, ahora que no estaba el capitán podría hacer lo que viniera en gana.

Siguiente momento, los tres quedaron paralizados, inconscientes del poder de Luxord sobre el tiempo, inconscientes de lo que estaba pasando.

Demyx apareció en la cubierta rezongando, cualquier cosa que pronunciaba se perdía en los anales de esa obscuridad. Vexen a su lado se separo y comenzó a buscar en el barco. Demyx miró al trió en cubierta curioso, y pronto una idea se le ocurrió.

Vexen por su lado encontraron lo que buscaba, Xaldin estaba mirando hacia el trío, divertido de lo que pasaba, pero también congelado en el tiempo, rígido como estatua.

-Demyx ya le encontré... ayudame- gritó Vexen.

-Un instante- replicó Demyx, momentos después apareció a su lado Demyx con la más grande de las sonrisas que tenia en su haber Demyx, Vexen suspiró, conociendo que detrás de esa sonrisa había una travesura. No se preocupo en preguntar y mejor se ocupo en cargar a Xaldin y llevarlo de regreso al castillo olvido.

Para cuando el tiempo volviera a correr normalmente, Demyx pensó que no tendría oportunidad de ver su travesura.

----

Luxord respiraba ya agitado, su frente estaba cubierta en sudor, Hades pudo ver bien el cansancio en cu cuerpo, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Siempre he dicho que fue demasiado estúpido que los dejaras ser- reclamó una voz, Hades supo que se trataba del "superior". En la cubierta estaba Xemnas ahora escoltado por otros hombres que no había visto antes, y que de alguna manera también eran elementos. -Un mortal... fue culpa de uno de tus inútiles mortales- siguió reclamando Xemnas.

Roxas miró a Hades y le sonrió, su rostro pese que tenía las marcas aun del dolor había también otra cosa que le hizo levantarse y enfrentar a Xemnas. Luxord se giró y se recargo en unas de las piernas de los piratas congelados en el tiempo. Hades se levantó junto a Roxas no sabiendo bien porque lo hacia pero seguro de hacerlo.

-No es culpa de los mortales- defendió Roxas, limpiando las nuevas lagrimas que salían de sus tiernos ojos azules. -Ni de nadie- añadió.

Los hombres al lado de Xemnas se apartaron de él y colocaron al lado de Roxas, el de cabellos rosados se hincó mirando a Luxord. Instantes después, aparecían detrás de ellos Demyx y Vexen con un otro hombre que Hades no conocía, Xaldin el viento.

-Estoy harto de esas disculpas Cále, date cuenta, esta ves fueron muy lejos y destruyeron a Nár y capturaron a Ilma- Saix detrás de Xemnas asintió sin despegar sus ojos del joven rubio.

-Hey Marly- sonrió Luxord al de cabellos rosados. -Parece que se viene una tormenta grande ¿he?, puedo apostar todo que esta ves sera muy interesante- se burló pero fijo su vista en el capitán Hades. Hizó un esfuerzo más Luxord y tanto como Xaldin y Larxen recobraron su movilidad. Por instantes se vieron perdidos, pero sin preguntar algo cada uno adopto su posición de defensa.

-Te equivocas Xemnas- replicó Roxas apenas mirando a Larxene a su lado. -Tanto tu y yo ayudamos a que las cosas terminaran así- su voz quebrada flotaba en el aire.

Zexion regresó a escena trayendo un nuevo libro, uno de tapas doradas, en su mano había una pluma roja, miró intensamente a ambos bandos y pareció suspirar, rápidamente comenzó a anotar cosas en el libro, la pluma solo giraba y giraba.

-No más- subió el tono de voz Xemnas Lome haciendo que los elementos detrás de Roxas dieran un paso detrás, Lexeus a su derecha, Marluxia a su izquierda y Larxene a la izquierda de Marluxia. Demyx al lado derecho de Xemnas retrocedió al igual que Vexen y Xaldin al lado izquierdo de Xemnas, solo Saix permaneció inmóvil a su lado.

Hades comprendió que estos chicos discutían por algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro, la escasa luz que brillaba por detrás de Hades hacia mas escabrosa la escena atenuada por la tensión existente entre ellos. El capitán del Pandora miró nuevamente al rubio de la barba y este estaba ya casi asegurando su lugar en el mundo de los sueños.

-Lo siento ya no puedo más- susurró la voz de Luxord mientras sus ojos se cerraban y lentamente el tiempo comenzaba a moverse, el vaivén de las olas, el palpitar de la luz, el viento acariciando sus mejillas.

-Es hora de regresar al castillo- anunció Xemnas mirando a Roxas.

-No- sollozó volviendo su mirada a Luxord, luego hacia la pequeña luz en la lampara y después a Hades. -No quiero olvidarme de Axel- le suplicó sinceramente Roxas al capitán de la nave.

-Creo que es hora de cambiar el ritmo del son- anuncio sistemáticamente Hades avanzó hacia Xemnas que le miro ecepticamente.

-Roxas, vamos.- apuró Xemnas Lome

-¿Que no sabes lo que es un no por respuesta?- alegó en tono de burla Hades parándose enfrente de Xemnas.

-Apartate o sufre las consecuencias.- retó Xemnas a los ojos al capitán de la nave.

-Intentalo- provocó Hades con descaró al elemento de la obscuridad, que al oir tales palabras se unido en furia, de la nada hizó aparecer un par de espadas delgadas, emitiendo un poderoso brillo rojizo, Xemnas las elevo y las dejo caer con fuerza hacia donde estaba Hades, que solo tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás evitando el ataque atacado de risa, no tardo en alzar su espada y contrarrestar los sablazos de Xemnas..

Demyx jaló a Vexen y ambos cayeron sobre Xaldi que se disponía a atacar de algún manera, Demyx le tapo los ojos de manera infantil mientras que Vexen les sujeto los tobillos haciéndole caer.

Lexeus se movió veloz y sujeto entre sus brazos a Roxas cargándolo como si fuera una novia y corriendo al otro lado del barco. Los piratas recién despertados, sin entender nada al ver a su capitan en aprietos hicieron lo único que podían hacer, estar listos para ofrecer cualquier tipo de ayuda, e incluso también ayudar a Roxas en brazos de aquel gigante.

-Esto más entretenido-Comentó Zexion cerrando su libro y escabulléndose hacia Luxord.

-Una noche de cenas con Demyx a que ese capitán vence a Xemnas- susurró casi riéndose Luxord.

-Apostado- respondió Zexión seguro mirando las maniobras casi sobrehumanas que ejecutaba Hades defendiéndose del par de sables luminosos de Xemnas.

Saix por su cuenta trataba de atrapar a Lexeus y arrebatar le a Roxas al tiempo que evitaba los kunais de Larxene y los ataques de la hoz de Marluxia.

-DN a estribor- el hombre en el nido de cuervos gritó, por un instante Xemnas detuvo su ataque.

-Atrapen lo- ordenó fuertemente, momento después Hades ahora tomaba la iniciativa y dejó la defensa, moviendo sus muñecas y tobillos a modo tal que su espada adquiría mas fuerza y velocidad buscando ahora un agujero en la defensa de Xemnas.

Xaldin, provoco que el viento derribara a sus atacantes, una ves libre brinco alejandose de ellos, al tiempo que el viento formaba lanzas.

-Rápido Vexen no podemos dejar que atrapen a DN- gritó Demyx corriendo tras Xaldin moviendo sus manos como si estuviera volando.

Xaldin, acudió un poco la cabeza apartando sus rastas de su cara, sus seis lanzas ya estaban en sus manos y se dispuso a lazanrlas. La primera cayo a pocos centímetros de los pies de Lexeus quien le miró furiosamente y busco con la mirada la forma de alejarse de allí. Comenzó a correr a la izquierda y otra lanza cayo a sus pies. Corrió a la derecha y otra más. Lexeus le miró molesto. Xaldin sabia bien que Lexeus, en alta mar era fácil de vencer.

O, al menos así lo creía hasta que una enorme ola de agua salada le cubrio completamente y sus ojos miraron la enorme sonrisa de Demyx y detras de él Vexen lazando su ataque. Xaldin quedo dentro de un glaciar en pocos segundos.

Los piratas luchaban afonosamente contra Saix ayudando en grupos a Larxene y Marluxia, pero el hombre de la gran cicatrix en el rostro era demasiado rapido para ellos.

Tanatos e Hypnos ayudaban a DN a salir de donde fuese que salia, una especie de agujero sobre las aguas del mar, seguido por el hombre del parche, Xigbar. Se hacia dificil poder ayudarlos, las olas del mar sacudían violentamente el barco y mientras se balanceaba el barco podian acercarse cuando las olas bajaban, además, DN no ayudaba mucho, en sus manos traia un objeto de gran tamaño parecido a una lampara de papel.

Ikki y su hermano Shun, quitaron las lanzas frente a Lexeus, ambos hermanos se miraron y corrieron para detener a Saïx, mientras este ahora se enfrentaba a Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos qe le perseguían a punta de espada y Larxene y Marluxia taraban de cerrarle el paso.

Xemnas brincó hacia atrás evitando un sablazo de Hades, sus pies cayeron sobre la baranda en cubierta, rápidamente miró la situación y aun no creía que esos piratas fueran capaces de detener a los elementos, sus ojos cayeron por un instante en DN y lo que traía en sus manos le sorprendo aun mas.

-No dejen que Cále se acerque al Moriloke- ordenó.

-Ya entiendo- Zexion estaba sentado ya en su libro disfrutando del espectáculo. -Asi que hiciste trampa porque sabias que iban a llegar a tiempo.

-Me gusta ponerle sabor a las cosas- apuntó Luxord sonriendo.

Demyx miró su obra de arte por unos segundos orgulloso de si mismo, aunque momentos después, Xaldin rompía el hielo y sacudía sus rastras mojadas.

-Se supone que estabas de nuestro lado- siseo molesto el elemento del viento.

-Tu lo has dicho- sonrió el elemento de agua y comenzó a correr dejando a Vexen atrás.

Hypnos finalmente consiguió atrapar a DN y el objeto y clocando a ambos salvos sobre cubierta, poco después frente a ellos apareció Xaldin con sus lanzas listo a apartar a uno de los gemelos y tomar el tesoro que el superior reclamaba.

-Por dos todo sabe mejor- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, Hypnos y Tanathos al momento que Thanathos se colocaba junto a su gemelo, por segundos Xaldin no le preocupó ver a los gemelos, pero después, al sentir su cuerpo ligero como una pluma y flotar renuncio a toda posibilidad de vencer, detras de los gemelos Xigbar sonreía amplia mente.

-¡Xigy!- Demyx gritó y cayó sobre Xigbar en fuerte abrazo. Xaldin deseo que Demyx no hiciera eso tan seguido porque esa distracción bien le pudo haber salvado de horas de permanecer flotando, para su desgracia Xigbar dominaba bien sus poderes que ni Demyx le rompían la concentración.

-Tengo que llegar a donde esta Roxas- anunció DN mirando la escaramuza frente a ellos, Saïx detenido por Marluxia, Larxene, Ikki, Shun y el resto de la tripulación.

-Enseguida- anunciaron a coro los gemelos y levantaron a DN tal cual fuera un cuerno de chivo y fueran a arremeter contra una gran puerta.

-¡Deténgalo!- chilló Xemnas frustrado de no poder siquiera apartar al capitán de la nave.

Los gemelos pasaron la escaramuza rápidamente, distrayendo a Saïx en su caminó, quien trató de detenerlos y fue tlaqueado por Marluxia, Larxene, Ikki, Shun y los piratas del Pandora.

Lexeus a su vez con Roxas en brazos corrió a su encuentro, Xemnas se valió de sus poderes y cegó por instantes a Hades, escapando de la pelea con el capitán de la nave y a su ves tratando de detener aquella reunión.

-¡No!- su voz resonó con fuerza al ver que DN era colocado frente a Roxas y le ofrecía la lampara y esta se desvanecía en las pálidas manos del rubio.

Xemnas al igual que todos detuvo sus acciones, aunque estaba todo sereno y silencioso, su rostro lleno de incredulidad no se pudieron apartar de la cara sonriente de Roxas, incluso a lo lejos pudo escuchar como Xaldin caía a cubierta. El gran elemento de la obscuridad giró su rostro hacia el occidente, Los piratas del Pandora también miraron hacia allá, aun incrédulo, Xemnas avanzó hacia la orilla del barco, hacia la baranda mirando de cuando en cuando a los demás, Larxene ayudaba a poner de pie a Marluxia mientras que Ikki peinaba a su hermano Shun si que este apartara sus ojos del cielo, DN se estremecía detrás de Lexeus y el elemento de la tierra colocaba una mano en Roxas, los ojos de Roxas brillaban intensamente, por otro lado Hades se recargaba en la baranda, sonriendo como tonto hacia el cielo, Luxord y Zexion apretaban las manos y no se veía rastro de Demyx o Xigbar. Thanathos se apoyaba en los hombros de su hermano y ambos le sacaron la lengua a Xemnas en cuanto se dieron cuenta que les miraba.

Por instantes, el cielo permaneció obscuro, incluso la luz de la lampara se había extinguido en algun momento durante la pelea, Xemnas sonrió pensando que después de todo aun queda algo para su victoria, sobre el mar del occidente un pequeño brilló comenzó a titilar, Xemnas parpadeo varias veces mas, la pequeña luz podía ser confundía con una estrella fácilmente, pero poco a poco comenzó a crecer hacia los lados inundado el cielo de un pequeño brillo, la obscuridad de la noche fue retrocediendo tiñendo el negro en azul y dorado, al siguiente instante, el sol asomo su rostro y golpeo sin piedad con su luz el rostro del elemento de la obscuridad.

Xemnas apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrir su rostro y proteger sus ojos de la abrazadora luz, Saïx corrió a su lado e instantes después ambos desaparecieron en el aire.

Demyx levanto los brazos gritando algo ininteligible, Hades miró al chico brincar de alegría un par de veces mientras que Xigbar le miraba confundido desde el suelo, Demyx corrió velozmente y se detuvo frente a Roxas.

Hades supo que aunque no podía creerlo, sus ojos no le mentían, su corazón tampoco. Detrás de Roxas abrazándole con ternura estaba el pelirrojo. El fuego Axel estaba de nuevo con ellos.

**51 Piratas del Pandora**

**La leyenda de los cuatro elementos.**

**Epilogo.**

-Lamento lo de Hyoga- susurró Roxas a Shun mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo, Shun sintió y suspiró, e imploró con la vista a su hermano mayor.

-No te apures- concluyó y se alejo de la vista de todos seguido por Ikki.

-Estará bien Roxy-pu- ánimo Axel abrazando a Roxas, por un instante el elemento de la luz pareció molestarse con el apodo, pero lo dejó pasar. Había extrañado intensamente el tono de voz de Axel, su calidez y forma juguetona de hacer las cosas

-Veras que si, este chico sabe muy bien como hacer las cosas- comentó Xigbar desde atrás sin quitar la mirada de Demyx que miraba a su ves hacia la mar medio colgado de cubierta apenas sostenido por los gemelos.

-¿que lo que van hacer ahora? -Preguntó Hades simulando el mejor tono inocente que pudo, aunque no pudo y sus tres oficiales, Radamantys, Aiacos y Minos detrás de él, se dieron la media vuelta y caminaron fingiendo que tenían deberes que hacer, DN le miró sin saber a que se refería, Roxas se sonrojó.

-Bien podríamos seguir aquí- declaró el pelirrojo abrazando al rubio. -Los cruceros románticos siempre me han gustado.

Larxene bufó sabiendo lo que esperaba oír después de aquella frase y arrastró lejos a Marluxia y Lexeus, pronunciando algunas maldiciones el proceso, aunque en el fondo, estaba feliz de volver oír todas aquellas cosas.

-Es su elección- respondió Hades. -Siguen siendo nuestros invitados por el tiempo que deseen. - Alguien del fondo pareció gritar en frustración. -Aunque no dejen dormir a la tripulación. -Añadió complacido Hades.

-Yo.. digo nosotros quisiéramos- comenzó sonrojado Roxas- no molestarlos más..-

-No es ninguna molestia- Hades sonrío y otro gritó mas se elevo en el aire. -Otra ves pescado crudo....¡No!... -Hades miró hacia la cacerola en la que estaba metido Axel y prevenía de quemaduras a su preciosa nave.

-Señor Cále- interrumpió Zexión de pronto, apareciendo de la nada, si seguían así Hades se infartaría un día de estos pensó DN. -Ya localice el pueblo ideal para nosotros- añadió mostrando un libro abierto por la mitad. Roxas miró con curiosidad y Axel sonrió amplia mente.

-Grandioso con mayúscula G, me encanta ese lugar- Axel sonrió abrazando a Roxas en el proceso.

-Decidido entonces- acordó Roxas, los demás elementos se reunieron al rededor de Roxas y Axel. -Es mejor para usted y su tripulación, nosotros iremos a ese pueblo y siempre que quieran pasaen a visitarnos.

-¿Lo memorizaron?- Axel sonrió, Hades asintió y al instante siguiente los elementos desaparecieron del Pandora en el aire.

-¿Capitán?- preguntó Radamanthys.

-Rumbo al sur Señor Wyvern- fue todo lo que dijo y pronto la tripulación comenzó a trabajar en cubierta.

-¿Que hay en el sur?- preguntó DN curioso.

-Una manera de rescatar a Hyoga- respondió.

* * *

_Comentarios de esta autora.(Que no son muchos por cierto)_

Agradezco de corazon los comentarios de MissBelovedLilith y Belen :D como me animarón a escribir dejando la tradicion de msn a un lado :P

y contestando algunas inquietudes sobre Demyx y Xigbar y bueno aca la razón de ser. En deviantart antes de que comenzara a jugar Kingdom hearts leia una serie de hisotrietas sobre la Orgy XIII, la comedia consistia en varios puntos, pero en especial Demyx como un chico dulce e hyperoactivo, Xigbar que lo defiende, Vexen tratado de escapar de Marluxia, Roxas mejor amigo de Demyx que a su ves evita a Axel por todos lados, y Saix como un cachorro. XD ya se imaganaran la risa que me dio cuando comence a jugar Kingdom y reconocer a los personajes .  
No le hago publicidad,pero si quieren acabar con su curiosidad pongan en su navegador  
http dos puntos diagonal diagonal ladychimera punto deviantart punto com diagonal gallery diagonal  
:D no se arrepentiran.

y si :D continua esta saga de piratas, aunque comenzamos el año que viene.  
Felices fiestas!


	20. Los mares del sur 1

**Piratas del Pandora****  
****episodio 52****  
****Los mares del sur**

El gran barco llamado Pandora navegaba sin problemas por los mares, Hades vigilaba el timón distraídamente con una sonrisa en labios, mientras su tripulación de alguna manera disfrutaba del viaje.

Por un lado el viento soplaba generosamente en las velas hinchadas, mientras que desde cubierta otro elemento abría las aguas del gran y las olas no prestaban resistencia a la magnifica embarcación.

Pero quizá quien venia mas contento de todos era DN quien venia en la punta del barco disfrutando de la velocidad, del paisaje y de las nubes pasar con gran velocidad. A veces miraba a atrás para ver al capitán del Pandora y otras para ver a su joven amigo Shun sujeto a la madera y esa extraña expresión en su rostro que sin duda era de algo mas de preocupación que de su amigo perdido.

-Capitán ordene a su tripulación a que este lista- la tranquila voz del elemento de sabiduría Zexion que salia detrás de aquel libro gigantesco. Hades murmuro algo a Radamanthys y este caminó vez al otro lado de la embarcación llamando a los hombres.

-Estoy seguro que desde aquí nosotros podemos llegar- Comentó Hades acercándose al chico tras el libro.

-Nosotros les acompañaremos todo el camino- explicó con la seriedad que le caracterizaba. -Ademas aunque lleguen a ese lugar necesitan de la ayuda de uno de nosotros para poder entrar o salir-  
El capitán suspiró, el elemento tenia razón, el solo había oído rumores de como llegar al río del inframundo en las costas del mar del sur y nada mas, y desde que las costas eran inmensas, vaya un termino ambiguo seria como encontrar una aguja en un pajar si es que había dicha aguja en el pajar.  
Sonrió sin decirle mas al elemento, agradecía ademas que estuvieran ellos, aun se sentía un poco temeroso por la salud de DN.

En la cabeza del capitán tenia un plan esbozado, encerraría a DN en su camarote, irían a buscar a Hyoga, y regresarían sanos y salvos y bueno DN feliz de ver a su amigo nuevamente le recompensaría de una o e otra forma.

Pronto sin ningún aviso el barco se detuvo, el mar a los a los lados no se inmuto ni hizo olas de demás, Demyx se alejó de su puesto para correr junto al otro chico, gritando. -Hemos llegado hemos llegado, estoy seguro que es este el lugar.-

La tripulación en sus puestos miraron con asombrados, estaban en el mar claro y tan azul que parecía casi un sueño, y por donde se mirarse nada de tierra ni de aves, solo el hermoso azul del cielo confundido con el azul del mar.

La vista era hermosa sin duda y poco a poco los piratas comenzaron a percibir esa sensación anidándose en sus almas.

-Me sorprendes a veces muchacho- comento Zexion a Demyx cerrando su libro gigantesco que desapareció momentos después con un gran puff. -Este es sin duda el lugar-

-¿Reconoce este lugar capitán?- pregunto el elemento con calma.

-Estamos en algún lado sobre el mar del sur- simplemente contestó. DN por otro lado parecía maravillado no solo por el mar sino también por el cielo y algo que parecía haber frente a ellos.

-Para muchos es solo parte del mundo mundano que se presenta con tonalidades de azul, para otros mas es solo un espacio en el mapa el cual no merece la oportunidad de investigar.

DN se acercó a Hades y le cogió del brazo, insitiendole en silencio que mirara al cielo, que mirara la suavidad de las olas, que incluso mirara hacia sus manos y notase como los benditos rayos del sol se posaban sobre ellos, el chico de cabellos negros estaba mas hechizado por ese vastisimo lugar, estaba enamorado.

-Era de esperarse- aseguro el elemento del saber, miró a Demyx que de igual modo parecía estar encantado y de algún modo tomo de las manos a DN y ambos se pusieron a corretear por cubierta llenos de emoción y jubilo.

Corrían, cantaban y brincaban contagiado de esa misma alegría a los demás piratas aunque estos no sabían exactamente porque, pero se unieron a la pequeña verbena.

-¿Es verdad que desde aquí podremos salvar a Hyoga? - La tranquila voz de Shun se presentó tras ellos, sus grandes ojos llenos de esperanza y una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Zexion afirmó silenciosamente.

-Esta es la gran entrada al río del inframundo por la que el señor Cále puede brindarles protección- anunció como gran anuncio de cerveza en gran partido de final de copa del mundo.

**Los piratas del Pandora****  
P****arte 53****  
****En los mares del sur 2**

Suspiró el capitán del Pandora al ver tan extraño comportamiento, DN saltando en la cubierta. Eso si era extraño, nunca antes había visto al chico lleno de energía, feliz y alegre, incluso cuando llegaron a sujetar a Hypnos y Thanathos ambos gemelos se fueron a la fuga como si trajeran alguna clase de enfermedad fatal instantánea, mientras que a los demás piratas gozaban ampliamente.

-Debe ser culpa del Nár- explicó Zexion cruzando de brazos.

-¿ Nár?- susurraron varios que estaban atentos a la charla entre su capitán y el elemento de la sapiencia. Pronto detrás de ellos, el viento giro y jugo con las ropas y los cabellos hasta que se detuvo dejando ver finalmente a Xaldin, el elemento del viento cuyos cabellos en rastras parecían odiar al viento de su dueño.

-Bien ya cumplí con el castigo- gruño malhumorado el elemento -¿ya me puedo ir?-

-me temo que no- respondió Zexion con tranquilidad.

-Pero si dijeron que ayudara a traer el barco hasta este lugar- se quejo Xaldin haciendo una pequeña rabieta.

-Lo que te dijeron si bien recuerdo fue "lleva el barco hasta tierras a salvo"- explico Zexion

Xaldin gruño, dio una vuelta y pareció que desaparecería de un salto.

-Parece que alguien quiere un castigo- dijo una voz en tono divertido al mismo instante, DN se detuvo de su extraño baile junto a Demyx, se aparto de él y caminó como si estuviese furioso al lado del capitán, soltando un par de palabras fuertes que algunos piratas les divertido mas de la cuenta. Xaldin al oír tal voz se detuvo y gruño aun mas entre dientes.

-ha parece que alguien le apretaron la cadena- Ikki que no estaba muy lejos se burló y los gemelos que estaban ya a su lado se rieron a grandes carcajadas.

Por supuesto que Xaldin no lo dejaría pasar así a la tan a la ligera pero tampoco seria un tonto para actuar con publico. Así que se trago por un momento su orgullo ignorando a Ikki y sus compañeros de carcajada para responder.

-Con un solo castigo me basta - dijo serio pero siendo humilde. - aunque parezca que no tenga final y alguien mas lo este disfrutando- añadió con un poco de sarcasmo.

El capitán del Pandora le miró escéptico y después miro al elemento de la sapiencia, mientras que Radamanthys parecía seguir buscando discretamente el origen de aquella voz que detuviera la huida del viento.

Así el elemento del viento se cruzó de brazos se incorporó de mala gana al grupo.

-me reconforta tus palabras- Zexion le miró casi divertido, las palabras de Ikki le habían hecho reír.

-seria molesto que el señor Cále tenga que mandar por ti y te traigan de nuevo- explicó poco, las joviales risas del Demyx se elevaron fuertemente, el chico brinco tan alto como podía y fue a parar a la espalda de Xaldin.

-Bonita familia- comentó Hades suspirando, no podía creer lo despreocupado que podían ser los elementos. -En fin, nos puedes hablar de este lugar por favor- pidió Hades a Zexion que aceptó con un gesto de la cara.

-Hace tiempo- comenzó Zexion- cuando inicio la rivalidad entre la obscuridad y la luz también comenzó un extraño fenómeno, que paso desapercibido para nosotros los elementos, preocupados en nuestros oficios y nuestros quehaceres y lealtades, fallamos en ver en que en la tierra creada la energía vital proporcionó de almas a un grupo de criaturas- y miró a todo el grupo que escuchaba en silencio, incluso aquellos que habían estado danzando junto a Demyx comenzaban a ser atraídos por el relato, DN se colgó del brazo del capitán como buscando un poco de protección y un abrazo simulado, los otros dos elementos por su cuenta discutían algo Demyx quería seguir en la espalda y Xaldin claro no lo dejaba.

-Pero fue en un día que el señor Nár se dio cuenta de tal prodigio y atrajo la atención del señor Cále, pero para entonces aquellas criaturas cuando se veían desprovistas de la energía vital dejan libre esas almas vagabundas en la tierra. El señor Cale en un principio ideó crear un lugar para que esas almas reposaran bajo su cuidado, lo que significaba que serian felices-

-Todos los que están cerca de Axel son felices- grito feliz Demyx desde la espalda de Xaldin -Por eso siempre me escapo de la vigilancia del superior- añadió tapando los ojos del elemento del viento.

-Demyx no me interrumpas- aclaró fuertemente y reanudo su relato- Al principio la idea atrajo a muchos y ayudamos en su desarrollo, pero un día la obscuridad se entero- giró a ver a Demyx.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver- se defendió el rubio con cara inocente.

-Y deseó formar parte del proyecto- prosiguió ignorando el comentario. -Así una ves más la obscuridad y la luz se enfrentaron, justo en estas aguas, bajo este mismo cielo azul, nosotros no nos atrevimos a intervenir, pero alguien si y los detuvo.-señalo a DN sin descaro y este se metió detrás de las prendas del capitán.

-Vaya, no por nada sueles ser quien atraes la diversión a este barco- comentó Minos

-El gran moriloke los detuvo y los aparto -prosiguió Zexion tras un gran suspiro. -y les advirtió que no debían hacerse daño entre ellos o el orden de las cosas seria alterado.-

-Creo que ese amigo suyo no escuchó muy bien el consejo de este chiquillo- comentó Ikki ya mas tranquilo y los gemelos le apoyaron.

-Ciertamente- concedió Zexion.

-El moriloke en esa ocasión los obligo a trabajar juntos, el señor Cále supo en ese momento que su idea seria usada mala manera por lo que encargo al señor Nar y otros elementos crear una forma de sacar a las almas de ese lugar y enviarlas a otro en donde construirían su idea original. La obscuridad nunca se enteró de esa artimaña y pese que aquí esta la entrada a ese lugar al cual ustedes  
llaman el inframundo, es este el que esta envuelto en obscuridad. El modo de encontrar a su amigo reside en que ustedes deben encontrar ese mecanismo que el mismo señor Nar ideó y colocó en el interior- concluyó Zexion mirando las caras entre sorprendidas y angustiadas de los presentes.

-Eso quiere decir que alguien debe morir para poder entrar- recalcó Shun con su vocecilla apenas imperceptible apartada de la esperanza.

-No es necesario la presencia de la muerte- sugirió el elemento de la sapiencia -solo voluntarios cuyo corazón este lleno de valor para que puedan cruzar la puerta.

**Piratas del Pandora  
episodio 54  
Los mares del sur (parte 3)**

-¿Entonces no es necesario estar muerto para visitar a los muertos?- Pregunto Ikki sin ironía y mas serio, los gemelos a su lado también parecían mas compuestos aunque la sonrisa en sus caras no se apartaba.

-Así es- afirmó Zexion asintiendo. -No irán en compañía de la muerte, pero si algo les llegara a pasar allí dentro estoy seguro que no podrán salir- añadió rápidamente.

-Allí esta el truco- demando Ikki acercándose al grupo- El clásico ve pero no regreses-

-No funciona así- trató de defenderse, pero su compañero elemento alzo una mano y una sonrisa extraña en sus labios.

-Significa que si entras vivo puedes salir vivo, pero si entras vivo y te matan ya no podrás salir- Ikki le miró con cierto desprecio.

-Suena justo- interrumpió Hades sopesando las posibilidades. -al menos para los que vamos -¿Pero que sera de nuestro amigo?

-Es por eso que deben encontrar el mecanismo del señor Nár antes- explicó creando confusión en sus oyentes. -Sin ese mecanismo, no podrán sacar a nadie.-

-¿Es alguna clase de libro mágico -gesticulo Hades con sus manos un gran libro que se cerraba -una espada que brilla o alguna brújula rota?-

-En realidad...- dejo al aire las ultimas preguntas.

-Ninguno de nosotros sabe como es ese mecanismo- concluyo Demyx aun con su dosis de felicidad alta. -Axel nunca ha hablado de eso con cualquiera que no sea Roxas. -El elemento de cabellos azules se acerco a Demyx y le golpeo en la cabeza sin cariño. -Te he dicho mil veces que les menciones con respeto-

-Vaya esa si que es ayuda de la buena- dijo irónicamente Ikki.

-Es demasiada ayuda- dijo Hades. -El simple hecho que nos trajeran hasta este lugar y nos contaran todo eso ya es demasiada ganancia.

Ikki bufó y se apartó del grupo caminando lentamente, Shun le miró pensativamente.

-Me gustaría poder hacer más pero ninguno de mis libros menciona el mecanismo- concluyó Zexion un poco avergonzado por no saber mas del tema en cuestión.

-Gracias- susurró Shun con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Hades puso su mano en el hombro del joven Shun a modo de apoyo moral intentando subirle un poco mas el animo, pero el chico se apartó para ir en busca de su hermano mayor.

-Es buen momento para que nos digas quienes son los candidatos perfectos para asistir en grandiosa aventura-  
DN miró a Shun alejarse quiso ir a acompañarle pero decidió que la compañía y la espalda del capitán era mucho mejor que la emotividad que desprendía Shun, ademas su hermano era experto en consolarlo. Todos en el barco lo sabían, hasta los elementos.

-aquellos que sean fuertes de corazón- simplemente respondió el elemento de la sabiduría -personas con fuerte voluntad y sean muy determinados. Debe llevar a aquellos que llenen estos requisitos de lo contrario serán presas fáciles de la muerte.

El capitán Hades medito sobre quienes podrían ser los posibles candidatos, estaban los gemelos con sus extrañas ideas, el bueno de Balron con tal de recibir una noche extra junto a Queen era capaz de todo, Ikki y su infame tozudez, Faraón y su enorme arrojo y claro no podía olvidar a sus tres mejores hombres, pero si los llevaba a todos, después quien cuidaría su precioso barco de las tonterías de Seiya, o de los desmanes de los piratas mas jóvenes.

Difícil decisión pero a la ves fácil elección.

-Nos llevaremos a Ikki- solucionó su problema Hades eligiendo como si hablase con una vendedora de electrodomésticos y finalmente se decidiera por el menos caro y buena marca. -Aunque es gruñoncito, sabemos que nunca nos dejara tirados. -sonrió.

El elemento de sabiduría y del viento intercambiaron miradas, instante después una pequeña pero poderosa flama se prendió frente a Ikki haciendo que este por la sorpresa cayera en sus posaderas mirando hacia la bola de fuego no mas grande que su mano para después apagarse completamente pero dejando suspendido en el aire un pequeño objeto, el cual Shun tomo con curiosidad, (y que la redacción de este cuento no se explica porque no se asusto al igual que su hermano)

Este pequeño objeto tenia la forma de una pequeña llave adornada de puntas blancas y rojas y allí donde deberían estar los dientes estaba desdentada para así en la punta dar paso a un pequeño aro igualmente adornado por picos que si bien eran estilo punk Shun no sabia decir bien a que parecía, Demyx fue el primero de los elementos y de los demás tripulantes en acercarse a los hermanos  
para averiguar que había pasado, Ikki aun en el suelo se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo y continuó caminando como si su orgullo hubiese sido aplastado por una delicada sirenita. Shun no cabía en si por el objeto en su mano.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto Demyx acercándose a ver el objeto y sus ojos lo reconocieron al momento. -¡Zexion! que buena suerte tienen- grito casi rompiéndole el oído a Shun.

-Te he dicho que hables civilizadamente- respondió el elemento. -no hay necesidad de gritar-

-Eso es mas que suficiente para mi, si hay suerte sé que todo saldrá bien. -Sonrió Hades y se giró para mirar a DN. -Preparémonos para salir en una hora. -DN asintió y camino hacia donde estaban los gemelos y los asistentes de Hades. -

-¡Tienen el lazo de flamas!- canturreo feliz Demyx a la par que tomaba las manos de Shun y comenzaba una extraña danza -¡el lazo de flamas!-

**Piratas del Pandora****  
****episodio 55****  
****los mares del sur parte 4**

-¿lazo de fuego?- murmuro Hades -suena a ron con chile- comentó Hades tras oír curioso nombre gritado por el elemento del agua con tanto fervor.

Aquellos que escucharon echaron a reír a carcajadas y otros ya se imaginaban la bebida en su paladar.

-No es una bebida- gritó Demyx al oír las risas -Se trata de un arma-

-Con sabor a chile- añadió Hades cruzando de brazos -como sea debemos prepararnos-

-Capitán- una tímida voz le habló a Hades desde atrás, por un momento creyó que se trataba de algún fantasma o algún otro amigo de los elementos, pero al girarse se encontró con aquel asgariano que les había ayudado a escapar del palacio de Hilda.

-te creí un fantasma-

-aun no Capitán- consiguió Frey hacer una pequeña sonrisa aunque su compañero no le vio nada gracioso.

-como sea, ustedes se quedaran junto con la tripulación a cuidar del barco- Dijo apartándose de ellos listo a dar ordenes a sus oficiales.

-Venimos a hablar de eso precisamente capitán- interrumpió Frey -Sin animo de ofender a los elementos- dedicó una mirada humilde al elemento de la sabiduría- ninguno de ellos sabe lo que hay mas allá de esas puertas en las aguas del rió del inframundo

-Solo el señor Nár que construyó el mecanismo para sacar las almas y aquellos que escogió para ayudarle, pero ... de eso hace muchísimo tiempo. -concedió Zexion mirando a la tripulación del barco.

-Eso quiere decir que tu, güerito sabes lo que hay dentro- preguntó Ikki arreglándose un poco las ropas

-si, así es- afirmó Frey.

-¿Entonces si eres un fantasma?- preguntó Hades dando un par de pasos atrás con la cara pálida.

-No aun no- repitió su respuesta Frey

-¿Un zombi?- pregunto Demyx fascinado con la charla

-no tampoco- sonrió Frey

-Ya sé, un no muerto!- se unió a la charla DN.

-¡Nada de eso!- interrumpió con un grito Loki detrás de Frey -Jamas a estado muerto ni nada- su rostro estaba pintado de rojo y parecía en verdad molesto. Frey solo sonrió una ves mas.

-Has cruzado esas aguas varias veces- susurró Zexion el elemento de la sabiduría como si de pronto recordara algo.

-Así es- afirmó, todos los demás quedaron en silencio.

-Nos hemos conseguido un guía de turistas- razonó Ikki rompiendo el hielo.

El viento soplo entre los presentes, Demyx cerró sus ojos como escuchando palabras susurradas a sus oídos. Asintió en silencio, y entorno sus ojos hacia el norte, en el cielo vio nubes blancas aparecer rápidamente, juntarse y cambiar de suave blanco a gris y negro. Una extraña tormenta.

-Sugiero que dejen las preguntas para después, Xaldin dice que algo extraño esta formando una tormenta gigantesca y que no podrá detenerla- dijo Demyx con su extraña voz seria, Zexion el elemento de la sabiduría miró al cielo.

-deben irse pronto- apuró a los amigos. -esa tormenta no es producto de los elementos-

-Vamos-Grito Hades, su tripulación comenzó a correr dispuestos a preparar todo en cosa de segundos.

-señor Radamanthys proteja la nave, si algo llegara a salir mar nos veremos en la bahía de Géminis- Ramanthys deseó protestar pero entendió la situación, Radamanthys le entrego la espada y Hades la miró sorprendido.

-La necesitará más que esta nave- le dijo.

Una barcaza fue dispuesta en las aguas con varios artículos que serian de necesidad según los piratas, Shun se dispuso al frente al lado de Frey, Ikki y Hades a los costados con los remos y Li en medio. En cuanto la barcaza se alejo del barco unos cuantos metros, las nubes de tormenta bajaron al barco envolviéndolo completamente, Hades que miraba imponente solo gritó a sus compañeros no desesperar, estaba convencido que los elementos ayudarían a la tripulación, segundos después, el barco y las nubes de tormenta desaparecieron, dejando a los tripulantes de la barcaza en un mar tan sereno que daba la impresión de estar en las aguas claras del caribe y a pocos metros estaban las arenas blancas, el cielo tan azul y hermoso como jamas lo hubiesen visto.

-es hermoso- declaró Shun asombrado, sus preocupaciones poco a poco se borraban de su corazón.

-Tengan cuidado- Advirtió Frey -Estamos cruzando las puertas del inframundo, no hay que olvidar a que venimos-

-De vacaciones no- añadió Ikki sin dejar de remar al mismo ritmo que Hades.

La barcaza avanzaba lentamente, el paisaje no cambiaba en lo mas absoluto, y aunque estaban en medio de la mar, una divina brisa del mar refrescaba sus cuerpos constantemente. DN revolvió las cosas que llevaban y saco una botella con ron, se bebió dos grandes tragos antes de pasarla a Hades e Ikki.

-Es para mantenernos en nuestros cabales- dijo DN

-¿Esta muy lejos nuestro destino?- preguntó Shun a Frey sin dejar de admirarse las aguas claras y los hermosos peces multicolores que comenzaban a rodear la barcaza.

-Eso dependerá- respondió Frey -en este lugar el tiempo se distorsiona y las distancias son ambiguas.

-Amo mi trabajo, adoro las adivinanzas- comentó con sarcasmo Ikki.

-No hablo con metáforas- sonrió Frey- este lugar esta fuera de las leyes de los elementos y aquí las cosas son mas extrañas de lo que son-

-Eso te explica a ti- añadió Ikki con el mismo tono

-¿Pero debe haber alguna forma de saber que vamos bien?- preguntó Hades mirando a Li que seguía sacando cosas de las bolsas.

-Los peces- respondió Frey -Ellos nos llevaran al rió.-

-Que genial no pudiste decirnos eso desde el principio y evitarnos la molestia de traerte- añadió irritado Ikki, a lo que Frey le miró con curiosidad.

-No- respondió secamente. -¿Cual es el nombre de tu hermano?- preguntó con calma

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?- Preguntó enfadado Ikki, dejando de lado el remo y poniéndose de pie -¿Es que venimos a hacer mas preguntas estúpidas? Que clase de guía eres-

-¿como se llama tu hermano?- preguntó firmemente Frey.

Shun miraba silencioso como si nada pasara, le encantaba el ir y venir de los peces, Hades seguía remando con ritmo y hasta casi cantando, mientras que Li había conseguido meterse dentro de bolsa y fingir que era un gatito juguetón

-Shun- respondió, irritado, momentos después, Ikki miró alrededor como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, Shun hizo lo mismo y le miró perplejo.

-¿Hermano?- susurró Shun.

-cucarachas marinas- se detuvo Hades igualmente sorprendido, li se asomo de la bolsa con mayor sorpresa que los demás. -¿que paso?

-Deben mantenerse firme en lo que creen- dijo Frey con seriedad- Este lugar tiene el poder de crearles ilusiones en su mente para que olviden su pasado -advirtió Frey claramente.

-Demasiado peligroso- asintió Ikki, se sentó y tomo el remo aun sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

-¿pero como es que tu...?- preguntó tímidamente Shun.

Frey suspiró y miró sus manos, dibujo una sonrisa. -Porque mi hermana y yo nacimos en este lugar-

**Piratas del Pandora  
episodio 56  
los mares del sur parte 5**

Radamanthys vio partir el pequeño bote con su capitán, un pequeño escalofrió cubrió su espalda, quizá en compañía de los elementos y lejos de DN todo estaría bien. Pero al igual que los lectores Radamanthys y el resto de la tripulación habían olvidado a Isaak quien aun seguía en las mazmorras del barco atado, lo que para desgracia de todos ellos, había funcionado como dispositivo de localización para alguien más.

Unas enormes nubes de tormenta cubrieron el cielo poco poco como si caminaran hasta ellos, lentamente.

Minos se acercó al elemento de la sabiduría y preguntó tras hacer sus cuentas.

-Permita mi indiscreción – Zexion le miró tranquilamente -Si el elemento del fuego creó un lugar para las almas y varios de otros elementos han ido, ¿porque ustedes no acompañaran a mi capitán en el viaje?-

Radamanthys le miró por el rabillo del ojo dando las ultimas instrucciones a los hombres en cubierta. Demyx brincó al agua y esta no salpico.

-Las cosas se complicaron con la lucha de poder entre la luz y la sombra- explicó el elemento de la sabiduría -y una de esas complicaciones fue traer muerte a los elementos que pisaran ese lugar y las Hadas ya no pudieran viajar- Dicho esto las enormes nubes de tormenta se posaron sobre ellos y la neblina cubrió el barco, en cubierta Radamantys esperó, las pequeñas lamparas comenzaron a prenderse una a una, pero la neblina se volvía más espesa, los hombres sintieron temor pero se quedaron en sus puestos.

-Cuanto tiempo Radamantys de Garuda, primer oficial del Pandora- una voz fría y conocida anuncio su llegada, Minos y Aiacos dispusieron sus manos sobre los mangos de sus espadas, el guerrero Loki y algunos otros piratas se acercaron a ellos, Zexion había desaparecido.

La neblina cedió un poco revelando la serena expresión de Él, escoltado por sus marinas, todos ellos tenían cara de disgusto y sus armas listas para el combate, pero en la mirada de todos ellos se podía leer que su señor, Julian Solo tenía un temible plan oculto en esa bonita cara.

-Todo un placer recibirlo a bordo- saludo con desprecio Radamanthys, miró a sus compañeros a su lado, unos temblaban como hojas y otros guardaban con dificultad la necesidad de blandir su cimitarra y atacar a ese hombre que consideraban una horrenda bestia, Radamanthys estaba elaborando un par de planes para poder escapar de ese lugar, pero sin poder ver, y sin saber donde estaba el Kraken no podía decidirse por uno. Si la espada de Hades hubiese estado con ellos, Julian y sus hombres jamas hubiesen podido abordar sin ningún problema.

-Hay algo aquí que me pertenece, entregame lo y todo estarán con vida- pronunció Julian con un temible tono en su voz pasiva.

-Puedes llevarte a Isaak- Cedió Radamanthys, y miró a dos hombres temblorosos que entendieron la señal y corrieron rumbo bajo cubierta para traer al capitán del Kraken. Julian esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Ese hombre ya no me es útil- declaró Julian, hizo un ademan con su mano.

En el calabozo Isaak pudo sentir la presencia de su amo abordar el barco, pudo sentir la presencia de sus camaradas, pero no se explicó porque aun seguía dentro de esas mazmorras. Pronto se escuchó las puertas abrirse, dos hombres aparecieron rápidamente e intentaron abrir la celda, pero de esta brincaron chispas de electricidad evitando así su libertad.

Issak miró hacia arriba frustrado, furioso y sobre todo triste. -Hice todo lo que me ordenaste señor- Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ja jajaja- Julian carcajeó temiblemente, el Pandora se estremeció, cada madero chirrió, cada clavo chillo, las sogas también. -Entreguen a Dragón Negro y todos ustedes saldrán con vida-

-No se encuentra aquí- los gemelos Thanathos y Hypnos gritaron al mismo tiempo con sus cimitarras en la mano, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, pero fueron detenidos por Baian y eso con excesiva facilidad.

-¡Imposible!-exclamó Aiacos al ver el despliegue de fuerza de aquellas dos marinas.

-Estaremos en desventaja mientras detrás de Julian este él- Loki señaló, Radamanthys y Minos miraron hacia donde el dedo indice del ex-capitán de la guardia de Hilda apuntaba, detrás de Julian estaba un hombre alto cuyos cabellos plateados parecían flotaban con el viento, sus ojos amarillos no les eran ajenos, detrás de Julian estaba el elemento de la obscuridad.

-Estamos fritos-gritó Seiya asustado y varios algunos se unieron al gritó desesperado.

-A callar-Rugió Julian como nunca antes se le había escuchado. -Quiero a DN en mi presencia ahora-

Por un momento, los dos bandos permanecieron en silencio, el viento no soplaba y las olas del mar no golpeaban el casco del barco, el respirar de los piratas era tan suave que parecía que eran estatuas.

-Dejamos a DN en las islas orientales- Mintió Radamanthys en un momento de brillantes, el viento sopló en la punta del mástil, el elemento de la obscuridad, Xemnas dibujo una sonrisa pero no comentó nada.

-Ahh- Julain cerró sus ojos, todo el barco crujió por un momento, como si fuera a desbaratarse en cualquier segundo. -Tu barco susurra lo contrario- explico con la calma característica.

Maldijo Radamanthys, ahora comprendía porque su capitán siempre que Isaak abordaba el barco le daba vueltas a la verdad. Así que miró a sus compañeros decido a seguir su plan B, que nunca fallaba. Consistía en sacar las armas y dar pelea.

-Ellos no están ni en este mundo- se adelanto Loki, su voz sonó mas fuerte y serena, y Radamanthys creyó que estaba traicionando a Hades y los demás. -Pero no estamos seguros de donde- finalizó.

Julian esbozo una mueca de enfado. Como podía un hombre como ese hablarle así a él, con ese aire tan familiar que se adhería así mismo. Julian miró a su hombre de derecha Kryasor quien llevaba una larga lanza.

-Si estas obsesionado con ese muchacho creo que esta forma de declararle tu amor es la mas... -Intentó explicar Loki pero su frase fue cortada antes del final, la lanza de Kryasor atravesó su pecho sin que nadie viese algún movimiento de aquella marina.

-¡Loki!-Gritaron varios piratas entre ellos los oficiales y los gemelos, Seiya y Faraón, el guerrero miró sorprendido a Julian, esbozó una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo caía lentamente.

-Ahora si nunca sabrás donde están ellos- sentenció a la par que su vida se esfumaba y su cuerpo caía en las maderas, su sangre aun tibia bañaba lentamente las maderas de cubierta.

-Gracias por la advertencia- susurró Julian si importancia, los gemelos se pusieron nuevamente de pie llenos de furia, los piratas se olvidaron del miedo que le tenían a Julian, y los oficiales desenvainaron sus cimitarras.

Pero no hizo falta combate, la sangre del guerrero caído lentamente comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo. Xemnas detrás de Julian río claramente y desapareció. La neblina también rápidamente se fue desvaneciendo y el cielo azul brillo nuevamente sobre las cabezas de todos y el sol golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la cubierta del barco. La sangre de Loki ya no estaba más.

-¿Que diablos?- Se preguntó Radamanthys.

-Hay ciertos tratados que no pueden violar los elementos- la voz del elemento de la sabiduría reapareció una vez mas, llevaba en sus manos un libro diferente, de cuyas tapas doradas reflejaban todo el poder del sol. -y una de esas es la de jamas meterse entre los poseedores de Faires.

**Piratas del Pandora  
Episodio 57  
los mares del sur parte 6**

-Claro claro- se rió Ikki con cierto cinismo. -La gente nace en el reino de los muertos. -

Frey le sonrió con calma y alzo la mirada hacia el cielo, el cielo era tan claro y hermoso, una estrella fugas paso rápidamente. Un alma caía a ese lugar.

-Hubo un tiempo en que este lugar fue hermoso- comenzó a explicarle Frey a los demás, Ikki parecía maldecir al tiempo que remaba, Shun y DN le miraban llenos de curiosidad, Hades continuaba remando sin apartar su atención del relato, era mejor que ponerse locos de nuevo. -Mi hermana y yo nacimos aquí, solíamos jugar en los prados de flores rojas.-

Hades recordó que el elemento de la sabiduría les había contado un relato semejante, que el fuego en cuanto descubrió las almas de las personas creo un lugar hermosas para ellas pero..

-pero un día llegaron los elementos y hubo guerra y las cosas cambiaron, de alguna manera fui expulsado y cuando regrese mas tarde, me di cuenta que el lugar que había llamado hogar era una pesadilla- contó rápidamente sin meterse en detalles.

-Ahora había perritos que hacían popo y doctores que ponían inyecciones- comentó irónico Ikki.

-¡Hermano!- le regaño Shun, Ikki se encogió de hombros y mejor se dedico a remar sin hacer mas comentarios.

-Déjalo- sonrió Frey con calma -Es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos- Frey levanto su mano derecha.

Frente a ellos el hermoso cielo azul se cambiando a rojizo y violáceo, los hermosos peces a su alrededor eran demasiados, los ojos de Shun pronto divisaron un brillo sobre el agua, un brillo amarino y hermoso. DN vio otros dos mas.

-Las lamparas- DN exclamo al ver lamparas flotando en la misma dirección que ellos, pronto vieron decenas y después centenas, y explicablemente se iban juntando como si una fuerza invisible las fuera encaminando a un estrecho camino sobre el mar.

-¡Que hermosas son las lamparas!- comentó Shun al verlas cada vez mas cercas de la barcaza.

-Ya no es necesario remar- explicó Frey. Ikki y Hades subieron a abordo los remos, contra sus creencias como marinos las aguas sin corrientes visibles, los arrastraba como si fueran otra lampara más. -Shun no toques las lamparas- advirtió Frey. -Son almas y si las tocas podrías dañarlas severamente-

Pronto estuvieron bajo el cielo del atardecer, las aguas azules fueron cambiando su tono y los peces les abandonaron como si estuvieran asustados. Ninguno dijo nada, era un espectáculo raramente visto por ojos mortales.

Pronto la manta de la noche cubrió el horizonte, notaron que en el cielo obscuro no había estrellas, la barcaza se acerco a tierra o al menos eso parecía, pero conforme se iban acercando se notaba que era la desembocadura de un rió que corría invertidamente, poco a poco conforme se acercaban al rio se dieron cuenta que era de un ancho desproporcional.

-Este es el río de los muertos- susurró Frey con gran respeto, Hades miró atentamente la geografía del lugar.

-Es diferente- confeso DN después de un momento -No se parece al río por el que fuimos para salvar a Hyoga-

-¿Que estas diciendo? ¿que aquí no esta Hyoga?- Un ataque de pánico llenó el corazón de Shun, Ikki lo jalo a su lado y lo abrazó con toda la ternura que era capaz. Hades creyó que esos dos hombres parecían dos desconocidos intentando un fingido abrazo.

-Existen muchos ríos en este reino de las almas- explicó Frey- y todos desembocan en el lago de Lethe, allí sufren del olvido y vuelven a renacer.-

-Olvidar parece bueno, así ya no se acuerdan de las deudas de los piratas- comentó Ikki sin mirar a Hades.

-Me parece horrible- sentenció Shun -Yo no querría olvidarme de Hyoga.

-Creo que quien lo creo fue con es propósito- se lamentó Frey.

-Tu conocimiento de aquí es bastante amplió- dijo Hades mirando al joven rubio y sus ojos entristecidos por unos segundos.

-He estado aquí mas veces de las desearía-

DN brinco de su lugar a donde estaba Hades, Shun hizo lo mismo con Ikki forzándolo a que le abrazara, ambos chicos vieron una barcaza acercarse a ellos. La barca era mas plana, en ella viajaba un adulto vistiendo las ropas de un joven rico, musitando cosas extrañas, impulsando la barca con un vestido curioso, un quimono negro de flores multicolores, estaba ella.

-Ai Enma- susurró Frey al verla pasar junto a ellos sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada.

Por un momento pareció que ella no había notado su presencia y pasarían desapercibidos, pero ella si les había visto. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en Frey su boca susurró algo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y sin distorsionar su rostro.

Hades Shun e Ikki creyeron que ella solo había abierto la boca para mojarse los labios, su rostro devolvió la atención al frente y continuo remando, como si jamas hubiese pasado algo. Frey se puso de pie al siguiente instante.

-¡Es imposible- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su voz temblaba al repetir la oración. DN miró al capitán y le abrazó con más fuerza.

-Siéntate- ordenó Ikki a Frey y este obedeció dudando. -Concéntrate nos dijiste y te lo recuerdo-

Frey asintió, pero la duda por las palabras de Ai se acomodaron plácidamente en su corazón. Decidió no creerle.

El rió pronto se encogió lo suficiente, y la costas estaban mas cercanas, las lamparas no chocaban entre ellas, parecía mas bien como si navegaran con voluntad propia dejando pasar a unas y evitando a otras.

-Vamos cuando crucemos el umbral estaremos en el reino de las almas-

-Me imagino que ya has estado en ese reino también- Ikki le miró con confianza por primera vez.

-Si pero..- dudo Frey y los demás pudieron verlo en su rostro y escucharlo en su voz -es vez fui arrastrado por las Faeris-respondió.

-Bien la aventura en toda su gloria- animo Hades con valor.

La barcaza continuo flotando, frente a ellos vieron aparecer un gran arco recto, su color rojizo era parecido al tono del sol en el atardecer, las lamparas parecían pasar por debajo con entusiasmo pero otras mas desviaban el rumbo y se quedaban varadas a sus lados como si hubiese temor en ellas. Ikki y Shun notaron este pequeño comportamiento pero no dijeron nada.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando al arco, sintieron miedo, sintieron ansiedad. -Recordemos a lo que hemos venido- repitió frey con suave voz. Y la barca cruzó el arco rojo en silencio.

Por unos momentos pudieron ver el arco detrás de ellos y enfrente y a los lados las lamparas y su hermoso brillo, nada había cambiado en nada.

O así parecía.

Las lamparas desaparecieron esporádicamente, dejándolos en la obscuridad absoluta, el sonar del agua contra el casco de la barcaza se detuvo. Extrañamente entre ellos aun había brillo emanando de sus cuerpos, y extrañamente el barco vibro violentamente, se sacudió con gran fuerza y se volteo todos cayeron al agua sintiendo las punzadas de agua helada cubrir su piel y aplacar sus sentidos.

_Continuara..._


End file.
